The Crazy Coup D'état
by Primadonna MBC
Summary: The sequel to The Mad Masquerade. The lost prince of Wonderland decides to face his past and to return to his rightful place. Who exactly is the lost prince though? Who supports him? How will he return to his throne? And what craziness will ensue due to the coup d'état? (Before you read this, I suggest reading The Mad Masquerade first)
1. The Poor Hatter and His Haunting Past

**A/N: Yay, first chapter to a new sequal! Hmmm... Well, it was a bit difficult, but I tried my utmost best, and I hope it satisfies you :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** and ****Nunnally in Wonderland**** are not my property.**

Ch. 1

_"Your Highness."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Your Highness, you must change your attire."_

_ "For what reason? I just took a bath."_

_ "Please excuse me for my impudence, but you _must _wear this."_

_She took out a pair of plain grey overalls and a child-sized white dress shirt. The maid held them out to the young prince who had been interrupted in the middle of the piano étude he had been playing._

_"Why do I have to wear_ those _clothes? Those are commoner's clothing. I'm perfectly fine in my pajamas."_

_ "Please, your Highness…. We have no time for stubbornness."_

_ "No! I ref- What are you doing?!"_

_ The nervous servant began to undress him and soon he was in the new, dull clothes. Completely outraged, he was about to yell for the guards when she clamped her hand over his mouth. Breathing became difficult for him, but he tried to kick and punch her away. She dragged him to the double French doors in the shape of a giant heart and out onto the balcony of the music room._

_ Crouching down so that she was eye-level with the young boy, she said in a sorrowful voice hurriedly, "I apologize, your Highness. Something has happened, and somebody is trying to kill you. Please forgive us."_

_ "Us?"_

_ She didn't answer his questions and continued, "And always remember that there are those who are on your side and support you in the Royal House of Hearts. Goodbye, your Highness, and may you grow up to prove how very wrong your parents are."_

_ "Wait, what's going o-"_

_ Lifting him up quickly, she threw him over the balcony and into the darkness._

The Hatter bolted up into a sitting position. The blanket on his bed was twisted into a tangle while most of the numerous pillows were on the floor, as if someone had thrown them in an argument. Sweating, he struggled to calm himself from his nightmare. He was shaking from the memory of one of the worst nights in his life and he badly needed something to quell his growing despair. Looking to his bedside table in the soft light of the lamp that was on, he saw the framed photograph of Chesire and himself.

She had a look of surprise as the Hatter had jumped and back-hugged her just as the man had taken the picture. When they saw it, the Cat started lecturing him on the proper etiquette on capturing a photo, when he kissed her in the middle of her scolding.

"Hatter!"

"I'm sorry! I just can't help it! You're just so charming when you're angry."

"You're such a fool."

"Who's the one that made me like this?"

"You're always just hugging and kissing me like there's no tomorrow."

"Like I said, who's the one that made me like this? I just can't believe how you said that you also felt the same as I do. I can't to this day." he replied. Embracing her, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

Only half a week had passed since the Masquerade but several things had happened in the short amount of time. Chesire, upon the following day after the Annual Ball, had met him and said that she actually did love him, after brooding over it all night long, to which the Hatter had excitedly gone out and told everyone much to her embarrassment. The Queen of Hearts began to behead any and every thing or one that irritated her only the slightest bit, and the Carpenter and the Duchess announced their wedding date. Moreover, astonishingly, the White Knight had asked the White Queen for her hand in marriage. The whole of Wonderland held its breath, as everyone did wish the two well, but the matter of the royal bloodline stood in the way.

However, since the confrontation with his mother, the Hatter was constantly thinking about his past and the life that he had used to live. It was true that the lifestyle he had back then was more comfortable, with royal power and money at his fingertips, but he had to admit that he preferred the life he led now.

'For one thing', he reasoned, 'If I _were_ living as the prince, I would never have met Chesire. And where would I be without my love?'

Lying back down, his thoughts were filled with the Cat, and soon, he was content and fell back to sleep.

. . .

Running down the long staircase in his bathrobe and slippers, the Hatter yelled, "What's for breakfast, Dodo?"

"You really depend on her, don't you?"

The Hatter nearly ran into the doorway from hearing her voice so early in the day. Still spinning around from narrowly avoiding it, he said, "Chesire! My love! You should've told me you were coming. I would have woken up early."

"Hatter, it's 6 in the morning. How early would you wake up if you knew I was coming?"

"Well that depends. When did you arrive?"

"Not so long ago."

She stood up from the chair and walked over to the happy man. Standing on her tiptoes, she flattened his crazy morning hair. Tsking at him, she said, "You should have at least washed your face and brushed your hair."

"I did. But for some reason, it never stays down. It's not until after breakfast that it becomes normal."

She shook her head at him and grabbed his hand. Leading him to the table, they sat down from across each other and asked one another about what they did last night. Or at least, the Hatter did.

"I love you." she said.

"I _adore_ you."

"I know. Which is what I want to talk about. Which is why I came so early today."

"Of course. What is it, my love?"

"You're too attached."

"In what way?"

"Just the other day, you were nearly run over by several carts and carriages because you saw me at the market. And it's not the first time either. You're constantly doting on me, and always dropping everything so you can talk to me. You're not giving me any space, but more importantly, you're not making any hats."

"Well… I admit that creating hats has become the lesser interest compared to you, but-"

"I miss the old Hatter. The one that was completely mad about hats."

"He's still here."

"Then show it to me. Today, after breakfast and you change, go to your workshop. And stay there until lunch."

"Will you go with me?"

"This time I will. But starting tomorrow, it's back to work."

"Alright. But this evening…. Can we go somewhere tonight? Are you free?"

"….Yes."

"Then we can go out, right?"

"Did you not hear me talk about how you're getting obsessed over me?"

"I'm not obsessed over you. I just want to give you a present."

"Only today. Do you promise?"

"Yes, love, I do."

The Dodo set a full plate of food in front of the Hatter, who began to eat. Soon after, a platter of pizza was put in front of his beau, who began to munch on the contents, and soon, the dish was empty. Setting down his fork, he asked, "Why do you like pizza so much?"

"Because it's filling and it tastes good."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you like me?"

"Because you're filling and you taste good."

"….."

"I'm _joking_. I don't know how you taste."

"Yet." he murmured while looking down at his plate to finish eating.

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"No, I'm pretty sure you said-"

Looking up, he waved his fork, that had a cooked slice of tomato and a piece of ham on it, to emphasize what he was about to say when the tomato accidentally flew off and landed on the edge of the table, ready to land into Chesire's lap. He hurriedly set the utensil down and looked out the window, pretending that he hadn't almost smacked her with part of his breakfast.

"….. Thank you, Hatter, but I only prefer tomatoes in their sauce form."

"It's….. Part of a nutritious meal?"

Rolling her eyes, she picked it up with her index finger and thumb and plopped it down onto her napkin. The Hatter, deciding that the moment of danger had passed sufficiently enough for him to speak, he said, "You never answered my question."

"No, instead, you gave me a tomato."

"…. I'm being serious."

"And I'm stating a fact."

They stared at each other in a silent fight to see who would give in first, when the Dodo nearly dropped a frying pan that she had been washing. The Cat asked, "Are you done? You still have to work."

"Nearly. Let me eat this egg."

Soon enough, they left the manor and went to the Hatter's "overt but covert" workshop. Unlocking the door, they went not to the room with the dresses, but to the space where the hats were located. Inside were tables on all edges of the room except for two places; the doorway and the giant wall that was entirely covered by a curtain. The room was completely dark, and the woman could barely make out anything. Her lover went to the wall covered in fabric, and stepped on something that caused a loud thunking and then whirring sound. Slowly, the curtains spread open, revealing a giant window, or more like a wall that was entirely made of glass.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a…. Well, _I_ call it a window, but Dodo calls it a glass wall."

"She's more correct. Why in the world do you have a glass wall?"

"It's nice to look out the window while working." he replied simply.

Pulling up a stool, he took a sketchbook and a pencil. Chesire went up behind him and tried to see what he was doing, but he shouldered her away.

"I can't think of any new ideas if you're breathing down my neck."

"Testy, are we?"

"Before inspiration must be sacrifices. If even you, my love, stands in the way, then I'll toss you aside _temporarily_. Because I have no choice but to move forward and create hats."

"I really hope you mean the temporary part, because if you didn-"

He flung the sketchbook in the air and spun in his seat, so instead of facing the window like he was before, he was looking at the Cat. Standing up, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I mean it, with all of my sincerity, with that temporary, but Chesire dear, you're preventing me from doing the very thing that you want me to do."

"Alright, alright…"

"Thank you."

Returning to his seat, he continued to gaze out of the window while his girlfriend sat on a chair besides him. When what seemed like an eternity passed, she asked, "Do you have anything?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Can I see what it is?"

"Of course! Here!"

He lifted the book up to her, and she expected to see a fine hat, but she actually saw…. Nothing.

"That has nothi-"

"I can't concentrate with you next to me."

Another staring match ensued until the Hatter flung his arms up, sending his drawing pad and his charcoal drawing utensil airbourne, and said, "Let's go for a ride. Get some fresh air. Maybe that'll help."

"A ride?"

"A ride." he confirmed.

"On what?"

"What do you mean on what? On a horse. I'm not getting the carriage out. That'd be pointless, what fresh air would I get in a carriage?"

"…. Well you won't get any vomit by riding a carriage."

"Chesire sweetheart, I know you've always been afraid of riding hor-"

"I'm not afraid. No one said that I'm afraid. I'm not afraid."

"That's because everyone's too scared to say that you are."

"For good reason too."

He pressed on and said, "You've always been frightened, but I can help you. We'll ride the same horse together, so I'll be with you. To catch you."

"How are you going to catch me when I fall if you're sitting behind me with your feet in the stirrups?"

"Who said you're going to fall?"

The Hatter left the cottage before she could object and was making his way with purpose to the stables. On the entire walk to the horses, she couldn't dissuade him. Arriving to the building where the Hatter's steeds were kept, he opened the door to a large stall and said, "Hello!" cheerfully to a champagne-colored colt. Rubbing his neck soothingly, the Hatter skillfully saddled him and mounted him.

"Are you really not riding? I'd rather have someone to talk to."

"…. Are you really going to catch me?"

"Do you still not trust me?"

"No, I do…. Just…"

He extended a hand to her and she hesitantly took out. He pulled her up with surprising force and she landed on the saddle in front of him. Smiling, he asked, "It's not so bad, is it?"

"Well, actually, it i-"

"Time to go."

Putting his arms around her, he grabbed the reins, clicked his tongue and dug his heels in gently. Charlemagne, the horse, began to canter. Chesire wrapped her tail around the Hatter's waist and hugged him tightly, saying, "Why are we going so fast?"

"We're not going fast. You want to see fast?"

Flicking the reins, the horse sped up his pace, and soon they were at a gallop. Terrified, her grip on the Hatter grew stronger until he had to slow him down and said, "Chesire… I think you're going to break one of my ribs."

Immediately letting him go, she grumbled, "Then you shouldn't have gone at such a quick speed."

"You asked me to show how fast Charlie could go."

"I did _not_. Honestly, you and the Red Knight are the same, imagining conversations with people and then doing things without permission to them."

"I am _not_ on the same level as him."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

The Hatter kissed her and grinned, saying, "Last time you won. Now _I_ won."

"That's not fair. You cheated."

"You cheated too. Turns out we're all cheaters at the yes-no game."

"Where are we, anyhow?"

"We are…. Not at Witzend Manor."

"Oh, I didn't know that." she replied sarcastically.

"We're at Moonstruck Lake."

"Moonstruck Lake?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me what I think?"

"Because it's my lake."

"Because it's you… How much money do you have?!"

"…. More than I let on. I know, I seem like a beggar, don't I? But oh wait….. I have horses, and carriages, and a giant house, and a big field in my backyard, and I even have a _lake_, my goodness, wonder how much money the lake alone would cost?!"

"You don't know?"

"No. Well…. I received the lake as a gift."

"From who?"

"My…. My parents."

The Cat decided something in her mind and asked, "Hatter?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who are your parents?"

"I… Would prefer not to talk about them."

"But why?"

"Because they're a part of past I don't want to be involved with."

"But _why_?"

"They died." he lied. He was tired of her curiosity about who his mother and father were.

"No they're not."

"What?"

"I _said _no they're not. They're alive."

"And how do you know that?" he asked with a growing sense of alarm.

"Because I know who your parents are."

"Do you really?"

"And more importantly, I know who you _really _are."

"And who am I?" The Hatter was starting to get fidgety. Knowing Chesire, it wouldn't be impossible for her to find out.

She whispered, "You're the lost prince, heir to the throne of Hearts, next in line to rule all of Wonderland."

**A/N: Well... That was dramatic. I hope you liked it... I know, it probably doesn't live up to your expectations, but like I said, I tried my best. So please share your opinion (although just a note, but I tend to thrive on goodness and trip on badness) Please support ****The Crazy Coup D'état****!**


	2. Moonstruck Lake & an Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hrm... Well... Yes... Here's the second chapter! I hope it lives to your expectations! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** and it's OVAs, or anything to do with it, is not my property.**

Ch. 2

"You're the lost prince, heir to the throne of Hearts, next in line to rule all of Wonderland."

The Hatter didn't say anything and only opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Completely taken aback, he couldn't even build a simple sentence. She asked, "Hatter?"

"I uh…. I…..…. Er….. Hmmmmmm….."

"What's wrong?"

"Hatter? What are you doing in your pajamas?" asked a new voice. Near the edge of the lake was the White Knight. His hair was wet, as he was actually _in_ the body of water. Swimming to the ground, he hoisted himself up onto the wooden dock. Shaking his head, water was flung off. He walked to them and asked, "Why haven't you changed yet?"

"What are you doing here so early in the morning at a lake?" replied Chesire.

"I came for a swim with…."

"Remember, it's Euphie." said the White Queen. She was wearing an ivory swimsuit with pink edging, while her Knight was wearing white swimsuit trunks.

"…. Euphie." finished the guard. The Hatter, relieved for the distraction, said, "Goodness Suzaku, you've asked for her hand and you've yet to call her by her birth name with ease."

"Well, I haven't had the luxury of constantly fighting with the woman I love _before_ realizing my feelings."

"We did _not_ fight all of the time."

The Queen laughed and said, "Yes, you two did. Always bickering. But it was cute to watch, like a married couple."

"But we're not married." said the Cat.

"I _know_, that's why it was so amusing. Don't you think so, Suzaku?"

"Yeah, it _is_ pretty funny."

"Do we argue, Hatter?"

"Well…." trailed the Hatter. In truth, he did agree with the two in saying that they did quarrel, but he couldn't see why it would be cute or fun to watch. There was a silence until the green-haired woman asked, "So… No one explained to me how the Knight hasn't been chased off of the Hatter's property yet."

"Oh, silly Chesire. He's my best friend. I actually told him if he ever wanted to come to the lake and swim, he could."

"He offered to give me the lake, but I refused. I don't have the resources or the right to take the lake."

"Why?" asked Euphie.

"That's…. A secret." answered the brown haired man.

"A secret? One you can't tell? Oh please, Suzaku, can't you tell me?"

"No can do. Sorry, Euphie. But the Hatter would kill me if I told anyone."

"I would." confirmed the man.

"What kind of secret is it that one of the most amiable people in all of Wonderland would threaten to kill?"

"A big one." said the Cat.

"Chesire, you know too?!"

"Wait, Hatter, she knows?" asked the White Knight.

"I….. Um…."

"If you're not going to tell me, then let's talk about something else, so we can all enjoy the conversation. Besides, Hatter looks uncomfortable right now talking about the secret. Whatever it is."

"Brilliant idea, Euphemia!"

"Euphemia?" she said.

The Hatter cursed his carelessness. The pink haired monarch furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Why would you call me Euphemia? Only people with higher ranks are allowed to call me by my name unless I allow them to."

"Uh…. I apologize. It was a slip of the tongue."

"Well, I don't mind, since you're Suzaku's best friend. I was just surprised. Why don't we all call each other by our first names? Like friends!"

"I don't know his name." said Cheshire while pointing to the Knight.

"Chesire love, have you been listening to the conversation? Who did you think Suzaku was?"

"I don't know, a fish? That's why I was so confused."

"Well, the White Knight's name is Suzaku Kururugi."

"That's _such_ a long name."

"Trust me, it's not as long as the Hatter's." muttered the brunette.

"What's that?" asked the Cat.

"Nothing. Are you two going to get down from that horse? My neck hurts from looking up all the time."

"I'm not feeling any better looking down. Chesire my love, do you want to go down first, or should I?"

"You first. I don't think I can get off right now."

"Alright."

He dismounted and stretched out a hand towards the now-nervous feline. Taking it, she jumped and the Hatter caught her, but nearly fell to the ground in the process.

"Eureka!"

"What is it?" asked his friend.

"I've found out where all the pizza that Chesire consumes goes. To her weight. Chesire sweetheart, I love you, but you should really start considering adding more variety to your diet. You nearly snapped my arms off."

"You're just weak." countered a miffed Cat.

"Now that you're on the ground, do you want to go swimming with us?" asked the Queen.

"I hate getting wet." replied Chesire, "and Hatter needs to start working. Which reminds me, isn't it time to go back?"

"Oh, of course."

"Good."

"To get our swimming suits."

"Hatter, you promised me that you would work tod-"

"I am working. I'm putting in effort to maintain good social relations with potential customers. Don't you agree, Suzaku?"

"Nyes." he answered, catching on.

"Nyes? What in the world is nyes?"

"It's a…. New form of saying yes. It's naturally and yes. Together."

"I see…." she said, completely skeptical.

"Chesire, you should have some fun for once!" she cajoled.

"I _do_ have fun."

"Then have fun now. Today."

"I don't even have a swimming suit." she tried to use the no swimming suit excuse, when the Queen smiled and replied, "That's okay. I brought an extra one. I think it would look just _perfect_ on you. I know the Hatter will be pleased."

Interest immediately sparked up and the said man asked, "Chesire in a swimming suit?"

"Yes! It's silver, and it has these sections whe-"

Eyes gleaming, the man said, "Chesire dear…."

"Ye-es?"

"You know what would make me _really _happy? And motivate me to work?"

"Nooooo….."

"Yeeeeeeeeeees…"

"No, Hatter, please-"

"Euphemia, she would very much like to try on the suit."

"No no no, I never said-"

"Great! Follow me, Chesire! We'll go to the lakehouse!"

With surprising strength, the strong-willed Queen started to drag the Cat to the building. When her loud accusations of conspiring against her were quieted by being forced into the house, the White Knight turned to his confidante and asked, "Don't tell me…"

"Oh yes."

"Oh no. Hatter, you know how everyone just-"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with a speedo."

"Yes…. Yes there is."

"No there's not."

He began to make his way after the two women, when Suzaku stopped him and said, "No, this one time, just borrow one of mine, Hatter."

"Your's are just so _drab_. No excitement."

"Trust me, nobody wants _that_ kind of excitement."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Everyone loves it."

"…. Some of the _girls_ may like it, but please, Hatter, just keep your…. Eccentric fashion sense to yourself this time. Please? Euphie hasn't seen it and-"

"I'm not listening, Suzaku."

They argued their way to the building, and 20 minutes later, the ladies came out. Euphemia was giggling over Chesire's shyness and how she was sitting on the dock while hugging her legs.

"Chesire, I can still see-"

"Oh be quiet."

"You do look pretty though. The Hatter will be extremely satisfied."

"He may be satisfied, but-"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"No."

"Stand up and look in the reflection of the lake and see how beautiful you look."

Reluctantly, she got up and peered over the edge. In the water, she could see her hair tied up into a tight ponytail, which she didn't mind. Her swimsuit was another matter entirely. It was silver monokini. The top was like a normal bikini top, but there was a ring holding it together. A stretch of fabric went from the ring and spread out to create the bottom half. She felt incredibly exposed.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and she whipped around. There was Suzaku, looking resigned to his fate, and then there was….

The White Monarch gasped and looked away, as if she were trying not to laugh. Her maybe-fiancé went to her and hugged the pink-haired woman, saying, "Do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"I couldn't dissuade him."

"But… It's so…. Hatter, I had no idea you had this type of…. Taste when it came to swimwear."

The Chesire, completely flabbergasted, said, "Um… Hatter…."

"Oh darling, you look absolutely captivating!"

He rushed to hug her, but she backed away and they fell into the water. Sputtering for air, Chesire clawed her way up to the surface. Safely treading water, she dunked the Hatter back into the water when he also re-surfaced. Using his head as a stepping stool, she climbed back onto land and said, "Why in the world… Is he wearing a speedo?"

"Well, I'm also wearing a dress shirt, but-"

"I _said, _WHY IS HE WEARING A SPEEDO?!"

"Well…. Why… Not? He looks so…. Charming." said Euphemia. She was struggling to finish her sentence as she was giggling and eventually, even Suzaku began to chuckle. The Hatter got out of the water and said, "What's so funny?"

"I have no idea."

"Just a question but…. If we're all done laughing, could we start the playing-in-the-lake part now?"

"Oh, of course." replied the pink-cheeked monarch. She said, "I'll race you to the other side, Suzaku!" and jumped in.

. . .

They were all sitting around the fire pit. It was late at night, and the stars were bright. The Hatter tossed a chopped log into the flames, causing sparks to fly up. The White Queen was leaning on the brunette, who was creating shadow puppets and telling her a story about the time a bear chased him and the Hatter when they were younger. The Mad Hatter himself had his arm around the Cat, and the two were leisurely sitting against the sofa, wrapped in a towel together. They were silent and only stared at the dancing fire.

The milliner kissed the top of her head and asked, "Did you have fun today?"

"I admit, I did, but I'm just tired more than anything."

"What did you have fun doing today, in particular?"

"When we went swinging off the rope from the cliff. That was hilarious when you accidentally jumped on Suzaku."

"It wasn't on purpose but as long as it made you smile…." he replied. He actually sounded exhausted, more than anyone there.

"Hatter?"

"Yes, love?"

"Have you been getting a lot of sleep lately?"

"Why?"

"Your complexion isn't very good, and throughout the time at the lake, you would just stare into space for some time."

"You noticed?"

"Mmhmm."

"Yes, Chesire dear. I haven't been getting a good night's sleep recently."

"Why haven't you been?"

"Just…. Thoughts that have resurfaced. Thoughts that I'd like very much to forget."

"Oh, you poor man."

Looking up, the Cat kissed him. He didn't break away, and only pressed forward. Suddenly, a voice said, "My my, you really _are _a hot-blooded young man."

The group of four looked to the unexpected visitor. The White Knight immediately stood up and bowed while the woman who had been drowsily listening to his tale and smiling, rose and curtsied. The other couple made no move to acknowledge the person, which made her say, "I'd rather not right now, as it's such a beautiful evening, but…. You _do_ know the penalty for not properly greeting royalty, don't you?"

Getting up, he stiffly said, "Welcome, your Heartness."

"Hmmm… Spending time at Moonstruck Lake? I was surprised when the Dodo told me you would be here. I thought you hated this place due to who's… affiliated with it."

"I know. It disgusts me to even come here, but as my companions like to visit here…. I've no choice but to entertain their whims. Because they're my friends. Who I platonically love. Not that love is something you'll ever understand."

"Hatter!" whispered the White Queen.

"No, no, White Queen, it's fine. Let the boy have his say. Is that all you'd like to tell me? Or is there more?"

"I have nothing to say to you anymore."

"But I do." she said.

"I've no cause to listen."

"Oh, I think you will. I believe it'll interest you."

"What could _you_ have to say that will pique _my_ concern?"

"It's regarding… The lost prince. You know him well, don't you, Hatter?"

"Hatter, you knew him?" asked the bubble-gum-haired princess.

"…. In a sense." he replied.

"Yes, well, concerning the lost prince, I'd like to discuss something with you. Providing that you… Change into more appropriate attire fit for a royal audience."

"I will not."

"You will."

"Why?"

"Why don't you look to your beloved Chesire for the reason?"

While all attention had been on the Queen of Hearts, her guards had secretly snuck up on the Cat. Her arms were being held tightly behind her back and a hand was over her mouth. The most alarming thing was, however, a sharp knife at her throat. The raven-haired man clenched his fists and said in a threatening voice, "You had _better_ not hurt a hair on her."

"She won't. She'll walk away with her head on her shoulders, and not rolling around on the ground, _if_ you come with me."

"…."

"Were you being sincere when you said that you loved her? It doesn't seem that way right now-"

"I'll go with you. As long as she comes with us. And I see her all of the time there, so I know that she's unharmed."

"Very well. I'll be waiting at the entrance of the Manor. I'll give you 10 minutes. Don't be late, Hatter, or Chesire will risk going through the experience of being beheaded."

**A/N: I wonder what the Queen of Hearts will do to the Hatter... Oh, did I say do? I meant talk. She's not going to d- Oh who am I kidding. I wonder what'll unfold at the Castle of Hearts... And how the Hatter, but more importantly Chesire, will react to what he has to do.**


	3. The King of Hearts

**A/N: I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass****, ****Nunnally in Wonderland****, and ****Alice in Wonderland**** are not my property.**

Ch. 3

"I'm glad you made it within the time limit." said the Queen of Hearts. The Hatter sat down in the carriage on the opposite of her and coldly asked, "Where's Chesire?"

"Your beloved Cat is coming by horseback with the guards. They have strict orders to not remove the knife unless they receive my orders to do so."

"She can't ride horseback, she's sca-"

"Which is the reason why she's being transported like that. Now, when we reach the Castle of Hearts…. I'm going to need you to… Complete a few tasks for me. Do you think you'll be able to do them?"

"It depen-"

She looked out the window languidly and said, "I really don't think you're in the position to say it depends."

"…. What are they?"

"Thomas and Jackson will be waiting for you. Just follow them."

No more was said, and soon, they arrived to the imposing estate house made entirely out of cards that had the heart symbol, of course. The Hatter stepped out first, and just walked to the entrance, not even helping the Queen out as proper etiquette required. Inside, the castle was brightly lit and true to her word, two servants were waiting for him. Going up to them, he asked, "What is it that I need to do?"

"Follow this way please, your Highness."

"Your Highness?"

"Why, yes. You are the heir to the throne, son of the Queen and the King of Hearts."

"Last time I was here, you were the very people to drag me out."

"Only by orders, sire. Please, we must go and finish your assignments."

They turned into a hall, and opened a door. Inside was an extravagant bathroom. Inside of the giant room was humongous heart-shaped jacuzzi that was raised on a small platform, and hanging above was a glass chandelier in the shape of a heart. On all sides of the wall were the pink marble counters, with 4 sinks, 2 on each side; there was also 4 doors. The Hatter knew what they led to; a closet each for the heart-crazed monarchs, along with a water closet and a room just for the shower stall.

"What am I doing in the bathroom of the King and Queen?"

"She ordered us to bathe you in her personal bathroom." replied Thomas. He and the other were currently undressing him without his notice. When his hat was taken off, the Hatter said, "Do be careful with that."

"Of course, your Highness."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not the prince."

"Excuse my insolence, your Highness, but you have always been the prince. You have always lived here, growing up to be the fine young man you are now."

"What are you ta-"

Taking each of his arms, they gently led him to the softly-bubbling whirlpool, and said, "It has all been prepared for you. Please enjoy your bath, your Highness. If there is anything that you need, please call us by the bell." and bowed. They left the room, softly closing the door behind them. The Hatter, feeling exposed, stepped inside. Sitting down, the water came up about halfway to his chest. Alone, he said, "Curse them. They took my clothes. And my hat. Oh, my poor hat… But more importantly, think of _Chesire_. What do I do?"

He rang the bell on the tiny table on the edge of the tub once, and almost immediately, Jackson opened the door and came in. Bowing, he asked, "What would you like for me to do, Highness?"

"Where's Chesire?"

"The lady just arrived-"

"Bring her here."

"…."

"What's wrong? I said bring her here."

"My apologies, Highness, but I don't believe that will be possib-"

"Why not? You're calling me highness. You've _been_ calling me highness. You can't even send for someone for _me_?"

"No, no-"

"Then bring her here. Now."

"Yes, sire."

He rushed away and the Hatter untwisted his back so that he was sitting normally again, and facing the large glass doors. When it was completely silent in the room again, he said, "I'm sorry, Jackson. I just want to see my love."

"Where are you tak- Where is this place?!" interrupted a new voice. The door had banged open, and several people had entered the room. The Hatter ordered, "Leave only the Cat and then go."

"Hatter?"

"Guards. Do you not trust me to be able to take care of myself against an unarmed woman?"

"No, sire." they replied. Letting go of her, they respectfully exited the room. The Chesire Cat stood up and said, "Hatter? Why are you taking a bath right now?"

"Oh, Chesire sweetheart… I'm so glad to see you safe. As for the bath… I'm just as puzzled as you are."

"…. Hatter, why are we here? In the Castle of Hearts?"

"I….. Well, I have a hunch."

"What is it?"

"There's something that I haven't told you about me?"

"That you're the lost prince? I wasn't kidding earlier today, when I said what I did. I've known."

"Since when?"

"Since the Ball. I overheard you and the Queen."

"You…"

"But I don't know why there's even a _lost_ prince. Would you tell me? I know your childhood is something you prefer to avoid, but-"

"When I was 10 years old…. I was practicing the piano, because there was a gala the following day, but…. The Dodo. She used to work in the Castle. Did you know that?"

"No."

"She interrupted me, and said that I needed to change, and I argued with her, asking if she were crazy. She forced me and then…. And then, she threw me off the balcony. A man down below caught me, and set me on a cart. We rode for a long time, and then he brought me to a villa. The Duchess's family villa. The Ashfords took me in, and…. That's what happened."

"I see…."

"I was completely shocked with what had happened, and the next morning, I went back to the Castle and went to the Queen and asked her what had happened. She had this look of horror at seeing me, and Jackson and Thomas, these two servants, _my_ personal servants, took me by the arms and kicked me out. The Dodo appeared soon, and she said to me that we needed to leave before the guards arrived."

"And so you ran away?"

"Apparently, the Queen thought that I had been killed as per her orders."

"Why would she want to kill you though? You're her _son_."

"Because I was weak. I was too weak to be even a good diplomatic tool. But I think they've changed their mind about tha-"

Once again, the door opened and Thomas returned. He carried folded clothes in his hands, along with Jackson, and he said, "Highness, your clothes are here. Where would you like for us to set them?"

"Put them on the counter near the towels."

"Of course, sire. Highness?"

"Yes?"

"The Queen is starting to grow impatient."

"Tell her I'll be there soon."

"Yes, your Highness."

They did as they were told and allowed the two be alone. Grabbing a towel, the Hatter said, "Look away, my dear." and stood up. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he got out and began to dry his hair. The Chesire went behind him and asked, "Why do you think they've changed their minds?"

"… I saw a foreign carriage."

"So?"

"From a different country, Chesire. From Looking-Glass Land."

"And?"

"Looking-Glass Land is also run by a monarchy. They have a princess, Chesire. Do you know what Kings and Queens plot when a prince and princess of two neighboring countries become old enough?"

"Oh."

"I'll refuse, of course, but… You never know with Marianne."

"Who's the princess?"

"Her name is Nunnally."

"Nunnally…"

"I love you, Chesire, you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

The Hatter pulled her in for a hug and said, "Everything will be alright. I promise you we'll walk out of here together. With our heads."

"You promised."

"But just in case…"

"Just in case?!"

He took off his necklace and put it around the Cat. He said, "This is the key to my workshop. If something goes wrong, can I trust you to take care of everything for me until I come back?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Oh, Chesire."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how I would bear to live if I never met you."

"That's sweet, but completely false. You can't die from missing someone you never met."

The man changed into the outfit, and saw himself wearing a red and white swallowtail suit. The Chesire brushed off his shoulders and said, "Just like the one you would wear everyday. Be careful. Even I know how perilous the Queen is."

"I will."

They looked at each other, and he kissed her suddenly. Enveloping her with his arms again, he embraced her tightly.

"What was that for?"

"…. I just felt like it."

But they both knew he was lying. Chesire's eye began to well and she said, "You can't seriously think that-"

"I can't say anything is definitive right now."

"But you _promised-_"

"It's a promise I dearly want to keep, but…."

"No, Hatter…."

"I'm sorry, Chesire. I'll try, if I can. Don't cry, love."

He wiped away her tears and said, "Smile."

"You had better come back!"

Nodding, he left the room. Almost instantly, the Knights returned and directed her out of the room.

. . .

"Lelouch!" called out the Queen joyfully.

"I haven't been called by that name in yea-"

"My dear Lelouch. How I've missed you ever since you went on that little trip of your's."

"Trip?"

"What's the matter, my son? Did something upset you? Why are you pretending you're not the prince?" asked the King.

"I'm _not_ the prince. I disowned you."

The warm atmosphere disappeared and the Queen said in a cold voice, "…. No, we renounced you. Because you were _weak_. But you've returned, so now it doesn't matter. You've gotten stronger."

"It _does_ matter-"

"Charles dear…. He's not cooperating…."

The King stepped up from his throne and walked towards his son. He said, "This is for your own good. You would never agree if I didn't do this."

"No… No, no, stop it!"

"Marianne, hold him down."

The Queen knocked the Hatter down and grabbed his wrists, pulling them behind him. Putting a high-heeled foot on the center of his waist, she tugged his hands back so that his back was arched and he was forced to look up at the King. The monarch said in a gravelly voice, "I, Charles zi Wonderland engraves into you, a new, false set of memories!"

. . .

"I wonder what's taking so long. Maybe I should come back tomorrow, Clovis. The prince could be exhausted from his trip."

"Well…. Let's stay a little longer, Nunnally, and see what happens." replied her older brother. Suddenly, the door opened, and the princess stood up. The man went to her and bowed, saying, "I apologize for the long wait, princess."

"Not at all. But I'm so glad to finally meet you, Prince….?"

"Lelouch. Prince Lelouch, heir to the Throne of Hearts."

**A/N: The prince has returned! What chaos will ensue?**


	4. Nearly Beheaded

**A/N: Yeah, chapter 4! Hope it's to your liking!**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** and affliates are not my property.**

Ch. 4

"ATTENTION! THIS DAY WILL BE ESTABLISHED AS A NATIONAL HOLIDAY!"

"What's going on?" asked the Duchess to the Dormouse. He shrugged, and everyone in Wonderland gathered around the herald. Standing on a heart-shaped box, he announced, "THIS HOLIDAY IS CREATED IN CELEBRATION FOR THE RETURN OF THE LOST PRINCE!"

"The lost prince?! He's alive?" asked the Griffin.

Suddenly, a long row of guards came. Creating a pathway, they stood at attention and raised their swords in tribute. The White Knight led the procession on his horse, while the White King and Queen followed in an open carriage. Then came the Knight of Red, with the Red monarchs coming in a similar fashion. When the King and Queen of Hearts arrived, all of the residents of Wonderland bowed or curtsied. The coach stopped, and the sovereigns stepped out. The Queen said, "Oh, come, dear, and greet your subjects."

The Wonderlandians looked up, and saw a polished shoe come out. Upon seeing the owner, everyone gaped. The man, formerly known as the Mad Hatter, was dressed in a royal ceremonial suit. He said, "Hello, people of Wonderland."

"Hatter, what hap-"

A nearby knight pointed his sword to the Lobster man's throat and said, "Insolent being! You shall address him as his Highness!"

"I… I wasn't aware of your title…" he muttered.

"Why is everyone so confused, mother?" the prince asked.

"Well, you were gone on a long trip, dear, and everyone is just surprised that you came back after such a prolonged journey."

"I see."

"Come, my son, and we'll take a drive through all the land that you will inherit one day."

"Yes, father."

The royal family ascended the short staircase into the carriage and the procession set off again. When they were gone, the people either formed small groups to discuss what they had just witnessed, or ran home to tell their families. The Fawn said, "So…. So, the Hatter was actually the lost prince the whole time?"

"Um… I think that's what it is…. Do you think he knew the whole time?"

"I'm not sure…. But… Why was he even lost in the first place? He was right there, and he's even come across and interacted with the King and Queen." said the March Hare.

"Curious…. There are too many holes." commented the Caterpillar. She blew smoke rings, causing everyone to cough, and the Carpenter said, "This is all very confusing. Almost a decade and a half ago, the heir to the throne of Wonderland disappeared, and was announced dead. Around the same time, the Hatter entered a competition at the young age of 11, where the Queen of Hearts strangely broke his hands at the sight of him. He grew up into a young man, and he fell in love with the…. Chesire! Does she know?"

"Oh my goodness. What will she think?! She'll become apoplectic!"

"Oh dear, what do we do?" worried the Sea Turtle.

"How about… All of the girls will go visit her and break the news to her. March Hare, me, the White Rabbit even, Fawn, Griffin, Caterpillar, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Dodo, Walrus, and I'll bring Nina. That's a lot of people, but I feel like we're going to need a crowd. You men go find out what exactly happened. Oh, this is such a mess." said the Duchess as she walked away. The females trailed after, and the men sat down.

"Well first of all, who's here?" asked the dormouse.

"There's me, you, Humpty Dumpty, Sea Turtle, the Lobster Man, and… Oh crumpets. Here comes the Jabberwocky." announced the Carpenter. True to his word, the monster jumped into the middle of the group and exclaimed, "God dammit!"

"There's no such thing as God." commented Humpty Dumpty. The Sea Turtle said, "Well, that's debatable."

"Who cares?! Did you see him?!" yelled the Jabberwocky.

"If you're referring to the Hatter, then yes." answered the Lobster Man.

"How can he be the prince?!"

"Why?"

"Now I must serve him with all of my might! I swore to dedicate my life to the successor of the throne if he was found! And now-"

"It's the Hatter. Who knew?"

"I didn't! I didn't know!"

"Orange, stop being hysterical." said the Carpenter.

"Orange? Orange?!"

"Orange is easier to say than Jabberwocky."

"You… You…. Argh!"

Off to be a drama queen by himself, he ran off, leaving the men in the dust.

"But what _do_ we do?" asked Humpty Dumpty.

"I'm not completely sure" replied the Sea Turtle, "But I do know that _I_ can't do anything because of- Ack! My heart!"

"I'm sure the Duchess will come up with something. She's always so clever and smart." said the Dormouse decisively. They all nodded and began to talk about the latest inedible concoctions that Nina and the Walrus had managed to whip up.

. . .

"Chesire?" asked the Duchess. She was knocking on the door of the Cat's cottage, but the house seemed deserted.

"Where could she be?" asked the March Hare.

"Well she could be nowhere." said Tweedle Dee, while her twin said, "Or she could be elsewhere."

"Does anybody know where she is? Has anyone seen her?" inquired the Griffin.

"I don't remember seeing her. But she hasn't been in any of the pictures I've taken recently." answered the White Rabbit while capturing a photo of the Chesire's empty residence. The small garden rustled in the wind, and the Dodo spoke up.

"Actually…"

"Yes?" prompted the Walrus.

"A few days ago, her Heartness, the Queen of Hearts asked where the Hatter was, so I told her he was at the lake."

"Moonstruck Lake?" asked the Caterpillar. The maid nodded and the scientist said, "His lake is a very nice one. It's a good place to do experiments because of the quiet environment there-"

"You were saying, Dodo? interrupted the Fawn.

"And the Hatter was there with Chesire, and the White Knight and her highness, the White Queen."

"And then?"

"They left."

"They as in who?"

"I believe it was the Hatter and Chesire. The White Knight came to the Manor, and looked a little panicky. He was saying something about Chesire being at knife point, and the Hatter having no choice but to go with the Queen."

"Oh Dodo, how can you keep something that important from us? Have you seen either of them ever since?"

"I didn't see the Hatter until just now but…."

"But?" asked the Duchess.

"N-nothing. The Hatter wouldn't like it if I told-"

"What the Hatter thinks isn't the problem right now! It's finding the missing Cat!" yelled Nina, nearly in hysterics.

"Well, even if I showed you, we wouldn't be able to go in. It's locked."

"_What's_ locked?"

"A…. She's probably not there. She wouldn't be able to g- Chesire!"

Mimicking meerkats, the girls immediately turned their heads simultaneously in the direction the servant had exclaimed. True to her word was the Cat, looking a bit ragged and tired, but in one piece.

"Why are you gathered here? Are you going to burn my house down or something?"

Moving as one, they rushed to her and gave her a hug. Chesire nearly fell from the force, and said, "Why are you hugging me?!"

"Oh Chesire, you haven't seen him, have you?"

"Who?"

All of a sudden, nobody wanted to tell her the horrible news. A foreboding feeling came over her, and she said in a cold voice, "_What_ _is it_?"

"It's….." muttered the Griffin.

"I suddenly remembered I have to go check on an experiment I left unattended. I'll see you later." cut in the Caterpillar. She hurriedly left the group, a little frightened of the Chesire's reaction. The dam broke, and more than half of the party sent for the feline broke away, calling back excuses. Soon, there was only the Walrus, the Duchess, the Fawn and March Hare, and a Nina that had been held tightly in place by her employer.

"Why is everyone running away?"

"It's the Hatter." finally said the March Hare.

"What about him?"

"He… Well, apparently, he's the lost prince of Wonderland."

"Go on…."

"And…. This is only from seeing him for a few seconds but…"

"He's lost all of his memories." finished the Cat. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"How do you know?" asked the Duchess.

"I'm not stupid. I did go with him to the Castle."

"But… But…"

"I'm not crying? I'm not devastated? Oh, I was crying. But the Hatter told me not to cry."

"Oh, that's just like the man. Not letting anyone feel grief because of him." commented the Fawn.

"And I am grieving. On the inside. But what's stronger than the sadness is the unquenchable rage."

"Ah, yes, the rage. The inevitable anger." said Nina wisely.

"I went to see the Queen of Hearts."

"What happened?" questioned the Walrus.

_The Chesire Cat, shaking off the last guard, slammed open the door to the Royal Throne Room. There, the Queen and King of Hearts were sitting on their respective thrones, and had obviously been discussing something important with another man she had never seen before. The blonde man smiled and said, "My, what a beautiful lady. But why would such a person with blinding beauty enter so…. Ungraciously?"_

_ The furious feline ignored his question and said, "You!"_

_ "You?! To the Queen, nonetheless! Punishment worthy of a public execution!"_

_ "Oh shut up, you old hag. What have you done with the Hatter?"_

_ "The Hatter? Oh, you must be referring to Lelouch. I've done nothing." the raven-haired woman said._

_ "You _liar_!" she spat._

_ "It's true. _I_ didn't do anything, but my husband may have. Sweetheart, what is it that you did?"_

_ "I returned my son to his rightful place, besides the King and Queen of Wonderland."_

_ "It's not his rightful place if he hates it!_

_ "Whether he dislikes it or not has nothing to do with what is legitimately his."_

_ "It does t-"_

_ "Mother? Father? What's going on?" interrupted a new voice behind the Cat. She slowly turned around and saw the very man she was arguing for. He pleasantly smiled at her and bowed, asking, "How do you do, my lady?"_

_ "Hatter, it's me!"_

_ A quizzical expression appeared on his face and said, "I apologize, but this is the first time I've seen you. Have we met before?"_

_ "Yes! Yes, we have."_

_ "I see. Well, my sincerest apologies for not remembering. Now if you'll excuse me… Mother!"_

_ "Yes, Lelouch?"_

_ "When is Princess Nunnally arriving?"_

_ "She should be here soon. It's my understanding it that you take to her?"_

_ "She's one of the most sweetest and kindest people I've met."_

_ "I'm glad you like her. It would be better for you to like your future wife, and-"_

_ "_Wife_?" cut in the Chesire._

_ "Yes, wife. I don't see why it really concern-" began the King, but the Cat ran up to the former milliner and hugged him. She said, "Hatter, you really can't have forgotten everything. What about the workshop? What about the White Knight and the White Queen, and all of your friends? What about _me_? And the promise you gave me. You swore to me that we would-"_

_ "Impudent girl! How _dare_ you touch the prince?!" shrieked the Queen, "Guards! Guards! Take away this… _brute_ and lock her away! At _once_!"_

_ Immediately, men in vibrant red suits of armour stormed into the room and grabbed her by the arms. They began to drag her away, but she dug the heels of her shoes into the floor and yelled, "Hatter! You can't be serious, you said yourself you wouldn't know how to live if you hadn't meet me! You said that you loved me!"_

_ "Mother, do I know the lady?"_

_ "No, sweetheart, and you shouldn't meet her. She's crazy. Some call her mad, even."_

_ At the mention of people saying that the Cat was mad, the pounding headache he had when the intruder had embraced him turned into a sharp pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. The monarch rushed to her son and asked in a worried voice, "Lelouch! Lelouch, sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

_ "I… I don't know. I have a terrible headache." he muttered. Marianne looked back at her husband, and a look of understanding crossed between them. Putting her arms around him, she said, "The pain will pass soon, my son. It will be alright."_

_ Outside of the large chamber, the Chesire stopped struggling. Despair filled her, and tears began to form. How could he just forget her? It had only been a few hours since the same man who had asked who she was, had kissed her, insisting that she was the love of his life._

_ "What's going on?"_

_ "Sir!"_

_ The soldier stood at attention, and the voice asked, "Why is she being carried away?"_

_ "The Queen instructed us to lock her up, sir."_

_ "…. I will take her there myself."_

_ "….Sir….?"_

_ "I said I will escort her to the dungeon."_

_ "I'm sorry, but I don't think we should-"_

_ "Are you ignoring orders from your superior?"_

_ "No sir!"_

_ "Then giver her here."_

_ They roughly pulled her to the owner of the voice. He said, "You may go."_

_ "Yes sir!"_

_ The military men saluted and marched away in an orderly fashion. The Cat looked up and said, "Suzaku…"_

_ He whispered, "You'll have to address me by my official title here. Don't worry, Chesire. I'll get you out."_

_ "Did you see the Hatter?"_

_ He gave no reply, and she was about to say his name again when he said, "I have."_

_ "And? Are you not shocked?"_

_ "I am. It's as if he never left the palace."_

_ "What am I going to do?!"_

_ "Well, the question is more what will _we_ do, but first…. Let's get you out of here."_

_ "How?_

_ "Let's see…. I imagine someone with good balance may have a chance of escaping if they ask to go to the bathroom, and then climb out of the window and onto a tree branch. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Perfect. Then let's put it into action."_

_ 20 minutes later, the Cat was running away from yelling guards. The White Knight watched from the open bathroom window, and said, "I really hope you run quickly, Chesire, because I can't help you a second time. GUARDS! Return at once! It's a futile chase!"_

"So _that's_ why you looked so out of breath." said the Walrus.

"My, you had quite an eventful morning though, Chesire." commented the Duchess.

"What are you going to do now? I expect it won't be sitting around and waiting until he remembers." asked the March Hare.

"Of course not."

"Then what are you planning?"

The Cat slipped the translucent violet scarf off of the Duchess's shoulder and wrapped it around the lower part of her face. She said, "In a few days, there will be a gala at the Castle, in an attempt to allow for the Hatter and the Princess to become closer."

"What princess? And how do you know there will be a party?"

"Dignitaries from all over the world will be coming, and as a result, there will be all sorts of entertainment organized. We, along with several others, will dress as performers."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Nina.

"We'll infiltrate the Castle of Hearts right underneath the Queen's nose, and save the Hatter."

**A/N: And so, it begins.**


	5. The Key To The Workshop

**A/N: Yes, well, I wrote this in a bit of a rush, because my fingers weren't simply typing fast enough. I hope you'll overlook my spelling/grammar errors, but more than that, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** and ****Alice in Wonderland****, along with its affliates are not my property.**

Ch. 5

"How many of you were shocked to find out the Hatter was the lost prince the entire time?"

About 30 hands were raised, and the Chesire asked, "And how many of you have questions for him?"

Again, everyone in the room raised their hand, and she said, "But we can't, can we? No. Why? Because he's the lost prince. So how to demand answers from him? Do we just storm into the Castle of Hearts and take him away?"

"No. That would be suicide!" said the Caterpillar. The Cat smiled and replied, "But that, is _exactly_ what we're going to do."

The crowed immediately started talking, wondering whether she was a lunatic just like her lover and if she were being serious. When they didn't calm down, she took the gun out of her right boot and pointed the muzzle towards the ceiling. Cocking it, she pulled the trigger, and the room was silenced.

"That's better. Now. I need _all_ of your allegiances. Should news leak out to the Queen, she'll be on us saying traitor and beheading us all before you can see the next sunrise. Do you understand?"

The crowd wordlessly nodded simultaneously, and she said, "Excellent. On to business. I need everyone to separate into two groups, men and women."

In almost no time at all, two clusters were formed, and the Chesire hopped down from the stage. Walking in the large aisle between them, she said, "Caterpillar."

"Yes, Chesire?" she said, while taking the hookah out of her mouth.

"I need you to create a potion that will change our appearance."

"In what manner?"

"Not in size. We still need to be recognizable, but obviously, I, _we_ can't just waltz in looking like ourselves. It needs to last for several hours."

"Do you need it by a particular time?"

"In 6 days."

"6 days isn't very long."

"You're not up to the challenge? Should I ask the Carpenter instead?"

"No, I ca-"

"Actually, Carpenter, why don't you and Caterpillar come up with something together? Two heads are better than one… And you would get more work done. But I can't give you the Walrus, before you ask."

"I don't really see why I have to work with the Caterpillar. All of that smoke…" replied the tall man.

"Oh, I see. You're not up to the challenge either. Pity. I thought you two were the finest scientists in all of-"

"We'll do it!" yelled the two at the same time. Arguing already, they both left the building to start the experimentation.

"Who has access to a warehouse full of formal clothing?"

A man raised his hand, and she said, "What kind?"

"Uh, suits, tuxedos-"

"Excellent. Take all of these men and give them clothes that match this." she ordered. Handing him a sheet of paper, he looked at it and replied, "How many men are there?"

"Count them yourself. Make sure they all have the right size, and then report back here."

Nodding, all of the men left. Soon, there were only ten people left. The Chesire faced them and said, "There are about 30 people active in Operation Eccentric. The men will be dressed as waiters and servants, and we will be entertainers."

"U-uh, what kind of entertainers, exactly?" asked Nina.

"Dancers."

"But I don't know how to da-"

"Then you'll be paired with the Duchess."

"Why? What am I doing?" asked the noblewomen. She looked a little nervous, because she didn't really like how they were planning to actually sneak in and steal the prince away, but she did have her questions, and they probably weren't going to be answered any time soon if the Hatter were to remain in the Castle as the prince.

"You're nobility, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You will receive an invitation to the party. Take Nina with you, saying that she's your aid. Which she will be, just not in the way they think."

"O-okay."

"As for the rest of you…. Who here is particularly graceful?"

No one raised their hand, and she said, "You can't be serious."

"Well….." began Tweedle Dee. Sighing, the Cat said, "Pay attention to me closely. Over the following 6 days, I will be your teacher."

"In what?" asked the March Hare.

"Belly dancing."

"Bell…." said the Griffin. She, along with everyone else, was shocked. The Duchess asked, "Um, Chesire, do you think that's a good id-"

"Yes, I do."

"But-" began Tweedle Dum. The vert-haired woman cut her off and said, "If you're afraid, then you're welcome to leave. But that'd mean I would have to make sure you don't talk, and quite frankly, the most assuring way is to kill you."

Another silence filled the large room, and she said, "So really, I'm just acting like I'm giving you a choice, but you don't really."

"You ruthless….. What do we do?"

"I'm glad everyone is so willing to participate. Now spread out in a line, arms apart, and make sure you're not touching anyone. This is going to be difficult."

. . .

The next few days passed in a blur. The Chesire, getting little sleep, oversaw the creation of the potion, often lecturing the Carpenter and the Caterpillar on how important it was to get it completed on time, watched over the training of all of the men, witnessing them getting yelled at over and over by the Jabberwocky, who was in charge of making sure they became the perfect waiters. And the girls. She wanted to just scream whenever she thought of them. They weren't going to be ready in time for the ball. There was only a day left; tomorrow would be the big day.

Slamming the door open to the secret building deep in the forest, she said, "I don't see how we won't be found out within the first measure of the song."

"What are you talking about, Chesire? They're such graceful dancers." said the Duchess.

"_No_, they're not."

"It's because she's a perfectionist." commented Tweedle Dee.

"And not to mention, a paranoia of failing." added Tweedle Dum.

"I am _not_ paranoid."

"Yes, you are." said the March Hare.

"It doesn't matter right now, whether I'm crazy or not, which I'm _not_; what matters is the dance routines."

"Chesire, we have all of them down. Have you seen us lately?"

"Yes, I have and-"

"Well, because you were so unsatisfied, we practiced most of the night, for the past few days. And we improved a lot, if I do say so myself." told the Griffin.

"Then let's see it."

. . .

"…. Decent." said the Chesire begrudgingly. The girls cheered and she stood up.

"One last rehearsal for today, then we go get a final fitting for the costumes."

"O~h, the costumes… They're so lovely, aren't they?" asked the Fawn.

They started to giggle and compare them, and the Chesire cleared her throat. Instantaneously, they stood at attention, due to days of training with the Cat. Starting the music, they began the last rehearsal before D-Day.

. . .

"Dodo, we're here." announced the Cat. She was being pushed by the crowd behind her into the cavernous room. Spinning around in wonder, they stared at the ceiling, out the windows, at the floor, at the curtains, the stage, the chandelier, at virtually everything in the extravagant ballroom. The Fawn said, "Who knew the Hatter had so much money?"

"Nobody knew. Maybe it's part of his inheritance. After all, he's the prince." mused the Duchess.

"Now he doesn't seem so bad…. Maybe even good enough for me to marry." voiced Tweedle Dum. Her twin sister said, "Oh, don't be foolish, Tweedle Dum. He's _mine_. Besides, you have Humpty Dumpty."

Blushing at her comment, the white-haired girl could say nothing. The Griffin said condemningly, "You silly girls. He's Chesire's."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Chesire."

The sisters apologized to the Cat, who busy ignoring them and speaking with the Dodo. On a rack hung eight outfits in various colors. The Cat asked the maid whether they had been adjusted, and she replied that they were ready for the girls. The vert-haired feline called them over, and they all changed, with the exception of the leader of the Operation.

"Oh, March Hare, the red in your's goes so well with your hair!"

"Look at Fawn, in yellow! She's so pretty!"

"Griffin, you should really wear more pale blue. It's lovely on you."

"The twins! Oh, the twins!" exclaimed the Duchess, "See how adorable they are! Tweedle Dee in light violet and Tweedle Dum in sea green! Dodo, you have _such_ an eye for color!"

"Thank you, my lady." she replied, "What do you think of your clothes, White Rabbit? And Walrus?"

"The White Rabbit's an absolute darling in pink. And Walrus… Looking very chic."

The 7 continuously complimented each other, nearly giddy with excitement. The maid said, "Why are you not trying on your's, Chesire?"

"I just don't feel like it…"

"You should. So I can make any last minute adjustments if necessary."

"Chesire, you sly cat! How can you make us wear all of this, but you don't?" yelled the March Hare.

"I agree. It's not fair." said the Fawn.

"Don't worry. I won't take that many pictures." added the White Rabbit.

Reluctantly, she changed, and no one said anything. Finally, Tweedle Dee broke the silence with, "Dodo~, that's _really_ unfair."

Her sister said, "Yeah, how can you make Chesire the prettiest?"

"I didn't do anything different. It's just her."

The blonde noblewoman rushed up to the Cat and hugged her, saying, "Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if the Hatter falls in love with you again when he sees you."

Just then, the Caterpillar and the Carpenter burst into the room, with hair on the frenzy and tired but proud eyes. They held a metal briefcase, which they set down carefully on the marble parquet. The smoking woman said, "I present to you the Pishsalver II. It doesn't change your size, but your appearance as you will it. All you need to do is imagine it, and drink."

"How long does it last for?"

"About six hours. Plenty of time, right?"

"Maybe… How many vials are there?"

"20. Two for each of you."

"There are 8 of us, not 10. The Duchess and Nina…. Well, Nina bailed."

"And for good reason. I'm a horrible dancer." defended the Cook.

"No matter. I'm sure one of you will end up horribly wrong. Now. Where should I put them?" asked the Carpenter. He was holding the case, waiting for an answer.

"Just set it on the table and I'll take it."

"Alright."

"Mmmm…. I can see we're all prepared for tomorrow."

"The big day…." replied the Fawn.

"Oh, I'm all nervous now." said the Walrus.

"Why? Because of the White Kni-"

"NO." she cut the Carpenter off, and continued with, "I think I'll go home now, Chesire. I'm a little tired, and I have a feeling we're going to need all of our energy tomorrow. It's okay with you, right?"

"Yes. We should all go home, actually. But change before you do. Which means…" the Cat pointedly looked at the only man in the building, and he laughed, saying, "Oh right. I'll get out of your way then…. Duchess. It was nice seeing you."

When they were all back in their regular attire, all of the "dancers" left, waving goodbye. Chesire, more exhausted than anyone, sat down and sighed. The Dodo asked, "Would you like to go to Witzend Manor with me?"

"Hmmm? Why?"

"Well, there are a few things that I forgot to bring to give to you."

"…. I suppose I should go and get them from you, shouldn't I?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Alright then."

They made their way together, and once they were at the Hatter's former residency, the maid put down the sewing materials and said, "You can put the case and the bag down on the table." Doing as she was told, her costume and the vials were set down on sofa in the west parlour room.

"What is it that you wanted to give to me?"

"Follow me, please."

They left the room and entered a room Chesire had never seen before. It was dark, and cold. The servant asked, "Um… When is your birthday?"

"My birthday?"

"Yes."

"I…. Don't remember."

"I see…."

"Why?"

There was no answer, and only 6 consecutive beeping sounds. A hissing sound was heard next, as if air were being released. The Dodo said, "Please stand back."

A split second later, a heavy door swung wide open. Behind the door was a giant room made of thick glass. Inside the glass was water, reflecting light from the stone pillars that were acting as a border. Inside of the square was a single pedestal with a large, ornate chest. The Chesire stepped inside after the bird and asked, "What is this?"

"The personal safe of the Hatter. He keeps his most valuable possessions in here. There were hats, but he took them out and put them into the workshop. You may not believe it, but that house is under extremely heavy security."

"So… You're just _allowed_ to come in here whether he knows or not?"

"The necklace and earrings he gave you for the Masquerade… I pulled them out from here."

"Isn't this… Well, I'm not one much for morales, but isn't this stealing, in a sense?"

"No."

"No?"

"Do you see those bureaus?"

"Yes."

"Read the plaques under them."

'Necklace for birthday…. Bracelet for Annual Wonderland Ball….. Crown for school play…'

"These are from years ago. Look at the dates."

"Not all of them."

About halfway down the line, the bird stood at a chest. On the nameplate was engraved: necklace and earrings for Masquerade.

"Last week…."

"Do you need further proof?"

"I would like some…. This is getting strange."

"I'm not sure if I should show you…."

"If the Hatter gets angry, just tell him it was me who pushed you to. What is it?"

"Over here, in the center."

Walking to it, the Cat read: Engagement ring.

"Engagement ring? To who?"

"I believe… To you."

"To _me_?"

"Yes."

"Can I open it?"

"I-"

Before she could say yes or no, the curious green-haired woman unlatched it and lifted the lid. Thoughts were rushing in circles in her head, but it all came to a halting stop when she saw absolutely nothing except for velvet bedding.

"Why is there nothing in there?"

"That's strange… It was there a few days ago, when he asked me to do an inventory on them… He must've gotten it when I wasn't here. Did the Hatter give anything to you before… Before he lost his memories?"

"No….. Wait…. He…. He gave me this."

Reaching underneath the collar of her shirt, she took out the necklace the raven-haired man had given her the night everything had gone wrong.

"It's…. It's not a key."

"Why?"

"He said that this was the key to his workshop. And gave this to me."

"Oh. You see, Chesire… There's something that the Hatter is fond of saying, despite how… Cheesy it is."

"What?"

"That his _real_ workshop, isn't the building in the back, but it's his heart. That's where he imagines all of the hats, and from there comes the sincerity and love he puts into them."

"Wait so…"

"I do believe that he proposed to you… In quite an eccentric way, since you didn't even realize until now."

The Cat blankly stared at the silver ring. It was slowly spinning around from the chain it hung from, causing for the large diamond to catch the light and nearly blind both of the women.

'I'm…. He…. HE PROPOSED TO ME?!'

**A/N: That Hatter, not even letting her know he proposed.**


	6. The Scent

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Yup, still alive! I'm really sorry. I had like three projects, and a test, and one of my projects is STILL not done yet (it's due in a couple of days), and then I have like a quiz and another test coming up. It's all a pain in the behind honestly. But I'm really sorry I couldn't update for like two weeks. Whenever I was taking a break from my projects, I would write a little, but honestly, going from writing about human trafficking to craziness in ****_The Crazy Coup D'état_**** is REALLY hard. Which is why a lot of things are probably really off, but please be nice and just look over them :) Please? :D But I hope you enjoy, and hope you found the long wait rewarding (I really hope that), and I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** and it's affliates, along with ****Alice in Wonderland**** are not my property.**

Ch. 6

"Are you alright, Chesire?"

"To be honest…. No. How can he…."

"Well…. It's the Mad Hatter. It would be strange if he had proposed the normal way."

"But…. I didn't even know, and I said yes."

"I suppose you could ask him what he was thinking tomorrow."

"I guess so…."

"Speaking of tomorrow, I'll give you the accessories-" began the Dodo, but the tired Cat cut in and asked, "Could you just give it to me tomorrow morning? I'm exhausted."

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'll drop by in the morning before we go-"

"Actually, why don't you sleep here? I'm sure the Hatter wouldn't mind."

"No, I should really-"

"Please do. In truth, I'm actually a little lonely. It's terribly quiet without the mad man." the maid confided in her.

"Should I?"

The Dodo nodded, and the green haired woman gave in. They left the vault, and the servant carefully closed the door. The safe's entrance's metal walls dulled and turned into the wallpaper, so that it was completely disguised. The bird said, "I'll draw a bath for you."

"Where?"

"In the master bathroom, of course. Now that you're his fiancé, all of his is partially your's."

"I….."

"It's okay, Miss Chesire."

"I…. I don't want to argue. I'm tired."

They parted ways, the servant going upstairs while the Cat returned to the parlour room. Taking the briefcase and the box with her clothes, she followed in the Dodo's footsteps. Setting her luggage down onto a chair, she looked around the vast room. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. She pulled the necklace out again and stared at it.

'I'm engaged…..'

Questions, and a bit of anger filled her. How could he just do that to her? Without even telling her. And when he lost his memory too… Suddenly, sadness overcame the irritation, and she sighed. What would she do if she failed in getting the Hatter back? The Cat was about to sit down when the Dodo reappeared and said, "It's been prepared. There's a bathrobe for you on the stool besides the tub. I'll go out and buy you some pajamas while you're enjoying your bath."

"Oh. You don't have to go through all of tha-"

"It's a basic obligation that I'm happy to complete."

"Well…."

"Please do relax, Miss Chesire. You need the rest, I'm thinking."

"….. Alright."

Going inside of the overly-luxurious bathroom, the Cat undressed and slid into the large tub. The room had the smell of roses lazily drifting around with the slight steam from the warm water. Loosening her tense muscles, she leaned back against the smooth, pure porcelain and allowed her thoughts to wander, carefully staying away from the thoughts of tomorrow's plan.

But she failed.

The past few days, she had been busy on purpose, so that she wouldn't have the time and the focus, or the energy to just ponder on what had just happened to her. Had the Hatter been tricked? He wasn't one to go along with a bribe. Then what was it? How could they make him completely forget her? Along with everyone else, according to the reports of Wonderlandians, but specifically _her_? He had said himself that he didn't know what he would do if he didn't know her. So how could he just utterly and completely pretend that they had never met before?

But something dawned unto the Cat. When she had seen him in the throne room, almost a week ago, she had looked into his eyes, pleading for him to remember, to recall who she was. But the way he looked at her… Not even a well-seasoned actor could have made the same expression in his eyes, the curiosity of who the intruder was…. Although the man certainly wasn't a bad liar (one of the best, in fact), not even he would have the skills to replicate something like emotions you feel when you meet a curious person for the first time.

'His memories have been erased….'

There was a myth in Wonderland, usually disregarded by adults, and fervently believed by children, that there was a wild beast by the name of the Bandersnatch. Although cloaked in mystery, everyone, especially the young ones, were intrigued by the monster. Nobody dared to see whether the legend was true or not; however, so to this day, although decades had passed, nobody knows for sure whether the Bandersnatch is true or false. However, that wasn't all of the legend. The fabled creature was able to give powers to any who could control it. What powers it could grant was unknown, but it never stopped anyone from fantasizing about what gifts the Bandersnatch could bestow.

'It's only a children's tale….'

Despite her attempts to brush aside the thoughts of the folkloric brute, she kept wondering whether it really did exist, and if there actually _was_ someone who had come across the creature and had mastered it, attaining a power, or if the Bandersnatch itself had done something to the Hatter…. Either way, she decided, the King and Queen had something to do with his sudden amnesia. Sliding down into the bubbles until only the upper half of her face was above the water level, Chesire closed her eyes.

'Hatter… Please remember me tomorrow…. We miss you so much. _I_ miss you.'

A knock interrupted her silent grieving, and she sat up again.

"What is it, Dodo?"

"I brought you your nightwear, Miss. Where shall I put them?"

"Just come in and set them down here. I don't mind."

Obediently, the maid entered and put a folded dress made of pale green silk onto the sink's counter. Bowing, she was about to leave when the green haired woman said, "You said that you missed him."

The bird turned back to face the fiancé of her employer and replied, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because… Well, he was the life of this house. He's the life of anywhere he goes. He's an excitable person, but he's also friendly, and kind. The Hatter…. Everyone loves him. How could they not? He's such an odd character, that you would think that people would stay away from him, but they see his amiable demeanour, and you just seem to be…. Drawn to him. We all miss him. We feel his absence greatly. But we're not in complete despair."

"Why is that?" the feline asked.

"Because we have you. If anyone is going to retrieve his memories, it would be you. You two loved each other so much, and for so long. Although it's only been a few weeks since he confessed to you, _anyone_ could tell how you two truly felt. Why, even the young children, upon seeing you together, would giggle and ask their mothers why the Chesire and the Hatter weren't holding hands."

The Cat's cheeks reddened, and the Dodo chuckled. She continued, "There's no need to be embarrassed."

"I'm… I'm not."

"The Hatter always said you were a horrible liar."

"That's because I rarely lie."

"True. But what was the reason for the sudden question, Miss Chesire?"

The bathroom became quiet all of a sudden, and the maid looked at the woman in the bathtub curiously. Randomly, the "visitor" burst into tears, and the feathered creature was mildly startled. Walking to her, she asked softly, "Is there anything you would like to talk about, Miss?"

The tabby struggled to control the tears, and managed to answer with a wobbly yes. The housemaid said not unkindly, "Then why don't you finish bathing while I get a cup of tea for you, and then we'll sit down and have a chat."

Nodding, the last tear slid down the green-haired woman's cheek and she turned towards the various perfumed soaps on the side of the large bathtub. The Dodo left, and in a little less than half an hour, the Cat was sitting on the enormous bed, carefully wrapped in a bathrobe, with her long emerald locks still slightly damp. She was on the edge of the great piece of furniture, with the raven-haired servant besides her. Holding a cup of tea, the heat from the porcelain cup seeped into her fingers, reminding her of the Hatter's warmth. Sayoko patiently waited for the Chesire to start speaking.

Seconds ticked by, as the tall grandfather clock in the corner worked away at its task. Finally, she said, "I suppose it's normal for me to miss him, isn't it?"

"Of course, Miss Chesire."

"It's just so hard without him…. Life seems…. A little flatter, a little less colorful without him. Like, it could be better, but it isn't. The stupid man just had to go get his memories lost."

"Do you resent him?"

"Do I resent him? No, I don't. I feel an immense bitterness and hatred towards his…. Mother, however. Did you know…"

"That he was the lost prince? I did."

"How?" the slightly wet-haired woman inquired.

"Because I was part of the secret faction that saved his life. I was the one who…. Threw him out the Castle, quite literally."

"How did the Queen not kill you? She must've been furious."

"I was the one sent to murder him, you see, and I pretended to. I told her that I had thrown his ashes into the river. When he came back… I was waiting for him outside of the Castle. The Queen doesn't know my whereabouts. I've been hiding from her."

"But she knows who you are…."

"Well, yes, but I suppose she's decided it's useless whether she kills me now or not, so she just doesn't care anymore."

"What a strange woman…"

"A queer person, indeed." agreed the fowl.

They sat in silence again, until the Chesire sighed heavily.

"I love him very much." she said, more to herself, than to the lady beside her. She continued, "And he probably loves me as much as I him, since he proposed but…. But, what if I'm not able to bring him back tomorrow? Or ever? What if he'll live to be the King of Wonderland, and marry that princess from Looking Glass Land or whatever?"

"Looking Glass Land?"

"Yes. You know, that country next to Wonderland. Famed for the beauty of the monarchy. They're always looking into mirrors, which is why they named their nation, Looking Glass Land. Isn't that a bit vain?"

"Oh dear… Are you _sure_ it's the princess of Looking Glass Land?"

"Yes. If the Hatter wasn't mistaken, that is."

The maid paled, causing for the feline to become comfused to her reaction. Setting down the teacup onto the bedside table, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh my….. Miss Chesire. You _must_ make his memories return. We can't afford for us to lose him."

"Us?"

"_He cannot marry Princess Nunnally_."

"Well, that's a given-"

"No, you don't understand. I finally understand."

"Understand _what_?" demanded an exasperated Cat. The Dodo's eyes settled on her, and replied, "Why the Queen decided to just sweep the Hatter back into the monarchy as if nothing had happened. Isn't it strange, that after all of these years, she decides to re-unite with him?"

"Well yes, but it's the _Queen_. If she were to do something that's considered normal, the sky would probably fall."

"She's putting it into action."

"Dodo, will you tell _me_ what you're thinking, and stop mumbling to yourself?!"

"I apologize, Miss Chesire…."

"Now. Explain." the woman with the gold eyes ordered.

"With any political marriage, it's to gain something. Correct?"

"Yes…."

"Whether it's wealth, resources, an alliance, whatever…. The King and Queen, their Heartnesses, are vying to recreate the world in their images."

"How in the wor….. Oh."

"Their first target will be the region next to our's; Looking Glass Land. They'll marry the Hatter and the princess together, send assassins to kill of the monarchs of the princess's native land, which means…"

"The Hatter will be King."

"And they'll probably-"

"Kill the two off, gaining a country that way. They're willing to murder their own child?"

"They are prepared to toss aside anything that will hinder them from their objective."

"What, then do we interrupt the marriage before that?"

"Yes, and in order for that to happen, he must regain his memories. All of them. And warn his and her Mirrornesses. And maybe…. Well, that can come later."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, Miss; it's far too early to consider that."

"Why will you not tell me?"

The maid evaded her question by remarking on the late time, and how the Cat should go to sleep for tomorrow. Turning all of the lights off, save for a small lamp, she left the room quietly with the teacup in hand and closed the door behind her. Exhaustion hitting her like a tsunami, the Chesire crawled underneath the thick blanket. She inhaled, involuntarily sighing (she seemed to be breathing in deeply extremely often lately), and accidentally took a noseful of a scent that was…. Nostalgic. It smelled like old books, honey suckle, the early morning mist, freesia, and vanilla, all mixed together. The end result was actually quite pleasing to the nose, despite the odd combinations.

The strange but familiar fragrance annoyed her though; she _knew_ this perfume. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't touch on it. Until she realized where it was from.

The Hatter.

The _Hatter_ had always smelled like this, the old books, morning mist, honey suckle, freesia, and vanilla….

A sad, tiny smile appeared on the feline's pale face. He had always been there, ever since she could remember, and now he wasn't. Sorrow began to pour into her mind, and she hugged a pillow, as if trying to squeeze some kind of comfort out of its feathers. But the sadness was run over by a new emotion.

Anger.

The rage returned, as strong as ever, for the selfish, cold-hearted Queen.

'Tomorrow', she thought, 'tomorrow, I'll_ kill_ her.'

The fury stayed, carving a hole into her mind, creating determination to destroy the insane monarch's agenda.

. . .

"Chesire, love. Chesire. Chesire! Sweetheart! You really _must_ work on getting up better in the morning. What'll happen if we have children? I'll tell you now, I'm not going to be the only one waking up to go comfort the crying children."

"Hatter?"

"Yes, it's me. Who else would it be? Who else would lie right next to you in bed?"

The Cat's eyes snapped open, and she immediately looked to her side. Disappointment seemed to smack her back to reality, telling her that the Hatter had no idea as to who she was, much less be attempting to wake her up in the morning. Sitting up, she took out the gift he had given her and said, "Just wait until I get to you today. You are in so much trouble, Hatter."

. . .

"Oh, Lelouch! You look incredibly handsome! As always!"

"I'm not sure, mother. I feel as if I'm missing something." the prince replied. He was standing in front of a full-length mirror, while servants went about, fixing his suit. The Queen was right behind him, and had been gushing nonstop ever since he had changed into the tailored clothes.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean… Something just feels a little off." he replied. Motioning, he waved his hand in the area above his head.

"Oh, you mean your crown."

"No…. Not a crown…. Like…. Like a hat."

The smile on the Monarch of Heart's red lips, which never quite reached her eyes, hardened, and it was some time before she gathered her composure enough for her to answer, "People like us, Lelouch sweetheart, don't wear _hats_. We wear _crowns_."

"No, we do wear hats. I know. Because of the Mad Hatter, they broke that tradition, right? The Mad Hatter? Mother, what exactly happened to that man anyways? He just disappeared apparently, without a trace. Do you know where I can find him? I'd like to speak to him."

"What?"

"The Mad Hatter. Do you know what happened to him?" repeated the man himself.

**Ender: So... Is Chesire going return his memories? Will the Queen succeed in her devious plan? What exactly happened at the Gala, anyhow? Answers revealed in the next chapter! (Or the last question, anyways)**

**A/N: I realize I've been dragging the whole confrontation thing really long, but as I was writing this, I realized that I should probably include things from the Hatter's side. I mean, I have, because sometimes ideas just randomly appear in my mind, and I write them down, but a little earlier than that. You know? But I hope you liked it and... Well... Look forward to the next chapter! Please? :-)**


	7. Sometimes Affection Can Hurt

**A/N: Hello~ I hope you like the chapter J Please continue to support the Crazy Coup!**

Ch. 7

"Chins up and smiles on, ladies."

The Griffin, Tweedle Dee and Dum, the Fawn, the Walrus, the March Hare and the White Rabbit, and Chesire were in the back of a wooden cart. They swung with the rhythm of their transportation. The entrance to the enclosed space, a flimsy, pale blue cloth, flapped gently in the wind. They stopped, and everyone sat perfectly still. The Cat, the apparent leader of the group, sat so that she was at the head of everyone, and was facing the curtain. It opened soon, and a voice said, "Out."

One by one, the troupe filed out. Chesire was last, and nearly fell off. The Walrus caught her by the arm, and she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to not having a tail." she muttered back. Before they had left to start on their trip to the Castle of Hearts, each of the women had drunken one vial of the Carpenter and Caterpillar's joint creation. A pain hit them, but soon passed, as tails, ear, and all other animal parts disappeared until they looked entirely human. As a result, they all had a few problems… Such as not being as balanced as before.

'How in the world did the Hatter manage to walk upright without a tail?'

Quickly regaining her poise, she straightened herself, and the servant said, "Who's the leader?"

Stepping forward, the feline listened to him say, "Alright, I need you ladies to go towards that man over there for a security check. Do you have any bags or equipment with you?"

Shaking her head in reply, she waited for him to continue. Checking his clipboard, the sandy-haired man asked, "Alright then, you're the… Black Knights? Bit of a strange name for a belly dancing entertainment group."

She shrugged, and turned on her heel. The high ponytail of emerald green hair swung around and lightly brushed him. The gold crown sitting on her head gleamed from catching the sunlight, as did the rest of her bangles. The undercover agents followed her, nearly blinding anyone near them in the process. Their silver jewelry jingled as they made their way to the line of guards.

"Masks off."

No one moved to take their sheer, colorful, gemmed face-masks off. The ensemble, along with the sentinels, stared at the leader. The feline showed her refusal to cooperate by shaking her head again. The armed man repeated his command in a raised voice, causing for the other performers to stare.

"What's happening?" interrupted a new voice. The Red Knight appeared, cheerful as always, curious to see what the commotion was about. He saw the familiar gold eyes of the Cat, and was about to say, "Hey, Chesire, what are you doing here?" when the subordinate saluted and reported, "They won't take their masks off, sir. We've strict orders to check everyone's identity and make sure the Chesire Cat doesn't interrupt the Gala."

"Let them pass."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said let them pass."

"But sir, the Queen, her Heartness, herself sai-" began the poor warden, but kind blonde paladin cut him off and replied with, "I know these women. Let them pass. I assure you, the Queen won't see a trace of the Chesire Cat today."

Reluctantly, he unbarred the way, and the group of 8 passed through safely. The Red King's chevalier motioned for them to follow him, and soon they were on the edge of a forest on the Castle grounds.

"Okay, Chesire, can you tell me why you're sneaking into the Castle? And not very well at that."

"I can't tell you."

"You should. I need to know."

"If you know, you'll kick me out." she replied.

"Well, that depen-"

Swiftly kicking him in his weakest spot, he doubled over, clutching his private spot. In a pained voice, he asked, "Why'd you do that all of a sudd-" when the Cat attacked again and struck him on his temple. Knocked out cold, he slumped to the ground. Breathing in deeply so that her mask trembled slightly, she stepped over the unconscious man, her pure skirt's hem lightly brushing his nose. Quietly, and unquestioningly, the rest followed her, and soon they were outside of the Castle, waiting in line to enter.

"Where are the Black Knights?"

The Walrus raised her hand, as she was on the taller side out of the troupe, and they were promptly escorted into the heavily guarded fortress. Inside, servants, performers, and guards were frantically rushing about, trying to be prepared when their time came. A young boy came to them, who had incredibly long, blonde hair.

"Black Knights? That's you?"

They motioned that they were, and he ordered in a lazy drawl, "Then follow me."

The women were led to a private room, which was devoid of all furniture. Letting them inside, he said, "Apparently, you're a VIP group, so you get this private room to prepare. I hope you make good use of it. There's a rumour going around that the Queen will behead anyone's performance she doesn't like."

When the strange child left, the Chesire cleared her throat and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Could we practice one more time? Suddenly, I'm not feeling so confident." squeaked the twin girl with white hair. Everyone nodded in agreement, and the Cat sighed. She said, "You practice, then. I have to go out and take care of something."

"What?" inquired the Griffin.

"Yes, Chesire, what is it?" added the Fawn.

"Are you going to do something reckless?" questioned Tweedle Dee.

"She probably is." commented the March Hare.

"Cheese." said the White Rabbit.

"I have to go get our bags. Did anyone notice that we completely forgot about them, what with the excitement with the Red Knight?"

"Oh, the bags…. I think I saw them near the entrance we came through." replied the Walrus.

"I'll go get them. Practice one last time."

They said that they would, and got into their positions as the feline left the room. The large hallway had several chandeliers, and all kinds of paintings. Her feet sunk into the thick Persian carpets as she made her way down. Suddenly, the quiet was interrupted as she heard yelling and then a door banging open. Whipping around, she found out what the distraction was. Her eyes widened in surprise.

The Hatter stumbled out of the doorway, his suit's coat half-on, and a crown tilted messily on his head. Looking into the room he had just abruptly left with eyes full of fear, he nearly ran into the vast window on the other side. Skidding to avoid it, he knocked over a bust of the King of Hearts. Shattering, the shards scattered everywhere but he paid them no mind. Several pillows flew out after his wake, and he began to run in the direction of the Chesire.

"Excuse me! Miss!"

Still in shock from seeing him, she said nothing in reply, and he continued to yell, "Ack! Please help me!"

"Wha-"

As he sprinted past, he grabbed her hand, pulling her into a run. They didn't make it far, as he ran out of breath fairly quickly. The shrill screaming of the Queen of Hearts motivated him to start running again, despite being short of breath. With burning lungs, he continued to drag the slightly dazed Chesire. Suddenly turning right, he started to race towards a very solid looking wall. There was a single painting of a calm, deep blue lake. There were stone steps leading into the water, and at the top of the staircase, there was a white marble rotunda.

"U-um, this is a dead e-"

Not slowing down at all, he leapt into the barrier, pulling the Cat with him. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact, but it came too late. She didn't feel any pain though, and she opened her eyes to see vivid _grass_. Rolling, she stopped tumbling when the momentum from running died. Shocked as to what happened, she lay down on her back, simply staring at the clear sky.

"I apologize, my lady. Are you hurt anywhere? I realize that it was completely rude to just push you into here…"

Turning her head, she looked up at the man who was in a sitting position next to her. His eyes were looking concerned and apologetic, as he studied her face. She didn't say anything in return, and only stared at him, tuning out his confession of remorse.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked, after some time had passed. Remembering how the Hatter had always been worried over whether something was on his face led her to think about his unusual habits, and how much she missed the eccentricity of the milliner. And here he was in front of her, but she couldn't do anything because he couldn't recall who she was, and what they had been through. She burst into tears, and the prince grew alarmed.

"I'm so sorry! You must be hurt somewhere, I'm so very sorry. Where were you injured? Is it your leg? Your arm? My lady?"

She ignored him and her tears continued to slide down her face into her hair that was fanned out everywhere. The nervous man continued to inquire whether she was in pain or not, when he was cut off due to his surprise. The Cat had sat up and tackled him in a hug. She dug her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. The Hatter hesitantly patted her on the back and allowed for the two to stay in the slightly awkward position.

He did feel sorry. Not only because she had been dragged into strange circumstances because of him, but also because something was making the pretty but unknown woman cry. Odd sorrow filled him, as his dress shirt became wet from her weeping. Slowly, he embraced her back and rested his chin on the top of the green hair of the lady.

She heaved a heavy sigh, and he ran his hand through her green locks, trying to comfort her mysterious sadness.

"I'm sorry." he said after a while.

"For what?" was the muffled reply. She had her cheek pressed against his crisp, red silk dress shirt, while the man was sitting cross-legged with the Cat in his lap. She had yet to let go of him, and honestly, Lelouch was surprised to find that he didn't mind at all. He answered with, "For whatever is making you cry."

"You don't even know what it is." she accused.

"But apologizing, despite not knowing what it's for exactly, is better than no apology."

"That's not true."

"How?"

"The person… I believe that they can find out why. But they're not."

"Maybe they need a little help."

Chesire looked up at him through her eyelashes, and his expression softened. She repeated, "Help?"

"Even the supposedly greatest person in the world needs a break at times and requires assistance, sometimes even in the most simplest of tasks."

"… Then I have a question for you."

"I'll see to it that I answer as best as possible."

"How would you help an amnesiac?"

"An amnesiac? Well…. It really depends but I would first try with showing and recreating memories for him? Sometimes, some actions or places, something, could be a trigger to them to unlock a memo-"

Tugging on his black scarf, which was tucked underneath his matching, black satin vest, he was pulled down. The Cat closed her eyes, as their lips met. Shock coursed through the Hatter; he immediately thought of Princess Nunnally, and the scandal that this would cause, but…. He didn't break the kiss. Instead, his eyes fluttered shut, and leaned in. They broke apart, when they heard, "_What in my name are you two doing_?!"

Realizing who it was, the prince didn't look to find out the identity of the interrupter because he already knew who it was. Complete dread flooded him, but he didn't stand. He didn't really feel like fighting with the Queen, and he didn't really care to throw the weirdly familiar woman off his lap.

"LELOUCH! ANSWER ME! WHAT WERE YOU JUST DOING?!" she yelled. The Queen of Hearts' face was nearly the same shade as her fancy gown; a lively, tomato red. Brandishing her scepter wildly, she advanced towards the two rapidly, all the time screaming questions at her son.

"I KNOW I HAVE PERFECT EYESIGHT, SO WHY DID I JUST SEE YOU AND THAT… WOMAN _KISSING_?! ARE YOU INSANE?! ARE YOU RETARDED?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING?! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER PRINCESS NUNNALL-"

"I'm not crazy, I'm not stupid, and I haven't forgotten anything, especially the princess." he replied. His answer was so full of irony for the Cat, that she actually snorted in disbelief.

"YOU! YOU WITCH! YOU HORRIBLE, FILTHY, EVIL _WITCH_! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!"

"I haven't done anything. But you should know that he's a very good kisser."

"You _impudent_ little bit-"

"Mother, that's not-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" the monarch spat. Completely outraged, she grabbed the top of the staff. Drawing it out, a sharp sword slid out, and she pointed it towards the Cat's chest. Breaking into a run, she made her way to Chesire. The feline jumped up and ran away from the man who was still sitting dumbfoundedly on the grass.

A duel ensued.

The Cat had excellent fighting skills, and they didn't go to waste. She continued to dodge the blade and her biting comments were on par with the Queen's vicious words. The monarch's razor rapier suck into the trunk of a tree and Chesire took the opportunity. Kicking her feet from underneath her, Marianne fell ungracefully and slammed into the grass. Before she could recover, the tabby reached for her hands and pulled back while standing over her back. The Queen, who had been face down, was pulled up so that her upper body was off the ground. Firmly setting her foot down on the back of her waist, the Cat put her weight on the foot supported by the monarch and pulled back on her arms.

"No! No, please don't hurt he-"

She became distracted by the Hatter's sudden plea to not hurt his mother, when the woman herself wrenched free of the feline's hold, rolled on the ground, and hooked her foot around the distracted Chesire's knees. Bringing her leg closer, the Cat fell onto the floor, the wind knocked out of her. Not allowing for her to rest, she scrambled up while the Queen hurried into a standing position to run for her sword. The emerald haired woman sprinted towards the stairs, planning to jump into the lake. At this point, the operation had to be called off; the evil Queen knew she was here. Hopefully, the monarch wouldn't follow her in because of her dress.

There were soldiers blocking the way to the body of water however, and she skidded to a stop. Turning back, she saw the crazed mother making her way towards the Hatter's lover. Slightly frantic, she ran down the line of guards. Tripping on a root of a nearby tree, the wind was knocked out of her again. Gasping for breath, she struggled to get up, but found she was exhausted from fighting off the sovereign. The Cat could only helplessly stare at the gleeful consort. Upon arriving, she said in a sweet voice, "What a pity, Chesire. I would really have loved for a public execution for you, but I suppose this will have to do."

The prince, who had been trying to stop his mother, heard the name Chesire, and something in his head clicked into place. Breaking into a run, he arrived just in time to see the Queen raising her rapier, joyful smile on face. He yelled, "NO!", causing for both women to look at him. The raven-haired ruler didn't heed his plead though, and the blade kept going on its journey for the Cat's chest. Nearly falling because of his exhaustion at the physical strain, he arrived at the Chesire's execution spot. Pushing her out of the way, he felt relief that she had been saved, when an excruciating pain sent jolts of pain throughout his body. Looking down at his chest, he saw blood seep everywhere, blending in with the color of his shirt. His line of vision turned blurry as he raised his head to stare at his mother in surprise, who was still holding the handle of the embedded sword in shock. He heard screaming, and soon, everything blacked out.

**A/N: I really hope that made sense. I wrote it over the course of several days, and it may have not matched up or something, but it should have... I think. I hope you enjoyed! I love reviews, so please review if you have the time! Even comments on the story... It's really interesting to hear thoughts from the readers!**


	8. The Sentence at The Damocles Tower

**A/N: Boy, are you in for a shocker... . (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** and affliates are not my property.**

Ch. 8

The Griffin stuck her half-masked head out of the door and into the wide, empty hallway. To her right, she saw a wide open, gilded door, along with several shards of what looked like marble. She said to the crowded women behind her, "I don't see anyone."

"Where could she have gone? It's been…. It's been a little over an hour. You don't think she got lost, do you?" the kind Walrus voiced her concerns, and the March Hare smirked.

"She probably did. She's such a-"

"It's not impossible." cut in the Fawn. The twin girls nodded, and Tweedle Dee said, "The Castle of Hearts is the largest architectural structure in the surrounding kingdoms."

Her twin added, "It's said that you could hide in the Castle for weeks before anyone would find you, because there are so many rooms."

"Well, we should find her though, shouldn't we? We're supposed to be performing in fifteen minutes." said the White Rabbit. She was busy taking pictures of the view from the large bay windows of the room. Suddenly, a new voice was heard; the Duchess hurried inside, breathless due to her rushing. Everyone backed away from her to give her space and waited for her to catch her breath so she could tell them whatever it was that was so urgent.

"You…. Need to… Leave right away."

"What? Why? What about the Hat-" they began, but the noblewoman didn't let them finish their protests. She told them how the party had abruptly ended, due to an emergency the Queen, her Heartness, needed to attend to. All of the guests and performers were leaving, and they should too. It was only then, that the Duchess noticed there was someone missing.

"Where's Chesire?" inquired Nina.

"We don't know! That's what we were discussing." replied the Fawn.

Marching, footsteps, and screaming was heard. The women quickly closed the door until there was only a tiny sliver for them to peek in through. Gathering around, they tried to see what was happening.

In the hall was the monarch of Wonderland, looking incredibly distressed and angry. The shouting wasn't coming from her however; seeing what the source was, the Duchess gasped. Even the White Rabbit's ears perked up and curiosity arose in her.

"What is it?" demanded the March Hare.

"It's the Chesire." answered the aristocrat. Completely bewildered, the Carpenter's constant companion requested for a clarification. She only received a, "Sssshhhhhhhhh." from the blonde haired woman dressed in a royal blue.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO DID IT! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO PULLED OUT THE SWORD! IT'S NOT EVEN MINE! IT'S YOUR'S! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STABBED YOUR SON!"

The Queen stopped in her tracks. The guards that served her directly were struggling in pulling the strong-willed feline away to the dungeons. Turning around, she glared at the emerald-haired woman and replied, "You're _mad_, why would I pierce my precious son's body with a-"

"I don't know, but then again, I don't quite understand why you would abandon him when he was a child either." was the quiet answer. The Cat had considerably calmed down. After she had ceased screaming from seeing blood just pouring out of the Hatter, she had immediately rushed to him. Tearing off a large piece of fabric from her white, chiffon skirt, she pressed on the wound. The swatch turned red at an alarming speed, and she stopped applying pressure for a few seconds so that she could create more impromptu bandages.

Tears were blurring her vision; he couldn't die on her, not before he remembered who she was, not before she could ask him if he really meant to ask her to marry him, not before she could officially give him her answer. A sob broke free from her silent figure from just thinking that about the possibility of her not being able to see the Hatter smile at her again with the love he had for her.

Unexpectedly, someone gripped her tightly on her arms and tore her away from the severely injured body of the prince. Digging her heels into the grass, she tried to shake the two sentries off, but they refused to let her win. Tripping her, she fell down on her side. As they tied her hands behind her back and chain her feet together, she watched several servants hurrying about. They carefully set the limp body on a stretcher, and the royal physicians and doctors had arrived. The group left quickly, and the Chesire was pulled along.

Travelling through a short stretch of trees, they arrived at the other side to see the side entrance of the Castle of Hearts. Inside, she knew she would be dragged to prison chambers in the basement, or maybe even the solitary tower, specifically designed to torture the Queen's most hated enemies.

"Your Heartness, what shall we do with her?" asked the captain.

"Take her away out of my sight!" she snapped back.

"Yes, your Heartness!" they saluted, and the consort muttered, "You'll pay for your assassination attempt, you little-"

That was when the feline erupted into a shrieking fit. Astounded by the sudden outburst, the sovereign could only stare in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure. Swiftly slapping her, Marianne said in a cold, authoritative voice, "I don't have time for weaklings like you that can be broken in less than a day. Lelouch's life is at stake here, and if he dies before he can be of any use…. Well, I'll be damned then."

The tabby spat back, "You've already been damned."

"By who? By you? I don't believe it counts if a demonic witch like you condemns me. After all, _you've_ been damned."

Turning on her heel, the Queen clicked away in her stilettos to the side of her "beloved" son. A soldier, who had a strong grip on her arm, said, "Come on, then; off to the dungeons with you."

As the Cat was yanked away, the secret operatives stared at each other with wide eyes from the exchange they had overheard. The Griffin said, "I think we've overstayed on our visit."

"Yes, we should leave." agreed Tweedle Dee.

Packing everything up, the Duchess's cook looked out into the hall cautiously again, and finding that the coast was clear, told everyone to hurry out. They safely made it outside, and the Fawn asked while catching her breath, "What do we do now?"

"We need…. We need to save the Chesire. She'll probably be beheaded, if not for some other horrible punishment." forecasted Tweedle Dum in an ominous voice. Groaning, the March Hare complained, "What is _wrong_ with those two?! Getting captured by that evil Queen…."

"March Hare! There's no time to be whining. We need to regroup." said the Walrus.

"Regroup, regroup….. We could meet at my cottage!" volunteered the Duchess. Agreeing to meet at the gentlewoman's main residency in half an hour after gathering the other sub-leaders of the "Black Knights", or that was the name the March Hare insisted on, and spread apart in search of the missing members.

. . .

"Oh Lelouch, oh my poor child, what has that dastardly woman done to you?"

The raven-haired woman was sitting on a chair besides the bed of the young man who was barely clinging onto life. The royal physician had sent for the royal surgeon, who was now preparing to begin an operation. Going to his monarch, he said, "Your Heartness, you will need to leave during the surgery, lest something could go wrong due to the…. Audience."

Strangely enough, she didn't protest and left; not before she grabbed the doctor's hands and threatened, "Don't let him die. Or it's your head."

Marianne was at a loss all of a sudden. She didn't know what to do. It felt wrong to do everyday activities, what with her son undergoing a medical procedure with his life hanging in balance. Behind her, she heard a deep, gravelly voice ask, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Charles…."

The King of Hearts stood behind her. He had seen to it that all of the guests were escorted out the Castle and had returned immediately to his wife's side. Striding to her, he asked, "My dear, what happened?"

"It's Lelouch…."

"What's wrong? How bad is the situation that we had to cancel-"

She burst into tears, and the King was mildly surprised.

"Marianne?"

"Charles, what happens if he dies? Then what will become of our grand plans? They'll all come crashing down, and we won't be able to recreate the world in our image."

"He'll live."

"H-how do you know?"

"Because he is our son. Your blood and my blood, the royal blood of the vi Wonderlands course through him; he'll fight to live. Just as you and I have been doing all our lives."

"Oh Charles…"

"Don't fret, dear. He'll be fine. All we have to do is wait for him with open arms."

. . .

The Chesire was unceremoniously thrown into the wide, octagonal room. Scraping her knees and hands on the stone, the thick metal door was slammed shut, and the echoing of the bolts sliding into place resounded in her prison. Surprisingly, it was bright and airy inside. There were four large windows, placed in the directions of North, East, South, and West. The late sunlight showed a small cot, a chamber pot, and a small, wooden table with a flimsy looking stool.

Rushing to the apertures, she opened the glass doors and looked down the dizzying height of the tower. Seeing the 200 feet drop was threatening to get to her nerves, and she refused to lose any of courage that she had barely mustered. Turning back to the interior of the prison, she could find nothing that would help in her escape. Frustrated by her situation, she sat down on the small bed and put her head in her hands.

'You idiot. Look what you've gotten yourself into. You should've just left him and stuck with the plan.' she reprimanded herself, but even through the scolding, she knew she wouldn't have left the Hatter, not when it was so rare to see him.

'Was it really only a week ago that he had told me he loved me? That we went to his workshop and went swimming with Suzaku and the White Queen? 7 days ago, he had reminded me that he loved me. And now, he could pass me in the street, and not even have the slightest idea of what kind of relationship we had been in….'

Shaking her head, she tried to stop grieving, but she just couldn't.

Not today.

Everything seemed completely hopeless. Most likely, if she didn't find a way to break out, she would be executed. But let's say that managed to obtain freedom from here; what could she do? She would now be marked as a terrorist and a threat to Wonderland; people would turn away from her; she had no one to go to. Lying down, Chesire stared up at the blank ceiling, struggling to fight off her despair.

. . .

The Queen had stayed up all night, not able to sleep. She couldn't bear to think of the setbacks that would be caused if the boy died. So she hadn't gone to sleep at all. Instead, in order to keep her body busy, she practiced fencing. Just as the fencing épée of Alexander, the royal fencing tutor, was flung away from his hands, Charles came into the empty ballroom and said, "Marianne."

She took off her helmet and tossed it to the side. She asked, "Is he…..?"

"You should go speak to the doctor."

The consort ran out of the room, impatient to see if her nightmare would come true. Alexander bowed after her fast exit, left alone to finally rest after the hours of brutal sword fighting.

Marianne vi Wonderland burst into the elegant bedroom of her son. The owner of the room himself was lying on the wide, stylish bed; the physician, who was exhausted from the long surgical operation, bowed at the monarch's entrance. She said, "Well?"

"It took many difficult hours, but he lives. He's very weak, but he will live to see another sun rise."

"How long will it take for him to recover?"

"With his young Heartness's physical stamina, I would estimate roughly about a month or so."

"A _month_?!"

"Your Heartness, Prince Lelouch is currently asleep."

Lowering her voice, she repeated, "A month? Can't you make it shorter?"

"It all depends on his Heartness, and how well he rests and how well he fares afterwards."

She sighed. The sovereign didn't like the approximated amount of time he would need to be able to recover completely, but it was better than him dying. The servant left, and she walked to the side of her son. He looked incredibly pale, probably from the blood he had lost, and frail. Disgusted, she thought, 'Weak thing…. If it weren't for Princess Nunnally, you would've died a long time ago.'

She left the room, satisfied that he would live. Two maids were walking by the entrance of the hall of the Prince's chambers quietly. When they saw the Queen, they stopped in their tracks and curtsied respectfully. She asked, "Do you know where Lord Kururugi is?"

"I believe he is at the stables, your Heartness. He was preparing to go on a journey to the forest. News of an underground rebellion reached him, and he is going out with the Knight of Red to investigate."

The woman now had a new mission; to make the Chesire Cat suffer for nearly foiling their plans. And the first step would be speaking to the White Knight.

. . .

"Your Heartness!"

As expected of a high-ranking officer, the brunette immediately stopped saddling his horse and bowed deeply. Acknowledging his greeting, she asked, "Where is the terrorist?"

"She is currently in the Damocles Tower, your Heartness."

"Under whose orders was she moved there?"

"His Heartness, King Charles."

"Do you have the key, White Knight?"

He replied that he did, and the Queen ordered, "Then do not go on your investigation and come with me instead. We need to go see the Chesire."

. . .

Cold water froze the feline to the bone as it was splashed all over her. Sputtering, she shot up into a sitting position, hair and clothes drenched and sticking to her skin. Woken up unceremoniously, she heard a familiar, and hated, voice say, "Know that I'm kind enough to give you a chance to bathe, Cat."

The Queen of Hearts was standing besides the now wet, lumpy mattress that served as a place to sleep. Behind her was the Knight of White, standing incredibly stiffly, as he always did whenever he was near anyone of noble birth.

A pink dress was tossed to the Chesire's lap. It clearly meant that she was to change.

"Right now?" the emerald-haired woman asked.

"I've really not much time to spare on you. Yes, _now_. Oh, is it because of the White Knight? He's a disciplined man. There's no need to fret over him."

Reluctantly, the Cat slipped on the dress that reached down to the middle of her shins. Next, black pennyloafers were thrown to her. Obediently slipping them on, she asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to dress me up in?"

"Just one."

"What?"

"Such impudence towards your ruler…. Tsk tsk tsk, you're going to have a _very_ hard time. I almost pity you."

The prisoner only glared in reply until something white covered her face. Pulling it off her head, she saw that it was an apron. Tying it on, she said, "Is my punishment some sick form of cosplaying?"

"No, no, no."

"Then what kind of torment have you dreamt up for me that requires me to dress like this?"

"I realized after all of the recent irritations that you've caused me, just killing you off wouldn't give any deep satisfaction. Therefore, I decided to make you suffer."

The feline didn't answer; she hated it, but dread was filling her from the wicked woman's words.

"You, Chesire Cat, will be the personal assistant to my dear son, Lelouch, in making sure Princess Nunnally falls in love with him, and they are happily married. You'll support him, pick his clothes, decide where the two will meet, everything. And as you help the two grow to love each other, you'll be forced to watch the very man who said that he loved you, adore another woman."

**A/Q: Do you like where the story is going?**

**Ending question(s): Will the Hatter ****_ever_**** remember Chesire? And how will Chesire fare in being forced to help the Hatter marry someone else? What will the Black Knights do to save the couple?**

**A/N: Please review! I'd like to hear comments (particularly reactions) of the latest chapter. Please continue to support the Crazy Coup!**


	9. The Painful Beginning

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** and affiliates is not my property.**

Ch. 9

Cheshire stood in utter shock. She stared at the Queen with wide eyes; the monarch was smirking, obviously relishing her triumph. She snapped her fingers, and there was a knock on the door. A tall man with silver hair entered the room, dressed in a blood red suit. Bowing, he said in a uncharacteristically high voice for a man, "Your Heartness."

"Mao… Do you remember how I spoke to you about the new recruit to assist my dear son?"

"Yes, your Heartness."

"Here she is. Her name is… Cheslie. She's a commoner, an _orphan_, who's grown up on the streets alone. She must be taught even the most basic manners. I can be promised that you can handle this…. Task?"

"Of course, your Highness. When shall I start the training?"

"Immediately. Complete her teaching so that she's prepared to serve within 7 days."

"Yes, your Heartness. Will that be all?"

"Yes."

The butler bowed respectfully, and when he straightened up, his black eyes drilled into the Cat's gold ones. He ordered in a light tone, "Follow me please, Cheslie. We've much work to do."

He waited for the woman to walk out of the prison. Climbing down the long, twisting staircase in silence, the Cheshire was uncomfortable. Not because of the maid uniform that she had donned, but more because there was something a little off with the man behind her. He didn't seem…. Normal. Of course, the Hatter wasn't exactly ordinary, but it was as if the two were different in a way…. She couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling chewing on the corner of her mind.

Nodding his head at the three guards standing near the entrance of the Tower, they were let out into the open. When the penitentiary's door was closed, Mao grabbed the feline's arm painfully and whispered, "Well, Cheslie, let's go play some games now. Don't worry. They won't hurt _too _much."

Cackling madly, he pulled her into the direction of the Castle of Hearts.

. . .

The Queen returned to the bedside of her son. Some color had returned to his cheeks, but he had yet to waken. Sitting as if a ruler had been attached to her backside, she sat on edge; she had realized that even if he were alive, it was still possible for him to drift into Eternal Sleep. If he did, he may as well just die, for then, he would have no use for her anymore.

Some light filtered into the large bedroom, revealing the various costly pieces of furniture. The heavy curtains had not been drawn, so while the Sun was up, it could have been nighttime. The King of Hearts peered in and asked, "Still?"

She nodded in reply. He came in, and turned on the various lamps around the chamber. When the room was bathed in a soft, gold light, he went to his wife and said, "Princess Nunnally wishes to see him."

"That is _out_ of the question. We can't show her him in this state! She'll run away, and then where will be then?"

"I don't believe the princess is that type of person to run away from frightful things."

"Yes, you don't _believe_. I can't manipulate them just because of an assumption. I need cold, hard facts; I don't play games that I know there's a possibility for me to lose."

"But Marianne, th-"

"_No_, Charles-"

The arguing couple was interrupted by a weak moan. Their attention immediately turned to the body on the bed. Their son's face was contorted in pain, and he had yet to open his eyes, but it showed that he would be up and alive, and not in a coma. The consort gasped, "Lelouch! My sweetheart, where does it hurt?"

"Shall I call for the doctor?" asked her spouse. She waved him away in a vague answer, and leaned towards the prince. The tall, muscular man left in order to demand the presence of the royal physician. The regent had her concentration focused on the young man who was severely injured, but he made no movement or sound. Finally, the doctor arrived and the short healer began inspecting the raven-haired man. A tense moment passed, until the medic reported, "There's nothing particularly wrong. I suppose it's the stitches, and his internal organs are working to heal themselves right now. His body is very busy, so when his Heartness awakes, he should eat some soup. The preferred would be a clear broth. Nothing heavy for a week or two."

"When will he wake up though?" the female sovereign questioned. She was anxious to begin the process of marrying off her son (and the torturing of that little witch) and wanted everything done as soon as possible. The doctor shook his head and apologized, replying that it all depended on too many factors. Bowing, he took his leave and the Queen slumped in her chair.

"What's wrong, my dear?" asked the ruler.

"I'm just so tired right now. The past week… It's been so hard, Charles sweetheart. There's Lelouch, who's beginning to ask probing questions. He asked me the other day what had happened to the famed Mad Hatter of Wonderland, and when we were trying on a new suit, he told me something felt missing. Like a _hat_. Why is he already questioning things?"

"It must be his mind… The boy, who was always weak physically, is on par mentally with even you and I. He's strong-willed, and if he wanted to, he could probably break free of the spell. Has his head hurt randomly before?"

"Twice."

"When?"

"Once, when the Cheshire came in unexpectedly and demanded to know what we had done to the "Hatter". Lelouch came in, she saw him, and then promptly dared to hug him. When she was dragged away, he fell to the floor in pain. You were there, Charles. Don't you remember?"

"Prince Clovis was asking me several questions about the intentions of Lelouch and Nunnally meeting."

"Well… The second time was when he and I were on a carriage ride, surveying the kingdom. We passed a curious little cottage. Not the Duchess's, but a much smaller one. There was a large garden in front of it, and it looked as if no one had been in the house for a while, but when we passed it, his head began to ache. Severely."

"Oh confound it all."

"What is it?" the dark-haired woman asked. Her husband sighed deeply and answered, "We'll have to speed everything up. We can't risk the possibility of his memories returning."

"But he won't be healed complete-"

"There's no time for that. See this as an opportunity to make him and the princess closer. Let her take care of him."

"But-"

"Marianne. She's not planning on killing the boy."

"You don't know that."

Rarely did he look reproachful at her, but today, he frowned disappointedly at the Queen. A tense silence passed, until she gave in. Rising from her seat, she went to the door. She left the king, but not before she said behind her, "But not today or tomorrow."

. . .

"Let's fix that horrible posture of your's."

"It's not horrible. I have very good postu-"

"Cheslie. What have we gone over before?"

Mao raised the torch threateningly. She had several first-degree burns all over her arms and legs from the mistakes she had made with the servant, and she didn't want to feel the burning sensation again. Inhaling deeply, she changed her tone of voice to a polite, distanced one, and replied, "You must never speak without being spoken to, and you must always be incredibly respectful to those in higher ranks than I am."

"Very good. Now, your posture."

He dropped the flambeau onto a small pile of sticks. Sizzling, flames danced into the clear, blue sky. It was still early morning, and already, the Cat was exhausted. She was ready to give up; the butler was crazy, using pain as a method of training. He grabbed her and ordered, "On your hands and knees. That's a good girl."

She felt dread, wondering what kind of sadistic activity he had planned for her, when she felt heat on her stomach. Looking in between her arms, she saw that he had moved the small fire so that it was underneath her abdomen. Giggling, Mao said, "Now, Cheslie, you can't stick your stomach out, or else it'll burn. But that's too easy for someone like you. Why don't we give you a special challenge?"

Something heavy was set down on the back of her torso. The silver-haired man chuckled again and commented, "My, you make quite a nice chair, Cheslie. Oh, don't be angry. This will help your posture, but also strengthen your muscles. Being a maid isn't just about fetching things here and there, you see. There's a lot more to it than just that."

The Cheshire, although she was stronger physically in most aspects than the Hatter, wasn't the most physically able person. Soon, her arms and knees were trembling from the exertion she was giving. The flickering fire threatened to touch her stomach, and she arched her back with struggle. Mao leisurely crossed his legs and asked, "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it? I wonder if her Heartness will be playing croquet today. What do you think, Cheslie?"

She said nothing in reply and only concentrated on not burning herself. Her arms were starting to buckle though, and the heat on her stomach intensified for a moment. Just when she thought she was ready to collapse onto the flames, the butler got up from his "seat". She immediately fell to her side, panting on the green lawn. Mao, smiling gleefully at seeing her exhaustion, turned her head with the tip of his shoe so that she was looking up at him and tsked.

"Tired already? This is only the beginning, Cheslie. Only the beginning."

. . .

"Your Heartness!"

The usually calm maid ran to the small table where the Queen was seated. She was just preparing to take a small break. Lately, her teatimes were the only thing that had been giving her peace of mind. She had carefully overseen the training and breaking of the Cheshire, which had a rough start, but was going on nicely. Nearly half a week had passed ever since she had caught the witch and her son kissing each other by the lake. Just the memory of it brought on a headache, as it led her to think what would have happened if someone else besides her, particularly the Princess, had found them.

"How dare you-" began the monarch's reprehension, but she was cut off.

"His Highness is…. His Highness, he…."

Ignoring that the lowly servant had spoken over her, she rose and rushed to Pendragon Hall, which is where the Prince's quarters were. Hope filled her mind as she swung open the tall, double doors. Inside, the curtains had been drawn, and the sun's light streamed in. Everything in the room was orderly, save for one place.

The prince, who had been sleeping for the past few days, was sitting up, very much awake. He was leaning against the headboard of the bed with his eyes closed. Upon seeing him, Marianne asked in an uncharacteristically tentative voice, "Lelouch?"

One of his violet eyes snapped open at the mention of his name. Focusing on the nervous woman, he asked, "Where is the Cheshire?"

**A/N: OH ****_SNAP_****! Your thoughts on the latest developments are greatly appreciated :)**


	10. The Dessert Cart

**A/N: I know I've said this a lot before, but this chapter, I honestly feel like will be a huge flop and a turn-off for readers, but I just don't want to change it because... I put a lot of time into this one chapter. It's super long. And drawn out. And... I feel like I fail as an "author" with this chapter because... Because it's drawn out, and it's long, and most of it is just crap being repeated but like I said, I put in a lot of time in just WRITING this (consider the length of it) and... I should stop ranting. I would say I hope you enjoy, but I know that's not happening so... Yeah. That's an awkward note to end on. Ha... Ha... Hahaha... Ha.**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** and its affliates are not my property.**

Ch. 10

"Up. Stand _up_, Cheslie. Tsk tsk, seems like we'll need to work on your obedience."

He prodded the struggling woman with the blunt tip of a sword. She fought to get up, but she just couldn't. Collapsing in a heap, the three trays full of several pots of tea spilled. The steaming liquid burned her, but she didn't care. She was exhausted from the several, consecutive of hard "training". Mao sighed and told her in a scolding tone, "You will _never_ be able to be worthy enough to be His Highness's personal servant at this rate. Try again."

"No." she replied firmly. The task he had set before her was impossible. He had ordered her to carry three silver platters of a tea set, one in each hand and the third balancing on her head, and instructed her to carry them to the other side of the grounds. The Castle's land was a total of 20 acres, and with the strain that had been forced on her recently, she wasn't able to do it. The silver-haired butler disagreed however, and slapped her. He growled, "You _will_ do it, you ungrateful little-"

"That's enough."

"Your Heartness!"

Backing away hurriedly, he bowed deeply. Straightening up, he lightly kicked the woman lying on the lawn, soaking wet with tea. She dragged herself up and curtsied, mumbling, "Your Heartness."

The Queen of Hearts ignored the Cat and said in an authoritative tone, "I don't want you to be too rough on her, Mao. If you break her before the real plan sets in, it'll be your head. Do you understand?"

"Of course, your Heartness. I deeply apologize for my errs. It's due to my shortcomings as-"

Bored with his flowery speech, she interrupted him, "I need Cheslie. Has the training been completed?"

"I'm afraid not. She's causing some probl-"

"Well, there's no more time for her. The punishment will begin starting with today."

"Your Heartness?"

"You. Follow me."

The feline was feeling conflicting emotions; she was glad to leave the sadistic butler, but it also meant she was going into the tiger's den. She said nothing, however, and only obediently trailed after the monarch. They arrived at Pendragon Hall in complete silence. Before they went in, the consort stopped before the entrance and asked in a cold voice, "You realize what you must do, and how you must act?"

"Yes, your Heartness." the emerald-haired woman replied.

"Good. Now prove to me that you do."

Swinging the doors open, she rushed in and said in a worried voice, "Lelouch, my sweetheart, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, mother. Have you brought the Cheshire?"

"Silly boy. How many times must I tell you there is no such person as the Cheshire?"

"But I saw her in my dream. Well… I saw her, but I couldn't make out her face clearly. She was such a curious person; I wanted to ask her something. Are you sure there's no one named the Cheshire?"

"No, sweetheart. It's best to forget about it. It was only a dream; dreams aren't real, remember."

"I suppose…. It's so frustrating though. I could've sworn I'd met her somewhere before… If only I could've made out her face, I could've asked her my question."

"I know, it's a pity, isn't it?"

The Cat was standing out of sight from the son and mother. She was still in the hallway, just listening to their conversation; his cluelessness about her brought on a new wave of sorrow, as she could tell by his voice that he truly didn't know who she was. The royal family continued to talk to each other, but she wasn't listening until she heard the Queen say, "Cheslie, come and meet your master."

She replied, "I can't, your Heartness. I'll drip tea all over his Highness's carpets."

"Oh, it's fine. We were thinking about redecorating anyhow. Come in."

Nervously, she stepped inside. Keeping her head lowered, she could feel the prince's eyes on her. Glancing up from in between her long bangs, she could see him sitting up in his bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but there were cloth bandages wrapped around his torso. An amiable expression was plastered over his frail but handsome face and he said in a friendly voice, "Hello Cheslie. Are you the new maid?"

"Dear, this is your new assistant. She will help you with your relationship with Princess Nunnally."

"Oh _mother_, I don't need help. How embarrassing is this, for me to have _assistance_ in courting someone? Don't you think so, Cheslie?"

"You do need advice. Exactly how many relationships have you been in, in your entire life?"

He twisted his face, thinking back into the strangely foggy past. He couldn't shake off a feeling that there was something, some_one_, important that he was forgetting. He had had the nagging sensation in his head for days on end, but even though he would sit for hours and try to recall what it was, he just couldn't recall what it was. Tossing aside the familiar emotion, he replied, "None. But it doesn't mean I need assis-"

"Sweetheart, I just want this to go as smoothly as possible for you. You like the princess, don't you?"

"She's a very kind and sweet person. And very cute too."

"There you have it! Now, the princess is coming in about…. Four hours for dinner. Since you're too injured to actually eat at the dining hall, dinner will be brought here for the two of you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Well no, but it's a little sudden." he answered in a slightly bewildered tone. His mother stood up and spoke to him.

"Cheslie will help you prepare yourself. I don't expect you to dress up fancily, but you do need to wash. And maybe air out the room. It's a bit stuffy in here, now that I think about it. I'm sure you can handle this?"

The question was directed to the woman who had been at the foot of the king-sized bed ever since she had been ordered inside. She nodded demurely and the Queen, pleased, left, closing the doors behind her. There was silence until the prince asked, "So Cheslie. Where do you come from? You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, your Highness."

The raven-haired man carefully inched his way to the edge of the luxurious mattress. Once his feet were flat on the thick carpet, he said, "Do you think you could help me up?"

"Of course, sire."

Walking to him, she put her arm around his chest and he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. Moving slowly, he stood up gingerly, leaning heavily on the maid. He chuckled and commented, "Oh, you're a bit wet. Did you say it was from tea?"

"Yes, sire."

"Goodness, what did you do that caused for it to simply drench you in this fashion?"

She gave no reply. Actually, she didn't dare to look at him. Not because of the "training" or etiquette, but because she thought if she did, she would start crying. Sluggishly, they arrived at the personal bathroom of the prince. Unlike any other room in the Castle of Hearts, this room, along with his bedroom, showed no sign of any hearts. The feline, helping him sit down gently on a stool, began to draw a bath for him. As the large tub was filling with warm water, she looked out of the large window, purposely gazing in the opposite direction as the raven-haired man.

"Do _you_ know anyone named the Cheshire?"

"Highness?"

"I'm sorry. I just… I _swear_, she's real. Call me mad, but I just can't shake the feeling that-"

"She…. She's very much real."

"What?"

"There really is someone named the Cheshire, your Highness." she replied.

"Could I meet her? Do you know her?"

"… I'm afraid she can't speak to you."

"Why is that?"

"She's a little sick at the moment. Overcome with something affecting her heart. She supposedly cries everyday."

"Oh, poor dear. Whatever happened for her to fall ill?"

"Desertion."

"Well that's not very nice." he frowned. The Cat finally met his stare and agreed, "No, it's not."

There was a strange silence; it wasn't awkward, nor was it foreign. It was more of a contemplative, and weirdly _comfortable_ quiet. The crown prince shook his head, smiling at his silliness; he had met this person less than five minutes ago, and yet, he felt more at ease with her than with his own parents. It was all rather strange, but he didn't quite mind. There was almost nothing more he hated than awkwardness between people.

"I believe the bath is ready?" he asked in a helpful tone, after a substantial amount of time had passed.

"Oh, yes! I apologize, your Highness. I was just lost in my thou…."

"Why did you stop talking? Oh, is it because you're a maid and I'm the prince? You know, I really do think the idea of a hierarchy is mostly trash. You can call me Lelouch when we're alone."

"I couldn't."

"Then what would you prefer to call me? Your Highness is a bit of a mouthful, in my opinion."

"Um…."

"You have an idea, don't you? I can tell."

Cheshire stared; the Hatter always knew when she was considering something. No one else. Only the milliner. When she asked him about it, he had simply replied that it was just a knack that he had unintentionally gained after all of the years he had spent knowing her. Maybe his memories could be restored, despite what the Queen was attempting to imply.

"I know this is strange but… May I call you the Hatter?"

"The Hatter? Hmm…. A bit strange, but I don't mind. The Hatter, huh? Inter-"

A pain shot through his temple as if someone had taken an ax and tried to split his head in two. He gasped out loud from the abrupt agony and shut his eyes. He heard, "Hatter!" but he ignored it. His misery became greater and greater, until he finally managed to mumble, "Maybe we won't…. go through with… the Hatter. It seems…. My head hurts whenever you say…. That. I'm sorry Cheslie."

"No, no! It's perfectly fine, your Highness. It's my fault actually."

The torture eventually subsided and he was able to open his eyes again. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry. It's so odd, but my head just… It decides to turn against me at the most random times."

"Did you hurt your head?"

"No…. Well, I might've. That explains the nagging feeling I always have."

"Nagging….?"

"Uh… Why don't I get into the bath first, and then we'll chat about this then?"

"Oh yes. Er…. Would you like some help? How should we go about this?"

"This is a bit awkward, isn't it?" he asked in a teasing tone, "Don't worry. I can undress myself. If you could help me to the bathtub, then I'll just get in myself."

Exactly like the way they had travelled when going from the bed to the bathroom, the injured man put most of his weight on the emerald-haired woman. She left the room momentarily to get a bathrobe for him while he took off his clothes, folded them neatly, and slid into the bubble bath. The water stung him where the stitches were, but he sat still. The woman in the plain pink dress returned soon and set down the fluffy robe on the edge of the spa. Sitting on the chair the patient had previously occupied, she asked, "Could you please tell me about your headaches?"

"The first time was when I met this strange lady. She had cat ears and a tail, and she was screaming absurdities until I came in. She saw me and simply hugged me. I wasn't quite sure what to do. When she left, that was the first ache. Then, a few days later, when mother and I were on an outing, we passed by this curious little cottage. It had the most inexplicably exotic garden, and I've never seen anything like it before, but weirdly, it was really familiar in a sense. And then, bam, another headache. Do you think I could be crazy?"

"I'm not sure…."

"And it's funny that you would call me the…. H word. In my dream, the same one with the Cheshire, people would call me the….. The H word. Isn't it the most coincidental thing ever?"

"Yes…."

"But like mother said, it was a dream so… I suppose it can't really mean anything. Maybe I was a milliner in my past life."

"Maybe so…."

The Cat chose not to say anything; seeing from his tales, whenever anything related to his life before the memory-erasing, particularly anything to do with being the Hatter, he felt agony. She wouldn't put him through it, especially when he was as hurt as he was.

"You're giving me that funny look again." the tall man said. Snapping out of her reverie, she apologized. When she questioned him on whether he wanted his hair washed or not, he replied that he did. She moved to wash it for him, and he told her, "I can do it myself."

"Excuse my impudence, but you cannot. Due to your injuries…."

"….. Oh, alright. But only this once."

"Of course, your Highness." but they both knew it wouldn't be the last time. His injury was great, and would take a long time to heal completely.

Pouring a small dollop of thick, orange shampoo onto the palm of her hand, she stood behind the sitting man. Sleeves rolled up and hair tied, she inquired, "Should I begin now?"

"Please do." was the answer she received as he sat in the warm water, calmly and patiently playing with the bubbles. She hesitantly put her hands on his head; not even when the Hatter and the Cheshire were in a relationship did he allow her to wash his hair, replying that he was a grown man and able to take care of himself.

His raven locks were already wet thankfully, as she massaged his head with soap. The tired prince closed his eyes and commented, "You should've become a hairdresser and not a maid. You'd have made an excellent one. Because you're very good at washing hair."

"Oh…. Thank you, highness."

He began to hum quietly, and slowly, she finally relaxed. Although she had bruises and cuts, and even small burns, she didn't care. She was spending time with the Hatter, albeit an amnesiac Hatter. When his black hair was sticking up in all directions covered in white suds, she picked up a small basin. Scooping up water, she bathed her hand and lightly covered his eyes. Tilting the man's head back slightly, she warned, "Close your eyes." and began to pour the contents all over his hair carefully. The Cat repeated the process until his black hair was stuck to his scalp and they were free of soap. Rarely were his bangs out of the way, but even when they were, he was still very good looking.

The prince caught her gazing at him and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sire. Shall I assist you in washing your body?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then what will you have me do?"

"Just…. Just sit down again."

He was a little confused as to why he had told her to simply sit, but he shrugged it aside. Lately, he had been doing and thinking a lot of things that had no explanation for him. Reaching for the bath sponge, he poured a small amount of soap on it and began to lather his arms. The Cheshire was thankful for the chair; she was exhausted. It wasn't in her nature to be submissive like this, but she knew if she were to make the Hatter comfortable, she would have to behave just like any other maid or butler or servant.

Lelouch, who had been busy with covering himself in soapsuds, looked up to ask the strange woman something, when he was caught off-guard. The sunlight from the window besides the large tub was streaming into the bathroom, showing her in such a way that he was astounded. The green-haired maid glanced up through her eyelashes, as she was staring into her lap, and he was left speechless.

"Is there something wrong, sire?"

Her question brought him back from mesmerization and he stammered, "Uh y-yes. Could you help me wash my back?"

"Of course, your Highness."

On the short trip to the tub however, the Cat tripped clumsily and fell into the warm water. Sputtering, she resurfaced. She wiped the water and hair away from her eyes and managed to gasp, "My apologies, sire. I was being careless and-"

"It's alright. You were drenched in tea anyways. You might as well take a bath with me."

He realized what he had just said and blushed. Scolding himself for _his_ carelessness, he tried to backtrack and said, "Um, I didn't mean in that way, actually, I really meant that you might as well just wash off all of the tea while…."

She was smiling.

Not the happy expression that never reached her eyes, but truly smiling.

At him.

The raven-haired man's heart skipped a beat and he asked what was wrong with himself. He had known Cheslie for less than an hour or two, and yet, he had been astounded by her beauty, and felt so much curiosity for her, now here they were, in the bath together with her giggling, and him feeling funny because she was laughing and how pretty she looked when she laughed. He blurted out, "I think you're very beautiful."

Cheshire stopped, completely shocked. Staring at the prince with large eyes, she didn't say anything in reply. The Hatter had just called her beautiful. When he didn't even really know who she was, and what they were to each other. And even though he couldn't recall his past, she found herself smiling and saying, "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome."

Lelouch didn't quite know why he was stuttering again. Nor did he know why he found himself just fascinated with the woman in front of him. But he could tell she was a kind person at heart, even though there seemed to be something that grieved her. It surprised him yet again to find himself promising to find out what made her so sorrowful, and to fix it. Even though he barely knew her.

"Would you….. Would you like to take a bath? Or at least a shower? I could call for a new uniform."

"I really couldn't, especially in the private bathroom of your High-"

"It's alright. Nobody has to know. We could just say you got wet helping me wash myself."

"No, it-"

"You know what? I think I will, even without your permission. I hate to pull rank like this, but I _am_ the prince, aren't I?"

A small smile appeared on Cheslie's face, causing for him to reciprocate. Taking the sponge again, he began to wash his legs and told her, "Now, I'll just finish washing up, and when I'm done, I'll call for a new dress while you take a shower. Is that alright with you?"

"Well… As you're the crown prince, I don't really see how to refuse."

His laugh echoed in the large room and he said, "You never cease to surprise me. I know I've only known you for an hour or so, Cheslie, but it really feels like I met you years ago."

"I feel the same."

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one. If you're against the world, you may as well have someone next to you, don't you think? Even if it's only one person."

"How very true, sire."

. . .

The heir to the Wonderland throne was perched against the edge of the bathtub that he had been occupying. He was busy buttoning his cream dress shirt when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Without looking up, he said, "Come in."

Jackson entered, a pink dress folded neatly in his hands. Bowing, he asked, "Where should I put the dress, your Highness?"

"Just set it down next to me."

"Yes, sire."

The servant obediently placed it on a dry spot near his master. Glancing at him, he inquired, "Shall I help you with your cufflinks, sire? You always had-"

"No, it's okay. I have Cheslie anyways."

"Ches…. Lie?"

"The new maid. The dress is for her. She got a little wet, and I told her she could change. She's supposed to be my advisor on affairs concerning Princess Nunnally. Mother hired her."

"I see…"

"She's kind. I think. I'm not really sure, because I haven't known her for that long, but-"

"Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

Lelouch turned from the cuffs of his shirt to Jackson, his personal butler. The sandy haired man said with a grave expression, "The Queen, her Heartness, has ordered for me to deliver this message to you. She guessed who the dress was for, and she would like for you to know: the person you, your Highness, is to fall in love with is Princess Nunnally, and not the maid. So please refrain on doing any useless things that could mislead the woman."

"Oh. I wasn't planning on falling in love with anyone but… Please tell mother that I understand."

"Very good, sire."

"Now please leave. I have to prepare myself for the princess."

"Yes, your Highness."

The servant left the room just as one of the doors opened. The Cheshire stuck her head out and asked, "Could I please have my dress, your Highness?"

"Oh yes, of course…. Er…. I might have a little trouble giving it to you though….. Are you all dry?"

"Yes, sire."

"Why don't you come get it? If I were to, it would take an eternity. I promise not to look!"

As if to prove his word, he looked away. Choosing to trust him, the Cat, wrapped in a towel, snatched the uniform up and put it on. Once it had been zipped back up, she told him that she was dressed. The prince then requested for her to go to his closet and to pick a necktie that would look nice on him. She returned with 5 various ones hanging over her shoulder. There was a plain pink one, a dark green one with thin light green stripes, a baby blue tie with white polka dots, a wine purple one with black slanted stripes, and a horrendous grey paisley necktie.

"Whatever did you bring the paisley one for?"

"It looked interesting."

"Well, I agree with you; it certainly is interesting. But I'm not sure Princess Nunnally would concur with us."

She held each onto the chest of the raven-haired man. When they arrived at the purple one, he said, "I like the look of that one."

"This one? Purple _does _suit you rather well…. Would you like to go with this one?"

"What do you think? Would the princess like this necktie on me?"

"I doubt she'll be focusing on something so miniscule like a necktie, but if she were, I would guess that she would take to it."

"Excellent."

Without saying anything, she began to loop it around his neck. She was so used to it; the feline had always done the bowties and neckties for the Hatter to the point where it became natural. She thought nothing of it until she finished and found that he was staring at her.

"Oh… I'm sorry." she said.

"No it just surprised me, is all."

"Yes….."

The emerald-haired woman didn't quite know what to say, until the man in front of her said, "Let's see… I'm all dressed now. We just need to make our way to the balcony. Since that's where the dinner will be. Are you ready, Cheslie? I don't; I'm so nervous and I don't even know why!"

. . .

There was no need for his anxiety. The date was going very nicely; although she had been concerned over his health, the Princess from Looking Glass Land was getting exceptionally well with the crown prince of Wonderland. Cheshire was in the hall, making sure that the dessert arrived on time. When it came, she rolled the cart quietly through the bedroom of the Hatter and was going to balcony when she heard the amnesiac say, "I would like to apologize, princess."

The light brown-haired sweet girl asked for the reason, in which he replied with, "I realize that all of this is to arrange a marriage between the two of us, and I have absolutely no problems with it, save for one."

"What could it be that's worrying your Highness?"

"I'm actually not quite sure. Maybe the princess will know."

"Please tell me, and we'll find out."

The Cat could hear the two shifting in their seats and then whispering. After some time had passed, she listened to the foreign royalty giggle and told him in a normal speaking voice, "I know I shouldn't be laughing at this since we're supposed to be getting married in the future, but this is just…. Your Highness, I do believe that you're in love with her. Or at least in the process of falling in love."

"But I've barely met her-"

"But you said that your heart skipped, and when you looked at her, you were completely speechless, and you were happy when _she_ was happy. Most of that points towards love. Now, I could be wrong."

"I hope it is wrong."

"Why? Is the person someone you shouldn't feel affection towards?"

"Well…. Not exactly." he answered.

"Not exactly?"

Cheshire could clearly hear the guilt in his voice as he confessed, "It's… It's Cheslie, the new maid. She's the one making me feel like this."

**A/N: Please be on the look-out for the next chapter (if you still care about this story after reading this crap-tastic chapter. I know. I'm flaming my own story. But it's how I feel. I'm having conflicting emotions, argh!) Also, I would like to say: props to lxc, for sniffing out the troll (kinda). I was very impressed by your attention to small details. Actually, still can't get over it. Ha. But yeah, _smashing_ job on sniffing it out. And I would like to add on top of that an apology. A lot of the readers are probably getting frustrated by how the Hatter isn't remembering, but you have to realize, in the actual anime, it took him a year, and that was only cause C2 and Kallen and the Black Knights actually went out to get the real Lelouch back... I can't tell you if he gets them back or not, cause that would spoil the fun, but I promise you, even if he doesn't, there'll be interesting (I hope you see them as interesting) developments.**


	11. The Secret

**A/N: T_T I am so incredibly sorry for not updating for nearly a month. I could list off a bunch of excuses, but that's in the author's note for the latest addition in ****A Thousand Cranes****. So… I hope you like it…. I really do! And thank for you still reading this even after the long and unintentional "break"!**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** is not my property.**

Ch. 11

"It's… It's Cheslie, the new maid. She's the one making me feel like this."

The eavesdropping Cat stood in shock. Thoughts whirled around in her head, and her body seemed to freeze. Dropping the lid to the dessert platters, the clattering sound snapped her back to reality, and she hurriedly picked it up and placed it properly over the plate. She wiped her face clean of any emotions and brushed the skirt of her dress. Once she had made sure she was properly presentable as a servant, the emerald-haired woman straightened up and rolled the cart out to the balcony.

Upon seeing the maid, the prince sat up in his chair, a little nervous. He had heard the sound of something falling, and whoever it was, there was the possibility that they could've overheard their conversation. It certainly wasn't impossible that it had been Cheslie. As she kept her eyes cast low, refusing to meet his gaze, he kept his eyes glued on her as she cleared away the empty dinner plates and cutlery, replacing them with two covered dishes, along with two fine bone china cups, sugar bowl, creamer, and new silverware. She lifted the two lids, revealing its contents.

"Lemon myrtle soufflé glace, your Highnesses, with uva milk tea."

Princess Nunnally, who was looking very pretty in her lilac dress, looked over the rim of her teacup at the raven-haired man sitting across from her. When Cheslie had left after curtsying and closing the balcony doors behind her, she set down the cup with a delicate clink and said, "Your Highness."

"Y-yes?" he stuttered while turning to face his guest, tearing himself away from the retreating back of Cheslie.

"It has come to my attention that-"

"My princess, please excuse me for rudely interrupting you, but before you continue, I would just like to assure you that I probably am _not_ falling in love with Cheslie. Our future engagement is in no danger whatsoever."

"O-oh. Well, I wasn't going to say anything regarding the maid, but that's very nice to have your word, your Highness. Shall we start on dessert?"

Cheshire glanced behind her and saw the prince and princess both enjoying their date. She wondered if she had only imagined the conversation; it didn't seem possible that he could possibly like _her_. Sighing heavily, she took away the cart. In the royal kitchen was Mao, who was sitting on a counter. Seeing the maid, he smiled and asked sweetly, "How have you been, Cheslie?"

She mumbled in reply, "I've been fine, sir." while stacking empty dishes into a sink. He hopped down and came close to her.

"I'm glad. We haven't been seeing each other much today, have we?"

"Her Heartness, the Queen's assignment has kept me occupied."

"Ah, yes, tending to her son, his Highness. Speaking of his Highness, allow me to ask you a question."

She only began to wash the dishes and the butler came even closer, if that were possible.

"Don't you think he's so incredibly handsome? His silk black hair, his deep purple eyes…. Good looking enough for even someone like you to fall in love with, don't you think? But you see, Cheslie…. The second I saw you, I knew. I knew that you were special, and I took a liking to you, believe it or not. Cheslie, sweetheart, you're _mine_ and no one else's. Do you underst-"

As Mao had kept on talking, the Cat had grown increasingly uncomfortable, but moreover, _angry_. When he told her that she was his, which she was absolutely _not_, as the necklace from the Hatter proved, it was too much. Whipping around, she raised her hand and slapped the silver-haired man. Soap suds were left sliding down his cheek as he stared at her in shock. Pushing him away, the feline left the kitchen and went back to Pendragon Hall.

Quietly entering Lelouch's bedroom, she made sure that the date was going on nicely. She was expecting to see the two chatting amiably, when instead, she saw the princess standing up. The double French doors opened, and she heard the foreign sovereign say in a sweet voice, "No, you don't have to get up. I understand that you're not well. I'm grateful that you were still willing to meet me after your ordeal."

"Of course, princess."

"Please call me Nunnally."

"And I, Lelouch."

"Oh dear, that'll be a little difficult, suddenly transitioning into addressing each other by first names."

"Then we can take it slowly. Anything that would make you happy."

Apparently a strange expression had appeared on her face, and the raven-haired man inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Could I… Could I visit you tomorrow?"

"O-oh. Of course! How could I say no?"

Giggling with relief, the princess from Looking Glass Land took her coat from the arm of her chair and said, "Thank goodness. I thought you would say no."

"That's silly. Please come as often as possible. It's a little lonely being in bed all day long."

"As you wish, your Highness."

When the young woman was leaving after saying goodbye, she nearly ran into the Cat in the hall. The maid backpedaled hurriedly, curtsied, and told her in a quiet voice, "My apologies, your Highness."

"Oh, it was my fault. There's no need for an apology. Are you waiting for His Highness? We're finished now, Cheslie. I think he's waiting for you. You can go in now."

"Thank you, your Highness."

"Your welcome."

Humming, the dignitary walked away. The Cheshire opened the door into the chambers of the crown prince of Wonderland. Going around the room, she turned on the various lamps and then went to the balcony. The Hatter, or Lelouch, was still seated in his chair, completely relaxed. He had been looking out at the nighttime landscape of his country, when he heard the doors open.

"Cheslie."

"Your Highness." the emerald-haired woman replied while curtsying. He offered her a seat, but she politely declined, saying that it was improper for a servant to sit at the same table with someone of his Highness's rank. He insisted, in which she finally gave in. Cautiously sitting down, she crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap.

"You heard us, didn't you?"

"Sire?"

"Earlier, when the princess and I were speaking about…. About my emotions, I suppose."

"Um…. Yes." she answered.

"Well, as I have told…. Nunnally, I don't want you to misunderstand-"

"I beg your pardon for my intrusion, but… I wouldn't dare to think that that could be possible."

"No! No. I'm not trying to tell you that it's impossible. There _is_ a chance that I could fall in love with you, and I realize this- Wait. Hold on. I…. I'm not saying that I _am_, I'm only stating that there's a possibility, and I'm telling you this so that another misunderstanding isn't created from a misunderstanding. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm not quite sure _I_ understand."

An involuntary chuckle escaped from Cheshire, who was amused by the Hatter's bumbling ways. _That_ apparently hadn't changed. His face reddened and she gently questioned, "Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

"It has come to my attention that, despite what your Highness claims, you're not as… Eloquent as you state you are. Perhaps you should practice."

"With whom would I practice with? Who would be willing to have meaningless conversations with me?"

"I would."

"You would?" he was surprised.

"After all, it _is_ my job."

His wonder was quieted with her answer. Clearing his throat, he said, "Of course, of course. When shall we start?"

"When would you like to begin?"

"Tonight." he replied.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Let's start tonight. We have time, don't we? Oh, you must be tired. I'm sorry-"

"No, tonight is fine." Cheshire interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yes." she affirmed.

Smiling at the maid, he commented, "Lovely. Let me wash up, and then we'll begin. What do you think?"

"Perfect. I can clear the dishes while your Highness is taking… A bath or shower?"

"Let's settle with a bath. It's still a bit difficult for me to move."

"Yes, sire."

When Lelouch had a dip in the bathtub, and Cheshire had brought the tea set and dessert platters back to the kitchen and returned, they sat down on the large bed that the prince used by himself. She had taken her apron off, and he was in his nightwear, sitting across from each other. The lighting was dim, but the feline felt like the room was brightly lit.

"What would you like to converse about?" the emerald-haired woman inquired. A contemplative expression appeared, until he snapped his fingers and replied with, "How are you, Cheslie?"

"Sire?"

"Let's drop the formal addresses when we're practicing. I don't think I can do it comfortably then."

"Then what do I call you, your Highness?"

"Well…. Let's settle for my first name."

"Alright… Lel… Lelouch."

He smiled, relieved that she had been able to cross the boundary so abruptly. Folding his hands together, he straightened up and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm 24. I think. I was… I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was 5, and I don't really remember much about anything that happened before their death, as with most people."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said the prince. He thought, 'Maybe this is what was making her sad all of the time?'

"It's okay. I've had a lot of time to finish my grieving for them, despite not knowing very well what type of people they were."

"Your mother must've been beautiful though for you to be like this." he murmured absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry?"

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything. But you're a year younger than I am. Isn't it nice how the age difference is so close?"

"It is."

The conversation faltered and the two were left in silence. Cheshire spoke up, fulfilling her promise. She told him, "It seems to me that you usually ask questions that have yes or no answers. You should try asking more open-ended ones. For practice, let's take turns asking each other something that requires an explanation or a story."

He requested for her to go first to give him an example, and the Cat became silent. What would she ask him? There was one in the corner of her mind, and she tried to silence it. It bit back though, saying that it refused to stay silent. An internal struggle began between her curiosity for the answer to the persistent question, and the possible danger it could bring.

"Do you like the princess?"

The raven-haired man was a little surprised. There had obviously been some searching in the maid's head, from the way her eyebrows had been furrowed slightly, but he had expected for something a little more… Probing.

"Yes."

She became silent, and strangely, the young man became worried that she had misunderstood yet again and he hurried to explain with, "Wait, Cheslie, when I said yes, I meant that I do like Nunnally _as a person_. She's a very patient and kind woman, with an excellent personality. But if I were to say that I liked her more than as an acquaintance or friend, I would be lying to you."

"I see."

"Actually, if you don't mind, could I continue on this subject?"

"What subject are we on?"

"Er…. Loving someone."

"Well….. Why not? What is it?"

"You're a 24 year old woman, who's very…. Who is one of the better people I've seen regarding physical appearance. And you also have an interesting personality. So, is there anyone in your life…..?"

"Anyone in my….. _Oh_. Um… There was."

"Really?"

"Yes. But he disappeared one day. Not too long ago, actually."

"Is that why you look so sad all of the time?"

"Sad? Do I really look sad _all_ of the time?"

"I mean, I can't really say, since we've only met a week ago and briefly at that, but yes. From my experience. You must've really loved him, right?"

"I still do. We were even engaged."

"Engaged?!"

Reaching under the collar of her dress, she pulled out the necklace she always wore. The ring glittered brilliantly in the palms of her hands as they were cupped together. The silver band, which had a swirling design of white gold, had a soft glow as it played with the dim lighting of the room. The large diamond, which was flanked by two smaller amethysts, played with the light from nearby lamps and flashed rainbows in random places. Lelouch's head began to have a rhythmic, dull pain, but he ignored it.

"He must've been a very wealthy person." he commented.

"I never knew he was, because he always hid it from me and everyone else who knew him."

"A secretive man."

"No, he was very open with…. Well, now that I think about it, I suppose he is. He was."

There was a moment of silence, until the crown prince asked, "Speaking of secrets, I have one that you'd be surprised to hear. Would you like to?"

"If you don't mind."

"I feel as if I could trust you with my life, Cheslie, weirdly enough."

"I'm honored." she replied.

Scooting back, he reached towards the bedside table. Opening a drawer, he brought out a small wooden chest. Moving back to the emerald-haired woman, he put the box in his lap and said, "I was going through my pockets because I had to look for something, and I found this instead. I felt like no one should know about this; like it was a secret that Mother and Father would strongly disapprove of, so I put it aside in this box. It was really strange. But anyways, your ring reminded me of it. You can't tell anyone though. I have a feeling that if Mother were to find out, she would take it away from me, and for some reason, I have an attachment to this object."

"What is it?"

Opening it, he pulled out a thick silver band. On it was a wreath of white gold, just as the ring in Cheshire's hands. He said, "Isn't it curious? You would think that these rings were a matching pair, and if they were, according to your story, a matching pair of engagement rings."

"Y-yes."

"Cheslie, when you were a little girl, did you have any games you liked to play?"

"No, but one of my friends would love playing the game of pretend."

"I did too! What a coincidence. Could I see that for a second?"

Unclasping the necklace, she carefully handed it to him. Slipping the ring out from the slender chain, it fell into the palm of his right hand. He paused slightly, and he asked himself, 'What are you doing?' but shook it aside. Slowly, he put the thick band from his box around his ring finger on his left hand. Gently taking Cheslie's left hand, he slipped the more slender ring onto her ring finger. He didn't let her go though, and instead, intertwined his fingers with her's. She looked up at him.

"Lelouch, I-"

"No, don't say anything for a second."

She fell silent and he squeezed tighter. There was something so familiar about this that he was lost in his actions without any thought of any consequences.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked suddenly.

"Why did you kiss back?" she replied with.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not sure either."

"I know I told you earlier that I wasn't in love with you, but… What would you say if I asked you if I could kiss you?"

"Theoretically?"

"Yes, theoretically."

"That would really depend."

"On what?"

"Well, several things. Like your sincerity, and the setting, and…."

He took her chin and slowly raised it so that she was looking up at him again. She lost all train of thought. His eyelids were low, but she could see something in them that shocked her. Lelouch came so close to the point she could count his individual eyelashes.

"Sire, this is highly impro-"

"Ssssh, Cheslie. Let me figure something out for a second…"

He came closer, and whether it was from anticipation or fear, she closed her eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face; it smelled just like lemon.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a voice called out, "Lelouch sweetheart?"

The Cat immediately jumped off of the bed, spun around, and curtsied. The Queen of Hearts stood with a frozen smile, her hand on the doorknob. She looked back and forth between her son and the wretched maid. Closing the door behind her, she questioned in a sugary voice, "Lelouch, why aren't you sleeping yet? It's late and you need rest."

"I was… I was just about to, Mother." he replied while slipping his hand under the duvet of his bed so that she wouldn't see the ring. Cheshire also hid her hand in the folds of her dress. It didn't escape the monarch's notice though, and in a suspicious voice, she asked, "What were you two doing?"

"We weren't doing anything, Mother."

"Yes you were. Actually, speaking of you two doing something, what were you two doing that Cheslie almost fell off of… Why was she on the bed?"

"She was just helping me."

"With what?"

"With Princess Nunnally."

"How?" the Queen continued to interrogate her son.

"She was helping me practice in conversing with…. With women, as silly as it sounds."

"…. Sweetheart, you haven't forgotten my message, have you?"

"What message?"

"That you are meant to fall in love exclusively with Princess Nunnally."

"Mother, I'm perfectly capable of controlling my emotions."

"…. We'll see. It's time for you to get some rest though, dear. I think it's enough… Lessons for today."

"Well, um, actually-"

"No. You need to sleep. Come, Cheslie. It's time for you to go back."

"Yes, your Heartness." said the Cat.

"No, wait, Cheslie, don't. Mother, we're almost done. Just give us a little more time."

"…. How much time?"

"Five…. Five, ten minutes."

"Alright then. I'll give you three minutes."

She sat down in a chair, and he asked her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you. Your three minutes are ticking, dear."

"No, Mother, you can't sit there-"

"What is it that you two were doing that I can't watch?"

"Mother, you have to be seriously mistaken if you think that we can finish the lesson with you watching. That's so…. Awkward. And invading. I want some privacy, you must understand that."

"My son-"

"Please. Two minutes."

"…. Alright, alright."

Sighing, she stood and left the room. Once the door was closed behind her securely, he turned back to the maid and said, "Come here for a second."

She obeyed and he took her left hand. The two rings seemed to glow in the light and Lelouch was mesmerized; he could've sworn he had seen these exact two rings somewhere in his life, but he just couldn't remember _where_. He said, "Cheslie… I know we've only met _officially_ today but… How do you feel about me?"

"Sire?"

"Do you like me?" the raven haired man elaborated.

"Yes, I do."

"But what _kind_ of like?"

"Um…."

"This is a very mixed-up day. I keep going back and forth on my word, but perhaps that's what happens when one tries to discern their feelings and views about someone. I've said before that I don't like you as a… As a woman, but rather as an acquaintance and as a teacher, but just now… I realized I tried to kiss you, and even the princess told me that all of this probably meant that I had fallen in love with you, which I vehemently rejected at the time but now…. I'm not so sure anymore. This is all incredibly messed up. And I'm not supposed to be saying this", he nervously laughed at this point, "but what if I told you that I have, in fact, fallen in love with you?"

The prince took a deep breath and stared at Cheslie, who was completely taken aback for the second time that evening.

**A/N: I know this one is a lot longer, especially the way I'm dragging the whole amnesia thing out, but please just stick with me. I have this aaaaaaall under control. So… Please. I'll just have to be under your good graces **** I hope you liked it.**


	12. Those Violet Eyes

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.**

Ch. 12

The Cheshire had been forced back to the Damocles Tower by the Queen of Hearts, but not before she had given her answer to the crown prince and his question. As she lay on the cot, she thought back at what had just happened.

_"But what if I told you that I have, in fact, fallen in love with you?"_

_ She had only stared at him, and Lelouch tugged nervously at the collar of his shirt. When what seemed like something near eternity had passed, he cleared his throat and said, "Actually, never mind Cheslie, this is all very strange. I should probably go to sle-"_

_ "Well, we'd be in a mess then, because it wouldn't be an unrequited love."_

_ It was his turn to stare at her, and she continued, "I mean, I'm not saying that I love you right now, since we're talking about this in a theoretical sense-"_

_ "Of course, completely theoretical." he assured her._

_ "But it wouldn't be an unrequited love, if you _had _fallen in love with… With me."_

_ "This is…. Well, this is an interesting…. What an interesting discovery I've made today."_

_ "A theoretical discovery." the Cat added._

_ "Yes, a theoretical… This is all theoretical, right? We're not saying all of this is true…. Right?"_

_ "Oh, of course not, because then we'd be in horrible trouble, not to mention how sticky it would be, and we wouldn't want… That."_

_ "No, we…. We wouldn't…."_

_ Their faces were incredibly close, and both the Cheshire and the prince were finding it difficult to breathe from their close proximities. Not sure what to say, the Cat managed to mutter, "Ummm…."_

_ "But could you just do me a favor, Cheslie?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Remind me of the difference between what's theoretical and not theoretical."_

_ "Okay… Well…. Let's see…."_

_ "So, _if_ I fell in love with you, we would be in big trouble, because you would feel the same…. But that's an if, a possibility, something that's not happened in the present, or is true or established, right?"_

_ "Yes…. So that is theoretical."_

_ "And…. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this _isn't_ theoretical."_

_ "What isn't?"_

_ "Lelouch kissed Cheslie."_

_ "Well, actually, that hasn't-" she began but was cut off. The raven-haired man leaned forward with so much force that they fell down onto the bed together, but it didn't matter to either of them. When they broke apart because of the need for air, he heard the maid say, "That's not theoretical. Very much real."_

_ "I see…. Well… This conversation has given me a lot to think about….. And I thank you for giving me food for thought, as it's opened up a new perspective for me…."_

_ "Um… You're welcome. I hope it helped you." she was slightly breathless from what had just happened, as was the man who was leaning over her on his hands and knees. He replied, "It… It did."_

_ They looked at each other in silence for a moment, until she said while looking around, "I should probably go now. It's getting awfully late, and you also need some rest-"_

_ He hurriedly backed away and sat down so that she could sit up and answered quickly, "Oh, um, certainly. Not to mention you've probably had a tiring day."_

_ "Um… So… Good night…. Lelouch."_

_ "Good night, Cheslie. I hope you have sweet dreams."_

_ "I wish you the same."_

_ She rose and had had her hand on the doorknob about to leave, when she heard, "Oh, um, wait!"_

_ Turning back, she asked, "Yes?"_

_ "The ring… This is a bizarre request of me, but could you just… Keep wearing the ring? Please?"_

_ "If… If it will please you." she said, sliding back into her role as a servant. He replied with, "Thank… You…" and after she had curtsied, left the man alone._

Burying her face in her hands, she asked herself, "Cheshire, what have you gotten yourself into?" But all the same, she couldn't help smiling at the memory.

. . .

Lelouch stared at the ceiling of his bedroom.

"Oh my God… What did I just do?"

He tried to calm himself down and said, "Okay Lelouch… Think about this slowly. You are the heir to the Wonderland throne, and have been told that your future _fiancé _is the _princess_ of the neighboring kingdom, Looking Glass Land. And to help you in courting Princess Nunnally, a maid was assigned to you by the name of Cheslie, who you've met before she was assigned to you, in which in that event, she kissed you, and you kissed her back for whatever reason…. And then today, your heart was going crazy whenever you saw her, and…. you felt speechless, and…. you couldn't take your eyes off of her because she looked so beautiful…. Wait. What?"

He shook his head to refocus and continued on, "Then on your date with Princess Nunnally, you confessed all of… _That_ to the Princess, which now that you think about it, wasn't quite the best timing, but fortunately, she received it with grace and told you that it all meant that you had most likely fallen _in love_ with Cheslie, which I strongly rejected the notion of, as I thought I couldn't have fallen in love with anyone… But anyways, then you and Cheslie had a very complicated conversation, in which you spoke about your ages, which are 25 and 24 respectively, along with her past, in which you found out she's an orphan since the age of 5 and she was engaged, but then her fiancé disappeared, where she showed you her engagement ring, which looked scarily similar to the ring that you've been hiding from everyone. But then you showed her and you put _her_ ring on _her_ hand, and _your_ ring and _your_ hand, and then wouldn't let go of her hand for some reason, and were about to…. About to _kiss_ her, when Mother came in…. And when you had managed to buy some time, you asked her if she liked you, and then you asked her what she would do if, and this was all theoretical, you had fallen in love with her, in which she replied that we would be in a horrible mess then, since it wouldn't be an unrequited love, and then we had this whole spiel about making sure this was all theoretical, and then for some odd reason, I asked her to explain the difference between what's theoretical and what's not, and then some way or other, I ended up kissing her."

By this point, he had sat up in bed, completely excited.

"I…. I kissed her… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The night sentry swung open the door with his sword drawn and frantically said, "Your Highness!"

Lelouch lifted his head from the pillow he had been yelling into and asked, "Wha-what is it?"

"Is anything the matter, sire?"

"N-no. Why?"

"I heard shouting, and thought that someone could have come in and tried to harm your Highness."

"No, there's no one but me. I'm alright, I'm fine. You can go." he said to the guard, but honestly, it felt more like he was speaking to himself. Hesitantly, the soldier sheathed his weapon, and bowed while saying, "Yes, your Highness." all before leaving the room.

When the door closed and Lelouch was alone again, he lay down and pulled the covers up to his chin and said, "Actually, I'm not alright. What was I thinking?! Lelouch, you fool!"

. . .

"Cheslie, I've brought you your breakfast!"

The Cat was already dressed and waiting at the table as Mao burst into her prison. Setting down a tray, he sat down across from her and said cheerfully, "Oh, what a day you have ahead of you! Eat up, my dear feline."

"I'm not your dear feline." she said while gritting her teeth. The silver-haired man only waved a finger and replied, "You can deny it all you want, but you and I both secretly know that you are."

She retorted, "You can live in that fantasy of your's all you want, but you and I both know, whether it's secretly or not, that I'm not your's, nor will I ever be."

"Are you saying that because of that ring of your's? Wherever did you get it? I can get you a better one, Cheslie. Just hand it over, and-"

"This ring could be made of dirt, and it would be better than anything you could give me in your wildest dreams." the Cat spat back. The butler only tapped his chin thoughtfully and said, "My wildest dreams… In my wildest dreams, Cheslie, oh how you would just-"

Impatient, she interrupted him, "What's my assignment for today, Mao?"

"Now, Cheslie. You must address me correctly, as I've taught you." he ordered. While smiling, he took her hand and shoved it into the bowl of steaming porridge. Cheshire tried not to show any expression, but the pain was too much, and her face scrunched up in anguish.

"Let's try again, dear." he suggested, still using the sickly sweet voice of his.

"…. What is my assignment today, _sir_?"

"Good girl." he said while letting her go. Sliding a pitcher of water to her, he told her, "Her Heartness, the Queen, says that today his Highness and the Princess of Looking Glass Land will be going on a pic-a-nic in the outer gardens of the royal grounds this afternoon, since his Highness has considerably improved in regards to his injuries. You will help him pack a basket, and chaperone them. Of course, you'll be at a distance, but if any of them need anything, you will assist them accordingly. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful. Now get to work, and I'll see you later tonight, Cheslie!"

Scowling at him, she rose without eating her breakfast, curtsied, and left in the company of two guards. Once they arrived at the main Castle, they left her, and she went directly to Pendragon Hall. Knocking, she stepped inside and said, "Your Highness, it's time to start the day."

"Ring check, Cheslie."

She went to the bed, showing him her left hand. On her ring finger was the engagement ring, and the drowsy prince smiled. Patting her on her hand, he commented, "Looks like you're keeping your promise for the 9th time in a row. Good girl." The feline was amazed at how different her reaction was when the prince complimented her and Mao complimented her. Her thoughts changed quickly however. It had been a little over a week ever since they had had their first conversation and more specifically, the kiss. The day after, it had been awkward between the Cheshire and Lelouch, as each didn't quite know how to go about the other. Eventually, they blamed it on the craziness of nighttime and a random burst of hormones, and never brought the kiss up again.

"Of course, your Highness. Would you prefer to have breakfast in the dining room, or your bedroom, sire?" she asked. Stretching, he answered, "Um…. Whichever is comfortable for you."

She looked at him, not sure what to say, when he noticed and backtracked quickly, "Er, I mean… In the dining room, today."

"And your shower…?"

"I'll take after breakfast."

"When would you like me inform you of your schedule, sire?"

"During breakfast. I'm extremely hungry this morning, strangely."

"It's a good sign; it means you're well again."

"Ah. Well. Perhaps we should go now, to satisfy my stomach's needs. Have you eaten, Cheslie?"

"Yes, I have, your Highness, thank you for your kind concern."

He got out of bed with much more ease than the first day he had regained his consciousness after the incident and put on his robe and slippers. Walking towards the door, he opened it and waited for the maid to go through. As she moved past him, he commented, "Mmmm…. You look a little peckish though. Are you _sure_ you've eaten?"

She didn't say anything, and he looked at her expectantly until the Cat finally broke and mumbled, "…. Forgive me for my falsehood, sire."

"I knew it. You never eat in the morning. Or ever. Whenever I ask you, you've not eaten. Why is that?"

"I do eat, sire."

"Then why is it that whenever I ask you, you say no? Perhaps I just have bad timing."

"Your Highness does not have "bad timing". It's simply that your servant has "bad timing" in regard to eating."

"Hmm..." that was all the prince could manage, as he was a little put off at the way the maid always blamed herself.

In the dining room, Lelouch sat down at the head of the long, polished cherry table, and the emerald-haired woman stood by as she questioned, "What would you like to have for breakfast this morning, your Highness?"

"Could I have 2 pieces of toast with strawberry and finkleberry jam, a hardboiled egg, a bowl of assorted fruit, and… 3 small sausages, please. Oh, and a cup of tea."

She smiled and said, "That's an unusually large breakfast compared to past morning meals of the week, but I suppose I should receive it with relief."

He returned the grin and then added, "Times two."

"Pardon, sire?"

"Everything that I asked for…. Times two."

"So… Your Highness would actually like _four_ pieces of toast with strawberry and finkleberry jam, _two_ hardboiled eggs, _two_ bowls of assorted fruit, _six_ small sausages, and _two_ cups of tea….?"

"Yes. On two settings though. Don't group it all together."

"…. Pardon my insolence, but I would like to ask a question."

"What is it?"

"Isn't that…. Isn't it a bit large of a breakfast, even if sire is on the ravenous side this morning?"

"It is, but I'm not going to be the only one eating." he replied simply.

"Who else will be joining?"

"You'll see."

The Cheshire was a little confused by the prince's orders, but she left for the kitchen to ask the chefs to prepare his meal. When she, and several other waiters arrived, and placed the various jars, cups, silverware, and plates on the table, he clasped his hands together and asked, "Where are my parents, Cheslie?"

"Their Heartnesses have left on an outing with the King and Queen of Looking Glass Land. They will return in the evening."

"Excellent. Sit." he ordered while spreading a napkin over his lap.

"Sire?"

"Sit down, Cheslie. Right there, on my left, so I can speak to you comfortably while we eat." he said while motioning towards the seat with a fork. The Cat didn't understand for a moment, and then caught on.

"While we…. Oh, your Highness, it-"

"I'm requesting your company while I eat my breakfast, which I hope you'll accept. And if you do, I'd rather you eat with me, since one eating and another not while in the company of each other is rather awkward. There's no harm in eating with me, Cheslie, if I want it to be so."

"I… I see."

"But we'll keep this our little secret, just like the rings, won't we?" he asked while smiling and raising his left hand, on which was the first secret he had shared with her.

. . .

When all of the food had been eaten, Lelouch declared, "That was probably the best breakfast I've had in a while."

"I'm glad your Highness was pleased from the skills of the royal chefs."

"Oh, the food was all very well, as always, but it was more your company that made it better than ever. Did _you_ enjoy it?"

"I was honored, sire, and had a very nice time."

"Excellent." he commented while rising from his seat. He pulled out Cheshire's seat for her and said, "Oh dear, I'm afraid you'll have to tell me my schedule while we go back to Pendragon Hall, as we've forgotten all about it during breakfast."

As they left the large room, the emerald-haired woman replied, "Of course, sire."

. . .

"A picnic…. And I'm to pack it?"

"Yes, but I will assist your Highness, so please rest your worries."

"So the rest of the morning will be spent in picking a spot in the gardens, choosing the menu, and then bringing it into creation. And during all of this, I find the time to make myself presentable." Lelouch waited for a confirmation while setting his robe on his bed that had already been made by the servants when he had gone to eat. The tabby picked it up and went to hang it near the bed and answered with, "Well, as I have stated before, your Highness has myself."

"I do have you, don't I?" he said thoughtfully while unbuttoning his silk pajama shirt.

"Yes, your Highness."

He slipped it off and handed it to the maid while standing up.

"Alright. Let me wash, and then we'll start on this list of tasks we must complete before…?"

"Before 2.45 this afternoon."

"Before 2.45 this afternoon. Hmm…. I think we can do all of that. Don't you?"

"I have no doubt that your Highness will be able to finish all of the tasks before the arrival of Princess Nunnally. Would you like me to set out your clothes while you take your shower, sire?"

"Yes please." he said before closing the door to the bathroom.

. . .

Lelouch rolled up the sleeves to his pale yellow dress shirt and asked, "Do we pick the spot now, or the menu?"

"Whatever your Highness wishes."

"Will it be hot this afternoon?"

"It has been predicted that the weather this afternoon will be warm, sire."

"Warm…. Well, let's go choose a spot first, and then settle on a menu that will fit the setting accordingly."

"Excellent choice, your Highness."

"You said the outer gardens, correct?"

"That was the suggestion her Heartness, the Queen, gave."

"Hmm…. I have a better idea. Follow me, Cheslie."

The two ventured outside, in which the prince cut through the private gardens of the Queen of Hearts, and then into the outer gardens reserved for public admiration.

Suddenly, he turned sharply, and the maid protested, "Your Highness, excuse my insolence, but this is beyond the castle grounds, and-"

"It's alright, Cheslie. The worst that could happen is falling into a creek. Speaking of which, there's one right here, so watch your feet." he told her without looking back. He jumped over, as it wasn't a large river, but it was wide enough where Lelouch had to hop over it. Turning around, he offered the emerald-haired woman a hand, which she hesitantly took and crossed the stream.

"What do you think?" he inquired while surveying the land in front of them.

"It's… It's lovely, sire. I'm sure her Highness, the Princess Nunnally, will be absolutely enchanted."

"That's a relief."

They gazed over the large field full of tall, wildflowers. There were pinks, whites, purples, yellows, and all assortments of colors, waving gently in the breeze. It reminded the Cat of the meadow behind Witzend Manor where the Hatter's secret workshop was hidden. At the reminder of the milliner, her smile slid off, and she didn't hear her charge ask for the time.

"Cheslie? Are you feeling ill?"

"Wha…. No… No, I apologize for not paying attention, sire. What was… What was your Highness's question?"

"What's the time?"

She pulled out silver pocket-watch that the Hatter had gifted to her and reported, "It is currently… 11.56."

"Oh, we should hurry back inside then. Do you have any decent ideas on what to eat for lunch?"

"Um…."

"Oh dear…" he said while they turned back to return to the Castle.

"Well… I do have an idea…."

"Then please do tell. I'm open to any and all suggestions."

She told him, and he smiled.

"What an excellent idea you had! We must get to it at once!"

. . .

Cheshire was kept busy right until the moment the Princess arrived at the gates of the Castle of Hearts. She had to oversee the security over the flower field, make sure everything was set for the picnic itself, and then had to pack the basket and make one last check to see if the prince was presentable. Just as Princess Nunnally was helped down from her carriage by Lelouch, the Cat quietly skidded into her place in front of the servants and guards a little behind the two royalties. Regaining her breath, she led the small group of maids on their way to the meadow, staying at a respectful distance from the couple.

"I was told that we're going on an outing this afternoon. Is that correct, your Highness?" inquired Nunnally. The prince grinned and replied, "Yes. We're going on a picnic. Do you like flowers, Princess?"

"They're always a pleasure to see. Why do you ask?"

He didn't say anything in answer and only led her to the large flower field. Upon seeing it, she was amazed and asked, "I never knew there was a place like this. It looks like a field you would find in a fairytale."

"I'm glad you like it."

He offered her an arm, which she took, and they made their way to the large blanket spread partially underneath the shade of a giant oak tree. As they sat down, the Cheshire walked towards them from the edge of the pasture with the large wicker basket and curtsied while saying, "Your Highness."

"Hello Cheslie. How have you been?" asked the light-brown-haired woman.

"Very well, thank you for your Highness's kind concern. I've brought the lunch that his Highness personally prepared."

"Personally? Are you good at food preparation, your Highness?"

"I've been told that I make an excellent chef, but as it's been a while since I've touched any ingredients with the intention of cooking, you'll have to excuse anything that tastes remotely horrible." he said in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sure your skill hasn't diminished at all, and I'll enjoy every single bite of the meal."

"You honor me with your kindness." the prince replied.

"Not at all."

"Cheslie."

"Yes, your Highness?"

"You can put the basket down now. Thank you." said Lelouch.

As she obediently set the picnic down, something caught his eyes, and he grabbed her wrist. Frowning, he asked, "Why did you carry the basket for so long? It's heavy, and now your poor wrists are red. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you very much for your concern."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sire. If your Highnesses need anything, I and half a dozen other maids would be honored to serve you. Please enjoy the luncheon."

Curtsying again, she excused herself away from the two. As she turned and left, she could feel the Hatter's hand slip from her wrist, and she reminded herself that she was a servant now, whose purpose was to push the prince of Wonderland and princess of Looking Glass Land together so that they would be happily married. This man wasn't the Hatter, she told herself. But all the same, as she watched from a distance, she couldn't stop her heart from hurting.

Nunnally noted the prince's worry for the maid and began to wonder if her words had come true and he had actually fallen in love with the Cat. She was broken from her reverie as she realized something had been placed over her lap; it was the prince's jacket. He saw her surprise explained, "So you would be more at ease. Sitting on the ground and wearing a dress looks a bit difficult, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I see… Well, thank you." she said.

"Your welcome."

"What have you prepared for us this afternoon?"

"Let's see…"

One by one, he pulled out the dishes, naming them.

"Potato salad with crème fraîche. Smoky bacon-lettuce-tomato sandwiches. Various fruits and cheesed, which include red grapes, blackberries, and finkleberries, smoked gouda cheese, brie, and muenster cheese. Strawberry hand pies. And a canister of very cool lemonade."

"Did you do this all yourself?"

"Mmm…. Most of it. I admit, with some things, I needed a little help. But the strawberry hand pies were something completely new to me. They were baked by Cheslie, and I tried one… I think you'll like the pie."

"I think I'll like this whole lunch by the looks of it."

"It would be better if you took pleasure in it not just from the appearance, but also the taste. What would you like first, Princess?"

Cheshire had allowed for the maids to also eat lunch at the field. All seven of them were sitting in a circle; the feline had spent enough time at the Castle where she had become acquainted with the rest of the servants, and had been accepted by them. As they were eating, she heard one say, "Just look at his Highness… Cheslie, did you say he made the meal himself?"

"Yes."

"What I wouldn't do for a man like him…" she sighed. The feline remembered that her name was Jessica. The maid besides her, named Jennifer, nodded in agreement and said, "I know what you mean. He's intelligent."

"Kind." added Clara.

"Polite." declared Stella.

"A wonderful personality overall." complimented Esther.

"He's romantic." breathed Rachel.

"And don't forget his looks!" all six of them shrieked together before bursting into laughter.

The Cat only smiled and kept chewing; one of the women had wondered out loud what she wouldn't do to have a man like Lelouch, and she couldn't help but feel the irony; _she_ had had _him_ and _he_ had had _her_. But then everything became messed up, and now he didn't even know who _she_ really was, who _he_ really was, or how they had even been related to each other. There was very little that _she_ wouldn't be willing to do to have the Hatter's memories returned to him.

"Cheslie." called Jennifer.

"Yes?"

"Your tail…" pointed Clara.

"It's flicking around in the air." told Esther.

"Oh. Thank you for telling me." replied the feline while putting her tail down. Rachel said, "No problem. But what were you thinking of so deeply?"

"Cheslie, you're one of his Highness's most personal servants… What's he like? Is his reputation really like himself?" asked Jessica. Stella continued the interrogation with, "Or is it just words?"

"He's…." she began.

"Yes?"

"He's… Well…" the emerald-haired woman couldn't quite find the words.

"Yeeeees?" the rest of the group leaned in towards Cheshire, eager for her answer. The Cat only cleared her throat and answered, "He's a fine man. Person. He's a fine person."

"Cheslie…. Do-" Clara was interrupted by Jennifer, who asked, "You-" before _she_ was interrupted by Stella, who said, "Like-", who in turn, was cut off by Jessica who asked zealously, "Him?!"

The tabby nearly choked and hurriedly replied, "No! No, of course not. I mean, I like him well as a person, but not the way you think."

"You're lying. We can see it." sang Rachel while smiling at her slyly. Esther continued, "Your eyes are saying, "I am completely and utterly in love with the prince."."

"I'm not." she insisted.

"Sure you're not." said Clara sarcastically.

"I'm really not. I don't love him."

"That's right, she doesn't love him. She loves whoever gave her this ring." Stella held up the Cat's left hand so that the ring was visible to everyone. The maids took turns speaking in alphabetical order.

"Cheslie, you never told us why you're working as a maid." (said Clara.)

"Yeah. This is an engagement ring, isn't it?" (asked Esther.)

"And an expensive one at that." (added Jennifer.)

"So why are you a maid? Why are you even working in the first place? If I were in your place…" (trailed off Jessica.)

"I would've ditched this uniform right away and hopped into the arms of-" (began Rachel.)

"Whatever dreamy man gave me a ring with a diamond this size." (finished Stella.)

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and pressed closer to her as one while interrogating, "So, who gave you that ring, and why aren't you married to him already?"

The feline didn't know what to say, but fortunately, her ears saved her. She heard the bell ring, and she stood up abruptly. All of the maids looked up at her, and the Cat said, "Sorry. Maybe some other time. His Highness is calling for me."

She hurried away without a backwards glance because she already knew what the bunch would be doing; huddling together, whispering, while coming up with the most wildest and irrational explanations in the place of the Cheshire's vacant one.

Curtsying, she inquired, "Yes, your Highnesses?"

"Could you please come with me, Cheslie?"

The emerald-haired woman only blinked in surprise, and the Princess stood up. Handing the jacket back to its owner with a smile, she slipped on her ballet flats and said, "Come on, Cheslie."

"Yes, your Highness."

They walked away, but not before the maid glanced back to look quizzically at the raven-haired man, who was stretched out on the blanket. He shrugged his shoulders, but gave her a reassuring smile. The Princess was studying the various flowers spread out in front of her while the Cheshire stood a little way away, hands folded while waiting respectfully.

"Um, your Highness, where are we going? If you had wanted something, your Highness could have simply asked me to fetch-"

"Cheslie." Interrupted the princess. They had stopped walking, and the feline realized the blanket was out of earshot of their conversation.

"Yes, Highness?"

"What color do you think suits his Highness the most?" inquired Nunnally.

"….. Purple."

"I thought so too. It's because of those violet eyes of his, right?"

The Cat turned her attention back to the said man, who was clearing away the empty dishes. He looked up and met eyes with her. Flashing her a grin, he waved.

"I suppose so." Cheshire answered slowly.

"Could you be truthful to me?"

"I would never dare to lie to your Highness."

"Those violet eyes…. Do you like them, Cheslie?"

"I'm... I'm afraid I don't quite understand what your Highness is intending to ask."

"Do you like his Highness? I mean… Do you like Lelouch?" the princess straightened up and stared straight into the maid's golden eyes.

"Well, yes. He's a very amiable person, and-"

"Do you like him as a man?"

In surprise, she focused back on the foreign dignitary, who pressed again, "Do you like Lelouch, not as a person who will be your king, not as a friend, not as a person, but as a man. Do you like him?"


	13. Next Week

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.**

Ch. 13

The Cheshire blurted out, "It's a really curious thing you ask, as an incredible amount of people have been interested lately in how I feel towards the Prince."

The two women only stared at each other, and then the princess suddenly said, "I apologize. I'm being rude by demanding personal answers from you like this."

The emerald-haired woman was taken aback by the sudden expression of regret and didn't reply with anything for a while until she quickly said, "I would also like to apologize, for speaking informally to your Highness. It was out of place."

"Oh. It's all right. It was nice; I hope to be friends with everyone, and unfortunately, my title gets in the way of it happening sometimes."

"Your Highness is very similar to Prince Lelouch on that matter."

"Are we? Yes, I suppose we are. Perhaps we should return to his Highness; we wouldn't want him to become stupefied while waiting for us."

"No, we wouldn't." answered the Cat.

With an armful of flowers, the Princess hurriedly returned to the raven-haired man.

"Your Highness." she said breathlessly while setting herself and the blossoms on the blanket. He sat up and replied, "I really do wish you would call me Lelouch."

"I will try my best."

"Then let's try that again."

"Le… Lelouch."

"Yes, Nunnally?" he responded while smiling.

"If you don't mind, I would like to invite Cheslie to our blanket for a moment."

"Of course. Cheslie, _you_ don't mind, do you?"

"Um…" she glanced back at the group of maids who were all staring at her.

"I… I don't think I should. I wouldn't want to interrupt the… The date. And it's no place for a maid to-"

Nunnally sighed and wondered out loud, "I never understand why people think that because of who our parents are, they can't be on the same level as me when we're interacting together. I mean, they're a person and I'm also a person, so wouldn't that make us equal?"

"It's unfortunate that the majority of society doesn't think the same as you and I, Princess." he replied while gently pulling the Cheshire down to make her sit on the blanket and join the two.

"I agree…. Finished!" Nunnally's face lit up.

"With what?" inquired the Prince.

"I gathered some flowers with Cheslie, and I made a crown with them. Would you do me the honor of wearing it?"

"Of course."

Lelouch bent his head down so that the princess could place the circlet on his head with more ease. Before she set it down, she paused and declared in a regal tone of voice, "And with this diadem of Browallia bluebells, I crown thee King of Flowerland."

She giggled and the raven-haired man murmured, "Browllia bluebells…."

"I'm not sure why they were named bluebells. It should be purplebells, or violetbells."

"Another curious thing." he commented.

"Yes." replied the maid.

Nunnally began to tie flower together again, and was left alone so that she could concentrate. In the meantime, Lelouch turned to the Cheshire and said, "So Cheslie."

"Yes, your Highness?"

"What do you think of my new crown?" he inquired while looking up and fixing the purple coronet so that it sat correctly on his head. The Cat helped him and replied, "It's a very nice one as it suits you, sire."

His eyes turned towards her and he put his hand down while saying, "I wish you would lose the formalities. It's only me."

Cheshire lifted the crown off entirely and smoothed down his hair. Setting it on his head again lightly and correctly, she pointed out, "And sire's guest."

"Princess, you wouldn't be offended, would you?"

"Of course not. In fact, I would be pleased." answered Nunnally, slightly distracted.

"You see? But I'm glad that you think that I look nice. That _is_ what you meant, right?"

The tabby grinned and reassured him with, "Yes."

Lelouch returned her smile and was about to say something, when the Princess looked up, brandishing a crown while exclaiming, "I finished another one!"

The raven-haired man extended a hand towards her and requested, "Could I see that please?"

She handed the creation to him and he went on his knees and said, "And with this crown of… What are these flowers?"

"Golden globes." promptly answered Nunnally.

"And with this diadem of golden globes, I crown thee Queen of Flowerland."

The light-brown-haired woman giggled and Lelouch smiled. She asked, "What do you think? Does it suit me?"

"It looks like a halo."

"A halo! What an angelic way of thinking, Cheslie."

"I suppose."

Nunnally, after a while, returned to her beloved flowers, and in turn, her date returned to the maid.

"Strawberry hand pies." he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Where did you learn the recipe for strawberry hand pies?" he expanded on his previous words.

"I learned them from the maid of my fiancé."

"Hmm… Maybe I should meet her. Does she have any more interesting recipes?"

"Um, yes, because her employer was a… Was a man on the eccentric side."

"And therefore, he had eccentric taste."

"Yes."

There was break in their conversation until Lelouch said, "If you don't mind my probing, could you tell me when he disappeared?"

"Cheslie, your fiancé disappeared?" Nunnally was shocked and stopped tying the flowers together momentarily. The Cat looked down at her lap, where her hands were folded together and replied, "Yes…"

"Have you found him?" questioned the Princess.

"…. No."

"Oh, you poor…. I'm sorry."

Cheshire said nothing, and Lelouch's intended continued, "This isn't as good as finding him again, but I hope this will cheer you up, even if it's only a little."

She held up the coronet and inquired to the raven-haired man who was studying the maid's reaction, "Would you like to do the honors, or would you prefer I do them?"

The prince turned back to the princess and answered, "Er…. I suppose… I suppose I'll do them."

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

He knelt down in front of the Cat and said, "And with this diadem of…"

"Blue hydrangeas." helped Nunnally.

"And with this diadem of blue hydrangeas, I crown thee…" he trailed off, unsure of what to finish with.

"Hmm… This is an interesting problem."

"Cheslie, what would you like to be?" asked Lelouch softly.

"Me?" the tabby finally looked up. He replied, "Yes."

"Um…."

"Nobody knows." sighed Nunnally. The emerald-haired woman smiled weakly and told them, "I'll just settle for the crown. I don't need a title or a position."

"Then let's try again." declared the Princess. The man obeyed and repeated the play ritual, "And with this diadem of blue hydrangeas, I dub thee advisor to the King of Flowerland."

"Thank you."

"Lelouch, what do you think?" queried his date.

She motioned towards the Cheshire who was studying the pattern of the blanket. The prince saw the Cat and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He tried to find the words, "Um…. Well… She…"

"Don't you think she looks pretty?"

"… Yes. I dare say she is. As always."

Cheshire looked up at him in surprise and the two stared at each other. Nunnally noticed the expressions between the two and tried to blend in with the scenery.

"Violet suits you." the maid finally spoke.

"Thank you. But I think you've told me that before."

"Have I?"

There was a silence until reality hit the feline and she said, "Oh dear, I'm afraid… I'm afraid I've stepped over the boundary. I apologize your Highnesses. If you'll excuse me, I will return to my post."

Before he could say anything, the maid slipped her shoes back on, curtsied, and walked away quickly. In the process of her hurrying, the tiara of flowers fell off and landed on the blanket right besides the raven-haired man.

"It's a shame she left so quickly." commented Nunnally while tilting her head. She had been watching what had just happened with a careful eye, and had listened to their conversations while she had been working the flowers together, and the suspicion she had had ever since the dinner on the balcony grew. Absentmindedly, Lelouch replied, "Yes…"

He had still not looked away from the maid. He saw a butler come; he remembered that his name was Mao. He watched as the silver-haired man whisper something into Cheslie's ear, and noticed the pained expression on her face, and then the hand that held her arm; it looked painful. Lelouch was confused; what was Mao doing to Cheslie? Was he intentionally hurting her?

The butler went away, and the Cat told something to one of the maids, who promptly got up and went to the couple. Curtsying, she said respectfully, "Your Highness, the Duchess has requested an audience. What would you like for your servants to do?"

He turned towards the princess, who told him, "Oh, please do receive her. It could be something important. And it's actually quite pleasant timing, as it's time for me to go."

"Oh, no, you don't have to-" he began. Nunnally stood up and put her shoes on, and Lelouch also got up.

"No, it's alright. You must grant the Duchess an audience, and see what it is she wants, and… Well, I have to go and finish my painting before it rains. It's awfully rainy in Looking Glass Land this time of year, and it wouldn't do if the rain disturbed the lake before I finish the picture. Not to mention how it's starting to get late. Don't worry. There's always next time."

She began to walk away after curtsying, when she heard the raven-haired man say something and turned around, "So there is…. But are you sure? I could-"

"Please. Attend to the Duchess."

"…. If you insist. But at least allow me to escort you to your carriage." said Lelouch.

"Oh no, you've done so much already. Please go; it appears that Cheslie is waiting for your answer."

He looked over her shoulder, and sure enough, the maid was watching them, and she looked as if she were waiting.

"Well… If you so strongly insist."

"Thank you for the lunch. It was absolutely wonderful."

"It was my pleasure." he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Until next time then."

"Until next time."

She curtsied, and the princess walked away. After watching her disappear into the gardens of the Castle of Hearts, he went towards Cheslie.

"I will see the Duchess."

"Yes, your Highness."

"I have to change my attire, correct?" he asked while beginning his way back to his room. The Cat followed behind him and replied, "Yes, sire."

"Alright then."

. . .

Nunnally entered the outer gardens of the Castle of Hearts. Her head was preoccupied by what had just happened. She had seen the way the prince couldn't look away from Cheslie, the way he spoke to her, how he was concerned over the smallest details. She had asked the maid how she felt towards Lelouch because she felt the need to know; she thought it was safe to presume that the prince was attracted to the Cat, but on what level and what kind, she didn't know.

She asked herself, "But what if he likes her more than a friend or a companion or a person? What if he loves her? And what if she loves him back? Because she never did answer your question. And if they did…. Then you'd be in between them, blocking their way. Oh Nunnally, you shouldn't be separating two people who love each other! I mean, he _is_ your intended, but you don't even like him in that way. He's more like an older brother, or a friend, but not as a possible husband! Oh dear, oh- Goodness!"

As she turned the corner, she ran into someone or something and fell onto the ground. Confused, she blinked and stopped wondering for a second to realize the pain she had gotten from sitting on the ground so quickly and unexpectedly. She heard, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorr- Ah!"

On the ground in front of her was a man (or was it a boy?) that looked to be close to her age. He had short brown hair and large, innocent purple eyes. He had been apologizing in a soft voice, when he suddenly cried out loud and clutched his chest. The princess scrambled towards him and asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"My… My heart…."

"What about your heart?"

"I… I have a weak… Weak heart…."

"Oh no, what do I do? What do I do?"

"It'll be… Alright. I just need… I just need to calm… Calm down…. So you should probably calm down….. Too."

After some time had passed, the strange person was able to sit up on his own. Sighing heavily, he said, "I'm sorry. Were you shocked?"

"A little…"

"Well, I'm okay now, so there's no reason to be shocked anymore. I apologize for bumping into you so hard. I usually don't run, on account of my weak heart, but I was having a little situation."

"Have you not seen a doctor?"

"…. I'm not exactly the wealthiest person, and I have nothing to pay a doctor with if I do visit."

"But how do you know you have a weak heart?"

"When I was born, the midwife, the doctor, told my mother, who told my father, who told me. My mother told my father before she passed away, and he told me before _he_ passed away."

"Oh dear, oh dear."

He got up and helped Nunnally up. Bowing, he said, "Once again, I apologize for knocking you down. I'll be on my way now."

He began to amble away, when she called after him, "Wait! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Would you… I know we just met a minute ago, but… I'd like to take you to a doctor."

"A doctor?"

"Yes. A doctor."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"No, please let me. As an apology. And your weak heart… Well, it does seem to be a little… Well, I think you really should go to a doctor."

"Um…."

"Please?"

"…. Well…. Okay."

"Wonderful!"

He went back to her, and she asked, "What's your name?"

"Sea Turtle… Like what I am. I am a sea turtle named Sea Turtle."

"Nice to meet you, Sea Turtle. I'm Prince…" Nunnally remembered the way people shied away from her as soon as they heard her title.

"Prince?" asked a confused Sea Turtle.

"I'm Nunna."

"Nunna?"

"Yes. Nunna." confirmed the princess firmly. She wouldn't lose this prospective friend; she refused to. The man with the weak heart smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nunna, albeit a surprising way."

She laughed and they began strolling out of the gardens together to find a doctor.

. . .

"The Duchess Milly Ashford requests an audience!"

Lelouch, in his official royal uniform, sat in his throne and watched as the Duchess entered the room. In the corner of his eye, he could see Cheslie waiting quietly in the corner behind his seat. When the blonde had finished coming up most of the way down the red hearts carpet, she curtsied and said, "Your Highness, I have brought a petition."

"What for?"

"Most of your Highness's subjects have signed the petition, asking for the acceptance and allowance of the marriage between Sir Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of White, and her Highness, the Queen of White, Euphemia li Britannia."

"I see…"

"As your Highness knows, the two asked for permission weeks ago, and they still have not received an answer. Sire's subjects support the union of the Knight of White and the Queen of White, and we all aspire that the King and Queen of Hearts will consent." explained the blonde.

"… Very well. I will speak to the King and Queen on this matter, and a letter will be sent to you with the Royal House's answer."

"Thank you, Highness."

"Cheslie, please acquire the petition from the Duchess."

"Yes, your Highness." replied the maid.

As she went to get the paper, the lady dressed in violet mouthed the words, "Cheshire, what happened?" but the Cat gave no answer and only took the petition.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, your Highness. Thank you very much for your audience."

He nodded as the Duchess curtsied and left the room. When the only people in the room were the prince and the maid, the raven-haired man stood up and said, "They should really consider making the uniform comfortable. No wonder so many kings were short-tempered."

"Your Highness." She said while handing him the petition.

"Oh, thank you. When did you say Mother and Father were returning?"

"This evening, sire."

"Hmm… Well, this will have to wait unfortunately then. Now the issue is… what should I do until they return?" he wondered aloud.

"The royal physician has requested a meeting with your Highness, to check on your injury."

"Then we should go meet him, shouldn't we?"

"If Highness desires it so."

"Then I suggest we go meet the royal physician. After I change into more comfortable attire though." said Lelouch hurriedly. The royal military uniform was incredibly stuffy, and he wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.

. . .

"Duchess! How did it go?" asked the Griffin. Her friends had been waiting at her cottage, tense and nervous.

"Well…. The Cheshire is alive." she answered.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"But the Hatter… Is gone."

"Gone?" the Fawn, along with the rest of the crowd, was confused. The Duchess sighed and clarified, "He's there in body, but his personality, everything… Is gone. It's like he's a completely new person. Like I had just met a twin of the Hatter, and not the actual man."

"What happened to him?" questioned the Walrus.

"I have no idea. And the Cheshire changed too."

"How?"

"She's working in the Castle."

"What?" yelled everyone unanimously. This was not the Cheshire they knew.

"Yes, I know. As a maid… To the Hatter/Not-Hatter. And she's not even going by her real name too! The Hatter/Not-Hatter called her… Called her Chester or Cheslie or something…"

"This is really messed up." groaned the March Hare. The White Rabbit took a picture of everyone crowded around the Duchess, frowning.

"I know… And we need to get to the bottom of this."

"How? The only person with the answers is the Hatter, who is now the prince of Wonderland. We can't just go up to him and ask him." said the Carpenter.

"I know…."

"But we need to know what happened…" pointed out the Lobster.

"…. For now, we should just continue investigating, and if an opportunity comes up, then we'll seize it." concluded the Duchess. Her audience spread apart. The Caterpillar took her hookah out of her mouth and shook her head while muttering, "How is the Cheshire…."

. . .

"Hmm… Let's see…" a small, bespectacled man was sitting in a cluttered office, scribbling something onto a piece of paper. The Cat knocked on the doorframe and tried to call his attention, "Doctor?"

"Yes? Oh, hello Cheslie." the royal physician, who went by "Doctor", looked up and smiled at the feline. She returned his smile and said, "Hello. His Highness would like to see you."

"Oh, of course. Let me just pack my ba-" he began. He fell out of his chair and went around the room, muttering, while packing a small bag, when he heard, "Actually, I'm right here, so we can just do it in your office."

"Your Highness!"

The small man bowed and the prince said, "Hello."

"Oh, um… Good afternoon! How is your Highness feeling?"

"Well, that's why I came to you today."

"Of course, of course…. If sire would just sit down… I will happily start checking you. Cheslie, do sit down."

. . .

After the normal check up, the doctor said, "Now if you would just remove your shirt…. Er, Cheslie if you could-"

"Oh! Of course. I apologize, sire-"

She turned around quickly, and she could hear the Doctor say after some time had passed, "Oh yes…. The stitches will be taken out soon, sire, so there's no need to worry…. And afterwards, the scar can be treated so that it will be barely visible…. Now. How are your organs? Does your heart hurt at times, or have irregular beating? Does your stomach hurt? Any aches and pains, any problems?"

"Hmm…. Well, I have had irregular beating of the heart." the prince replied after thinking for a bit of time. The royal physician pushed up his glasses with a wrinkling of his nose and said, "Oh dear. Is it random, or does it happen when you have much physical exertion, or… Do you know what makes it irregular?"

"Well, I told Princess Nunnally."

"And what did her Highness say?"

"And…. Well… It was just an answer." answered Lelouch. He had momentarily forgotten that the Cat was also in the room, and he didn't particularly fancy her hearing the Princess's verdict. It wasn't even medical, anyways. The Doctor frowned and asked, "Just an answer? I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

"It was… It was just an answer that can be disregarded." he felt regretful that he had mentioned the Princess's suggestion.

"No answer can be disregarded with this type of injury. Please tell me, your Highness."

"Well… It's a bit embarrassing." reluctance made the usually agreeable man stubborn.

"Your Highness. I have helped her Heartness, the Queen, give birth to you. Honestly, it can't get to be more personal than that. Or embarrassing for the matter."

"….. Well…."

"Don't be shy." the old man coaxed gently.

"Well, she said that it was because…"

"Because…"

The raven-haired man motioned for him to come closer, which the Doctor did. The prince whispered into his ear the answer, and he said, "I see….. Well, it's not completely… That could be it, actually. But we'll have to see, and I must keep an eye on you to make sure you don't have any more illnesses because of the injury. Now, how is your appetite?"

. . .

When the prince had left, the bespectacled man watched the way he immediately started talking to Cheslie, and the way he smiled at her. Wiping his glasses, he shook his head and chuckled.

"In love…. Hmm… Well, he is getting to the age where he begins to look for a lifelong companion… But whether it will be the Princess as planned, or someone else, only time will tell. Ha. In love… Think about that. The boy's in love."

Then he remembered something curious he had seen. Scratching his head, he thought of the ring he had seen on the man's hand, and asked himself where he had seen it before. Wrinkling his eyes, he said, "I swear, I've seen that somewhere befo-oh.…. But why would she… Oh. Oh dear…. Oh dear, what a mess this will be. I only hope the boy will be strong enough to protect what's precious to him when the times comes, because when it explodes…. Oh dear."

. . .

"Cheslie."

"Yes, sire?"

"Why do you think our rings are matching?" Lelouch was back in his bedroom. They were sitting outside on the balcony, trying to kill time.

"Well… There are several answers, all of which are irrational."

"Where is the rational one? Where is the truth?" he wondered out loud.

"Yes… Wherever did the truth go?" she murmured.

There was silence, and the Cat, lost in her thoughts, didn't notice the prince get up from his seat. When he returned, he said, "You um… You forgot something."

She looked at him quizzically, and he handed her the blue crown made of flowers. Cheshire was surprised; when had he saved it?

"Oh. Thank you." she took it from him.

"You… You really did look pretty. Back then. Not that you don't now, you do everyday, but… But I meant at that specific time, you did."

"Thank you."

"Yes. Yes, you did." he said more to himself than to her.

They sat in silence again, and then he said, "Cheslie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just curious but… Do you… Are you still in love with…"

She understood what he was trying to ask her, and she finished for him, "With my fiancé?"

"Yes. With your fiancé."

"… Yes."

"I… I see."

"But… I may come to love someone else in his stead." she stared at him from across the table.

"Someone else?"

"Yes." she confirmed.

"Well… That's a… I suppose that's a good thing."

As the weather became warmer and warmer the more they sat outside, Lelouch and the Cheshire took to strolling in the enormous halls of the Castle of Hearts. It was unusually quiet, and their footsteps echoed throughout the corridors. The prince finally mustered enough courage to say, "I want to tell you something."

"Yes?" Lelouch had reminded her that it was only the two of them, so that she could drop the formalities.

"Do you remember about a week ago, that night when we…"

"When we had our first conversation?" seeing where he was going with the conversation, she tread carefully; they were probing into a dangerous topic.

"Yes, when we had our first conversation. I realize that I was incredibly rude to you, and I…. I would like to give you my sincerest apologies for suddenly kissing you like that. It was uncalled for, and-"

"…. I actually enjoyed it."

"What?"

"I… Actually enjoyed it. But I suppose I was the only o-"

"…. No."

They stopped walking, and she looked at him in surprise. She could see the tips of his ear turn pink, and he continued, "You… I'm glad I'm not the only one that felt that way."

"What way?" she asked slowly.

"It's all very strange, but afterwards, I completely told myself off, but… I didn't feel any regret."

"… Well, I'm relieved. But perhaps it would be a good idea not to do it again."

"Yes… Not a good idea."

They continued their indoor stroll in silence until the prince said, "Although…."

"Although?"

"What if… What if my theory came true?"

"Oh. Well…."

"Cheslie." the tone of voice he had used surprised her. It was full of admiration and warmth, but there was also love. The way he was looking at her reminded her of how the Hatter would. She swallowed and asked, "Yes?"

"….. I feel like… I…. I think I've fallen in lov-" he began, but he was interrupted by, "Lelouch!"

The entrance to the Castle of Hearts swung open, and the Queen of Hearts entered. She was smiling so widely, it seemed impossible to grin any larger. She rushed up to her son, who was completely taken aback by her abrupt presence. Cheshire backed away quickly, to give the prince some space and attempted to blend into the background.

"Mother! I thought that you were returning this evening."

"I was, but I have the most wonderful news and just couldn't wait!"

"What's so wonderful?"

"Lelouch, how do you like Princess Nunnally?" the Queen took her son's hands into her's and looked up into his eyes. He carefully replied, "She's a very good person."

"How do you like her as your wife?"

"Wha-"

"You, sweetheart, are going to propose to her next week!"

"Next _week_!"

"Yes dear! Oh, how fabulous it will be!"

"Next week…."

He looked at Cheslie, who looked away. Turning back to face the Queen of Hearts, he repeated, shocked, "Propose next week…"

"Yes, sweetheart, _propose_! To Princess Nunnally! Oh, what a wonderful wedding it will be between Princess Nunnally of Looking Glass Land and Prince Lelouch of Wonderland! How joyous everyone will be to see you two matrimonially united!"

Lelouch gave no comment and only stared at the maid. He was surprised to see her eyes brim with tears and he was about to say something to her, when she walked away quickly with her hair covering her face. His mother was humming and smiling, and he was glad that she was so happy, as she had seemed upset the past few days, but he found himself to be hurt and worried. Thinking back of what he was going to say before his mother had bursrt in, he finished the sentence in his head.

'I think I've fallen in love with you, Cheslie.'

**A/N: I swear to God, it's like Marianne is stalking those two and interrupting on purpose...**


	14. Just Sit Down and Rewind For A Bit

**A/N: Oh God... I'm really sorry for the inconsistent updating... It was CRAZY in Korea, and I JUST arrived back home yesterday afternoon, in which I immediately slept the whole day away because of the time zone difference. And then promptly DIDN'T sleep at ALL during the night. But anyways, I was writing, and then realized chapter 14 was getting super long, so I sliced it, and voila; 3 insta-chapters. I just need to edit them, which is the hard part... But I finished the first! So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.**

Ch. 14

"Your Redness."

"What is it, Kanon?" the King of Red was sitting on his throne, pondering if several people's ability to smell were less valuable than planting red roses that pleased the Queen of Hearts. His mental debate was interrupted as the Red Queen entered the room.

"An invitation, sire, from the House of Hearts."

"What does the Queen want?" the King sat up straighter and made a steeple with his hands, wondering what the woman wanted. He stared expectantly at the piece of vellum in his Queen's hands.

"She requests your presence at a royal ball taking place next week, it seems. It doesn't state why, sire, but I would presume that it involves Prince Lelouch."

"Prince Lelouch… Do you remember when he was a child, Kanon? He had earned the nickname of the Black Prince; always playing with the black pieces in chess, and no matter who the opponent was, he would always win… To think he's returned to his proper place after all this time…. It makes you ask the question of _why_."

"It's a little strange… I was always curious as to why her Heartness ordered us not to mention to anyone how he was the "lost" prince of Wonderland… You would think that she would immediately welcome him back to the royal household once she found her son, instead of letting him go about as the Mad Hatter."

"Or perhaps she lost him on purpose."

"What a strange thought." Kanon said.

"Yes, well, with the Queen of Hearts, it's completely feasible to believe that she would do something like that."

"How true, your Redness. However, I would like to draw your attention back to the ball. The invitation says to RSVP within an hour of receiving it. Will you be attending, sire?"

"If I don't, the Queen will behead me, and I don't particularly feel like losing my head at the moment. I suppose I'll have to go, as courtesy."

"Excellent decision, sire." the Red Queen said while curtsying. He left the Red King alone again momentarily to send a message to the House of Hearts.

. . .

"Suzaku."

"What is it, Euphie?" the couple was sitting in the library of the White Castle. They had been quietly reading, when the bubblegum pink-haired woman had been called away momentarily. When she returned, she sat down and stared at him for some time before she had gathered enough courage to say what was on her mind.

"I received an invitation to a dance hosted by the Queen."

"When is it?" the Knight looked up from his book.

"Next week."

"I see… I'll have to get my sword sharpened by then." he began to make a mental list of things he would have to do to prepare himself to guard his monarchs, when he heard, "No you don't."

"What?"

"Cornelia… I mean, the White King has to go away on business next week. Something about trouble in the West, and you know how she's the head of the Ministry of Defence. That means I have no one to go with."

The Knight of White said nothing and only stared at his fiancé, whose face was gradually turning into the same shade as her hair. She continued nervously, "Um… I would really like it if… If you would… Just… I mean, you don't have to, but…."

He understood and slowly asked, "Euphie, may I escort you to the royal ball, not as your knight, but as your betrothed?"

Her face brightened and she hugged him.

"Yes!"

He smiled and returned the embrace. When they broke apart, he wondered aloud, "What's the occasion though, for the Queen to be holding a party all of a sudden."

"That's what I thought…. It's not just for invited guests though. It's for the whole of Wonderland."

"What?"

"Well… The Queen should be incredibly happy enough to hold a party on this scale…" she sighed heavily.

"Why?"

Her expression became serious, and Suzaku became worried. Rarely did the White Queen become solemn. She preferred to be cheerful over somber.

"What's the reason, Euphie?" he questioned gently.

"Do you remember the Hatter and the Cheshire?"

"How could I forget those two? I think of them everyday." he closed the book in his lap.

"And how the Hatter would just dote on the Cheshire?"

"It would be hard to find a person more in love." he commented.

"… And how it was revealed that he was the lost prince?"

"…. I was surprised that he decided to return to the throne…. Especially without talking to me about it, at least… I've thought about it for some time, and I think something happened that night he went to the Castle for the first time in years."

Euphemia looked sadly at the brunette and then said unhappily, "…. He's engaged, Suzaku."

"To the Cheshire?" he wondered why she looked so upset.

"No. To a princess. From Looking Glass Land."

"Princess Nunnally?"

She nodded and it dawned on him why she looked troubled. He inquired, "…. Does the Cheshire know?"

"I don't know… Suzaku…. How can… How can _he_ become _engaged_ to someone else? When he loves Cheshire to the extent where it's almost unbearable to watch the two?"

"The Hatter isn't one to betray easily… Something must have gone extremely wrong…."

The couple stared at each other in worry. What in the world could have happened to the man?

. . .

"Nina!" the Duchess kicked open the front door to her cottage. She had gone out to get the mail, and when she had seen the invitation, an idea struck her abruptly, and she rushed inside immediately.

"What is it?" mumbled the Cook. She didn't take her eyes off of the glowing pot full of FLEIJA.

"Can you gather the leaders of the… What was it?"

"The Black Knights?"

"Yes. The Black Knights. Can you gather them?"

"What for?" Nina was still slightly distracted.

"Planning for an operation."

"An operation?"

"Yes. And we've no time to spare, as we have a deadline."

"Set by who?"

"The Queen of Hearts." she replied while slamming the royal invitation down on the table. At her words, the Cook finally looked up from her deathly concoction and at the Duchess.

. . .

"Mother, I-"

"Come now, Lelouch. _Smile_, sweetheart! It's a happy occasion, happy news! Smile, dear."

She began to walk away after releasing him from an embrace, and the prince tried again.

"Mother, please, just-"

"Let's see now, the invitations have been sent out, so now I just need to contact the caterers, and the performers, and the- Lelouch dear, is there anything that you'd like for to happen at the ball for the celebration of the engagement?"

"Mother."

"What is it, dear? Why are you wrinkling that handsome face of your's? Chin up and smile." she reached up and patted him on the cheek before continuing on her way down the corridor.

"Mother, will you _please_ just listen to me!"

She paused and turned to face her son. He said seriously, "Mother, I don't think proposing is a very good idea."

"What do you mean?" her smile froze.

"I've only met the princess, what, a month ago? This is far too fast, especially for something like marriage. I think we should give both Princess Nunnally and me some time."

"For what? The result will be the same, whether I give you two a month or a year."

"Well… That's debatable." he replied, thinking of the Cat.

"Debatable? Why would it be _debatable_? I decreed that you and she will get married, and if I ordain something, it _will_ be done. Now, is there any-"

"Mother, you can't just _force_ two people to get married."

"Yes, you can. If you're strong enough, and have enough power, Lelouch, you can do anything you want in this world."

"So this world throws away the weak?"

"It's not a fair world we live in, my son, nor a safe one. It simply has no room or time for the weak and useless. Fortunately, you're not useless." she smiled at him before sashaying away, until the raven-haired man declared, "Mother, I refuse to propose to Princess Nunnally. I'm not ready. And I'm sure she isn't either."

His words echoed in the hallway and he watched his mother stop in her tracks. The Queen turned on her heels and advanced towards him slowly while saying in a dangerous voice, "Lelouch, I have already sent out invitations. The whole of Wonderland knows by now that there is going to be a party hosted by their monarch, and although they may not know that you're going to propose to Princess Nunnally there, they do know that something is special about the promenade, so everyone will make sure to attend. You are in no position to refuse to propose to her. This is an order from your mother, but more importantly, from your ruler, the Queen of Hearts. Do you understand?"

He said nothing, and the consort's face unwrinkled and changed to a bright smile. Eyes sparkling as if she hadn't just been glaring at her son, she swept away, humming to herself. The prince watched after her, and then spun around. Bursting out of the Castle, he stalked down the large bridge and began down a random path. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was anywhere but _there_.

. . .

With the Queen as excited as she was, the Cheshire seriously doubted she would be missed at the Castle of Hearts. Leaving the royal grounds, she headed straight for the place that would allow for her to be alone.

After a while, she turned off of the path and dove into the forest. Traveling a seemingly random and invisible trail, she didn't stop until she arrived at a large clearing, deep in the woods. In front of her was an enormous tree; despite it's monstrosity, she didn't pause and simply started to climb. When she felt like she couldn't go up any further, she settled on a thick tree branch and lay down. The late afternoon/early evening sun hid behind some clouds and tree branches above her, and she looked up at the sky. Coming here again, it brought to mind a certain memory.

_"Cheshire my dear."_

_ "What is it, Hatter?" he had that smile on his face that made her nervous in a bad way. The milliner stood up from his chair in the garden of Witzend Manor and said, "Let's go on a trip."_

_ "A trip? To where?"_

_ "A secret place. Let's go."_

_ "I don't like the feeling of this, Hatter…"_

_ "Love, trust me. It'll be fun! I promise."_

_ Thanks to the Hatter's perpetual coaxing, the Cat finally consented, and they began their short journey. The Cheshire insisted that they walked, since horses made her nervous and since it was only a tiny trip, so there was no need to get the carriage out and call unnecessary attention to themselves. He agreed, and as they were strolling in a heavily shaded lane, the Hatter took her hand and asked, "Do you like who you are, Ches love?"_

_ "What do you mean?" she turned to look up at him._

_ "Do you like where you are in life?"_

_ "…. Well, there's nothing particularly unpleasant about my life at the moment."_

_ "Ah, that's true. Because you do as you please."_

_ "… Is that a compliment or an insult?" she didn't hide her suspicion._

_ "It's a compliment. It takes a certain amount of boldness and courage to go about in life and do as one pleases. I certainly don't have, nor ever will have the bravery to."_

_ "You don't know that. And I'm pretty sure _you_ do as _you_ please."_

_ "Do I really?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Hmmm… I wonder about that."_

_ The Cat stared at him, wondering what he meant by his last statement, but he said nothing more until they arrived at the "secret" place. It was a large tree; the width was that of several tens of feet. The couple gazed at it wordlessly until the feline asked, "This is secret? This must be the largest tree in all of Wonderland."_

_ "It is. It takes a day and a half to walk around it completely, and a number of weeks to climb to the very top."_

_ "Did we come to see the largest tree in the land?" she was skeptical about how this was supposed to be fun._

_ "The world." he corrected._

_ "Hatter…." she said reproachfully._

_ "We came to climb it." the Hatter grinned playfully_

_ "_Climb_ it?!"_

_ "Yes. Why are you so surprised?"_

_ "You may be mad, but this is just… Beyond me. _I_ would have trouble climbing this tree, much less _you_."_

_ "Oh, it's alright." he waved her concern away lightly._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I may not be the person with the most physical prowess, but I've climbed this tree since a boy." he put his palm on the rough bark and continued, "This is the one and only tree I can climb without being in any large amount of danger of breaking a bone. Come on, Cheshire. At least go part of the way up with me. I want to show you something."_

_ True to his word, the raven-haired man was surprisingly fast and sure-footed when going up the tree. When they were up far enough for even the Cat to become dizzy from looking down, they ceased their ascent and sat on a wide tree branch. It was surprisingly calm and still, and even though they weren't even halfway to the apex, everything from the rest of the forest to a few clouds were below them. As they rested, the milliner patted the tree and said, "This is no ordinary tree."_

_ "What makes you say that?"_

_ "This is the Tree of Clarus, planted by the founder and first king of Wonderland, King Mirus."_

_ "I remember King Mirus from school… I never knew he planted a tree though. Not that it's significant."_

_ "It _is_ significant. There's a story behind this tree."_

_ "You know it, don't you?"_

_ "Of course I do. Would you like to hear it, love?"_

_ "Mmm… Why not?" she leaned against him and settled in to listen to an impromptu history lesson. The Hatter cleared his throat and began, "King Mirus was a very kind person. _Extremely_ benevolent and warm-hearted. You couldn't find anyone more considerate than him."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "And so he wanted to create a land, a country for the people who had been hurt. Who had been deserted or lost. A place where people would feel wonder at how they were no longer alone, a place where those without power would be welcomed and embraced, treated and governed fairly. They would feel admiration for their country, but more importantly, love for each other. No one would be in pain, or at least, deep pain. I mean, people will still trip and scrape their hands and knees, it just-"_

_ "I know what you mean, Hatter. Continue."_

_ "King Mirus dreamt of a country like that all his life."_

_ "Why didn't he just make a new kingdom then? Didn't he live during the time when kingdoms and nations were being established? The… What was it?"_

_ "The Initiation Epoch. He didn't because he loved someone very much." he turned to look at her and continued, "He had a wife."_

_ "The history books don't mention a queen. I don't remember learning about a queen."_

_ "No, they don't. Nor do schools bother to teach students about her. It's a shame, really, because-"_

_ "Hatter. King Mirus' wife?"_

_ "Oh right. Sorry. Well, the only reason why the king didn't set out immediately was because of his wife. She was as kind as her husband, whom she loved with all her heart. The only thing that rivaled her affection for King Mirus was her love of being outdoors. She loved the sky, and the birds, and nature in general, but she loved the trees the most. Unfortunately, she couldn't be with her trees very often."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "She was always a weak person. She had been thrown away, deserted by doctors, healers, family, friends; they all said that it was hopeless, that the only thing left for her to do was die. It's one of the reasons why Mirus wanted to make a land where there would always be hope for the people. A hope for happiness, that is."_

_ "… Well, that hasn't been happening lately, what with the Reign of Hearts."_

_ "I agree. But anyhow, Mirus preferred being by his sick wife's side, rather than go out and explore the world to make his dream come true."_

_ "So he sacrificed his dream to be by her side?"_

_ "Mmm… Not quite. Unfortunately, his wife's time came, and as she lay on her death bed, she looked towards him and said, "Mirus, my dear husband. How much longing have you had to go and make your dream into reality? I apologize for tying you down."."_

_ "Is this depressing?" the feline asked._

_ "Sshhh. She asked him that he go and find the land that he had always envisioned, and when he did, to remember her and plant this, in her memory." he picked up one of the seeds lying around on the branch and showed the Cheshire._

_ "An acorn?"_

_ "Yes. So King Mirus, when he established Wonderland, he dug a hole into the ground and planted the acorn she had given to him. In her honor, he named it the Tree of Clarus. That was her name, you know. Our forgotten queen, Queen Clarus."_

_ "Queen Clarus…"_

_ "People say that the tree is the embodiment of her spirit, and that's why you feel so calm and at peace whenever you go near it. Like it just seems to embrace you and reassures you that everything will be alright."_

_ The emerald-haired woman sat up straight and shook her head, "You're crazy. This is just a tree."_

_ "Perhaps… But we all want something to believe in, and I'd like to believe that there are people like King Mirus and Queen Clarus in the world; kind and warm-hearted, willing to help those who need help. Unlike some people I know."_

_ "Like the King and Queen of Hearts."_

_ "It gives me hope. I mean, think of how this enormous tree came from a tiny acorn, Cheshire dear! It makes you realize that you should listen to your dying wife if you want to grow a really big tree."_

_ "… What an incredible thought, Hatter."_

_ "I'm kidding. It just… It gives me a lot to think about, this tree." he patted the branch they were on._

_ "You certainly are mad as a hatter if a _tree_ is making you melancholy._

_ He said nothing in reply, and she saw something that surprised her. The Hatter's expression was one that she had never seen him have before. It was one of pensiveness; he looked extremely troubled._

_ "Hatter, what's wrong?" she questioned gently._

_ "Hmmm?" he said absentmindedly._

_ "Is something worrying you?"_

_ "What? Ah, um… No. No, nothing is worrying me, love. Cheshire dear, wipe away that frown; you're wrinkling that beautiful face of your's."_

_ "Hatter." she frowned even deeper._

_ "I'm being sincere. You are beautiful."_

_ "No, not _that_. You're lying to me. Something is worrying you, isn't it? What is it?"_

_ "… It's not anything big. Just some indecision about the fabric pattern for a hat."_

_ She knew that he was lying, but decided not to press any further. If he wanted to let her know, he would tell him in his own time. Pushing him to tell the truth would only make him more stressed, so she relented. They sat in comfortable silence, when she wrapped her tail around his torso and he looked down in surprise._

_ "Just in case you fall."_

_ "It's heartwarming to see you so worried about me."_

_ "Is that sarcasm I hear?"_

_ "Not at all." he replied enthusiastically. He pulled out his pocket watch and said, "Oh my, it's coming."_

_ "What is?"_

_ He didn't reply and only covered her eyes with his hands. The next time she could see, in front of her was the sun setting. The sky had pastel colors streaked all over while the red sun was sitting on the ground. Birds were flying past the fiery sun, outlined._

_ "You haven't seen the sun set from a vantage point like this, have you? Where it's just you and the sun, and nothing in between."_

_ They wordlessly admired the view. When they could no longer see the star, she felt something cold and circular pressed into her hand. She turned to him._

_ "It's my pocket watch." he said._

_ "I can see that."_

_ "I want you to keep it. It's a present." he closed her hand over the watch._

_ "A present? Is today some occasion? You brought me here to see the sunset and now you're giving me your pocket watch."_

_ "I just… I've just been thinking. There might be a time when I can't be with you and you're feeling upset. If that does happen…. Just sit down and rewind for a bit, and maybe the solution to your problem will be right there, waiting for you."_

The Cheshire snapped open her eyes. Taking out the watch from the pocket in her dress, she clicked it so that the silver lid rose gently, revealing the face of the watch. The Mad Hatter's pocket watch was a special one; not only did it show the time, but it also showed the date, when the sun would rise and set, and the weather. All her life, she had never seen him allow anyone else besides himself to even breathe on the watch, so when he had bestowed it upon her suddenly, it had surprised her.

'Just sit down and rewind for a bit…..' she had always thought he had meant to say unwind, but maybe it was actually rewind… Scaling down the tree until she was on the soft ground, the feline stood in front of the large trunk. Glancing down at the face of the clock, she read the time; 5.54. With shaking hands, she turned the small knob that adjusted the time. The hour hand went back several times when there was a click and a whir. The watch now read 12.05.00, the Hatter's birthday. She tried turning it back even more, but it refused. Suddenly, the tree groaned and she looked up. In front of her, in the trunk, was a large gaping hole. Stepping closer, she peered in cautiously. She started back as there was a loud thunk and a winding staircase was revealed inside. The scones on the wall flickered, and the Cat carefully stepped onto the first step. The hole closed silently. Taking a deep breath, the Cheshire began to descend to wherever the steps led, choosing to trust in the Hatter.

**A/N: Did you like it? I pray that you did... BTW to the Mad Cheshire: Mad Cheshire works. Just a question; did you come up with that when you watched the OVA, or because you read The Crazy Coup, or just... Randomly? Just curious :)**

**A/N II: To everyone who stuck with this story, especially to those who read The Mad Masquerade: if we were face-to-face, I would give you a 90 degree bow; thank you so much... I know this kind of thing is supposed to go at the end of the very last chapter of this story, but... I'd just like to do it now. I'd like to thank you with all my sincerity, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you. So much. For giving this story a chance. And I hope you do like it. I don't know, I have this thing where I don't trust people's compliments very well, so... It was kind of a shock when people were giving me a thumbs up (which I hope you are now). But in any case... THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I say this with sincerity as much as Lelouch's love for Nunnally and C2 combined. THANK YOU!  
**


	15. Mao

**A/N: ... I know there hasn't been a lot of fluff in the recent chapters, and I'd like to apologize. I miss the fluff too. But where the story is going... I don't know. If there's an appropriate situation, OF COURSE I would add fluff. I'll give you the fluffiest fluff you've ever read, for God's sake. I miss the fluff too. But... *shrug*. All I can give you is my reassurance and my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.**

Ch. 15

Lelouch didn't particularly care where he was going, as long as it was anywhere where the Queen, or just people in general, weren't present. He let his mind blank and gave his feet control over what his destination was. When he had walked for some time, he found himself in a wide path leading to a large mansion. Strangely, it looked empty. Something in his head told him that he had been there before, but he couldn't think of when. It was his first time seeing this house, and he knew he would have remembered if he had visited such a grand residence.

He walked towards the entrance, around the dry fountain in the courtyard. Going up the stone steps, he came upon the door. He felt so frustrated; clearly, he _had_ been here before with the feeling of familiarity he had, but he didn't want to trust it; he would have remembered. He touched the silver knocker; brushing away the dust, he saw that it was a top hat.

Tilting his head to the side, he tried to remember where he had seen the same knocker before, when he heard, "Master Lelouch?"

Turning around, he saw that it was a tall woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm… The Dodo, your Highness. It's an honor to meet you."

"And a pleasure on my part. Is this your home?" he gestured towards the manor.

"…. No, sire."

"Then who is the owner of this grand estate?"

The Dodo thought of what to say. Would she say that it was his home? She recalled the news from the Duchess; the Cheshire was with him, probably trying to make him regain his lost memories. She most likely hadn't told him the truth, so it wouldn't be wise for her to be the one to shatter his glass cage.

"A man, beloved by his friends, who has gone missing." technically, her words were true. He _had_ gone missing.

"Is it perhaps… The home of Cheslie's fiancé?"

"Ches…. Slie?" the maid recalled how the Duchess had said that the Cat was going by another name.

"….. Yes, sire. The home of Cheslie's fiancé."

"Hmm… It's a shame he disappeared. I'd have liked to meet him, and see what kind of person would make her smile. No one's found him yet?" he inquired.

"We've… We have found him."

"What?"

"He has been found, your Highness, but unfortunately, he's in a situation where he must be _rescued_."

"Well, we should get to it at once!"

"It's a delicate process, one where we don't know how to go about."

"Why? What's happened to him?"

"He… Lost his memories."

"Poor fellow… Does Cheslie know?"

"Yes, sire."

"No wonder she always looks upset…" the prince frowned and tapped his chin. Perhaps she needed someone to talk to about this, to get it off her chest… It wouldn't do for her to carry such a heavy burden by herself, the burden of being unrecognized, of being unacknowledged by the person you loved…

The maid asked after a while, "Would your Highness like to come inside?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to trouble you. I was just wandering around and found myself here."

"Wandering…. Around?"

"There's a lot on my mind, some of which are incredibly complicated problems…."

"I see… Wandering around to clear sire's mind…"

"Just that."

"If I could just make a suggestion…" the bird walked up the front steps of the house after picking up the grocery basket she had set down in surprise.

"What's your suggestion?"

"There's a place… Where my master would always go to whenever he was troubled."

"Oh really?" his interest was piqued.

"Yes, sire. Does your Highness know the legend of the Tree of Clarus?"

"Yes."

"Well, my master would always go to the Tree. He said once that it cleared his mind and allowed him to think slowly and carefully. Perhaps it will also help your Highness."

"Where is the Tree? All traces of its existence have been destroyed."

"Would your Highness like to go?"

"Why not?" he smiled. It wouldn't hurt, not to mention how he could probably find some peace to himself to organize the mess in his head. The maid bowed and unlocked the front door, allowing for the master of the estate to return.

. . .

Following the map the bird had given him, he quickly arrived at his destination. True to the stories, the Tree of Clarus was enormous. He leaned back, trying to see as far as he could. He wondered if it was true that it took a day and a half to walk around the circumference and several weeks to climb to the top. Putting his palm on the trunk, he said, "The Tree of Clarus… Will you make my mind clearer?"

With a sigh, he sat down and leaned against the sturdy bark and closed his eyes. He was to propose to Nunnally, _just_ as he had figured out his feelings for Cheslie. Lelouch allowed for the conflicts to settle in his mind, and then tackled them one by one with simple questions.

'Do you like Princess Nunnally?'

'Well, yes. She's a warm-hearted person, with an excellent personality and admirable qualities.'

'Do you _love_ Princess Nunnally?'

'… Not particularly. Not in that way.' he believed that he had grown to love her, but only platonically. She was more like a little sister than a wife.

'Do you want to propose to Nunnally?'

'…. No. I want to get married to someone who I've spent more time with, someone I know better and who knows me better. Someone I love, who loves me in return.'

'Do you love anyone then?'

'….. Yes.'

'Who do you love?'

'… I love… I love Cheslie.'

'How do you love her?'

'…. Very much?'

'What will you do with the proposal then?'

'I suppose I'll have to refuse. I'll try to persuade Mother and Father, and if that doesn't work… Well… Then it appears that I'll have to create a huge fuss at the ball, because I am _not_ asking for Princess Nunnally's hand, as much as I like her. It wouldn't be fair to her, and it wouldn't be fair to me, or Cheslie for the matter.'

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something falling. Opening his eyes, he strained his ears again; he had thought he had been alone, but apparently not. Had the Queen sent guards after him? Getting up slowly, he began to walk around the trunk. He heard the noise again. This time, the tree groaned as if it would crack and split into two. A loud sound of metal clanging followed, and he furrowed his eyebrows; what was going on? What were these noises? He began to run and was just in time to see a large gaping hole close on it itself. In the closing gap, he could _just_ catch the sight of winding stairs and a pink skirt fluttering away.

Lelouch stopped running and looked up at the tree, full of questions. What was it hiding? What was this tree guarding? What had just happened? Who had been that person? What were they going to do in the tree? Abruptly, he heard footsteps and he backed away, running into the tree. Who else was here that he didn't know about? The Queen had always told him of miscreants who wanted to kill the House of Hearts, murderous rogues who wanted to take the throne for themselves. The prince was in no position to fight with the state of his body and the healing scar on his chest, nor did he have any weapons to fight.

Fortunately, there was no reason to fight; it was only the White of Knight.

"Sir Kururugi!" he said.

"Your Highness." the brunette bowed.

"What brings you here?"

"I have arrived to escort sire back to the Castle of Hearts under the orders of her Heartness, the Queen. She requests your presence for dinner and tea with the visiting dignitaries from Looking-Glass Land. They are all presently waiting for your Highness."

"… I won't go." Lelouch refused to listen to his mother if she refused to listen to him. The Knight looked at him for some time before saying, "Your Highness, it is not a wise decision-"

"Well, it wasn't a wise decision of the Queen if she thought that she can force me to marry someone whom I don't want to."

Suzaku stared at the raven-haired man; the look in his eyes… It was as if his childhood friend had forgot about him, save for his position as Knight and his profile. He had heard rumors of how the Hatter seemed like a completely different person ever since he had returned to his rightful place, even going as far as suggesting that his memories had been rewritten, but the Knight had brushed away the gossip. His friend was an extremely loyal person to those he valued, not one to easily desert and betray; there was no way he would go on and ignore what the Queen did to him or the Cheshire… Despite what he said to himself however, he still felt uneasy. Unfortunately, he hadn't had the time to meet the Hatter after the Queen pulled him away that night at the lake due to being sent out to the frontlines with the King of White, so when he was dispatched to look for the prince, he had intended to ask what was going on, but the way Lelouch was looking at him right then stopped all intentions.

"…. Even if sire will not be attending the dinner, it is still advisable that Highness returns to the Castle of Hearts, as the sun is setting."

"I'm not a child."

"No, your Highness isn't. Which is why sire must return with haste. There will be people soon, out and about, prowling for men and women to bother, to threaten and harm for their personal gain. My duties as Knight cannot allow for something of the sort to happen. Please return to the Castle with me, your Highness."

"….. Sir Kururugi."

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Do you love the White Queen?"

He was surprised by the sudden change of their conversation, but answered steadily, "Yes, sire."

"And you intend to marry her." it was more of a statement than a question.

"If the House of Hearts will allow it."

"I see….. How did you tell Queen Euphemia that you love her?"

"I…. Just told her Highness when the situation was appropriate."

"When the situation was appropriate…. Yes, everything has a time and a place, don't they?"

"Yes, sire."

"Very well. I will return to the Castle of Hearts with you."

As Suzaku rode behind the prince, he watched him carefully. Why had he asked him questions about Euphemia? And if he loved her? The man was incredibly perplexing. Perhaps he meant to tell the princess from Looking Glass Land that he loved her? But what would happen to the Cheshire then? The brunette frowned grimly; the situation wasn't very good, and it didn't look like it would improve. He wanted to help the amnesiac, but he didn't have enough information or the resources. Who would know something about this, about how the Hatter had ended up like this? Who would have the power to find out secretly and quickly? He remembered the gossip of an underground group. Their objectives and purposes were unknown, but word had gotten about how they were an incredibly strong network of people. He preferred not to get involved with secretive people, since they always tended to lie, but he had no choice. He had to help his best friend; he obviously wasn't in his right mind.

. . .

"Can we not contact the Cheshire? At all?" questioned the Griffin. The Dodo replied, "Mistress serves the Master all day, and come nighttime, she's sent to Damocles Tower, the highest and most secure prison in all of Wonderland. There are five doors that need to be unlocked and several sentries that guard the tower at all angles day and night."

"What's the full report on the Cat?" asked the Duchess. The Sea Turtle spoke up this time.

"When we had our first attempt of rescuing the Hatter, an incident happened that involved the Hatter, the Queen, and the Cheshire. The Queen, furious, imprisoned the Cat and apparently put her to service towards the milliner. It is a strong suspicion that she will be executed sometime in the future."

"What about the Hatter?" inquired the Lobster Man.

"He's lost any and all recollection of his identity as the Mad Hatter. We believe that the King and Queen have tricked him somehow into forgetting his past life as a normal civilian. There are no signs of him remembering even his closest companions, in example, the Cheshire Cat." reported Tweedle-Dee.

"Well, this is simple enough. We don't know what made the Hatter be in this state, but we do know that we must save both the Cheshire from her execution and the Hatter from his memory loss. To do that, we must take them somewhere away from the King and Queen, so that they won't interfere, since it's strongly believed that she, the Queen, is the cause of all of this." concluded the Carpenter. The rest of the people at the table nodded in agreement until Humpty-Dumpty spoke up, "What is our objective then? To save the Hatter and the Cheshire?"

"Our objective? Our objective is….. It's…. It's…." the Duchess tapped her chin. What _was_ their objective? Just saving the two didn't quite seem like their goal… It felt too… It was too small for a group on this scale. A new voice demanded their attention however, giving them their answer, "The Black Knights' objective is to overthrow the King and Queen of Hearts from the Wonderland throne and give the people of Wonderland a new, a _better_ monarch."

"Cheshire!" they all exclaimed. The Cat stood in the doorway of the large building they had first all gathered to prepare for the operation of saving the Hatter, in which the feline had been caught. She walked towards the table and declared authoritatively, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are staging a coup d'état of the Reign of Hearts."

"A coup!" shrieked the Fawn. The mere thought of it frightened her, and unfortunately, she wasn't the only one shaken by the idea.

"Making the Hatter regain his lost memories won't be the end if we don't cut off the head of the snake. We must destroy this cycle of violence and tyrannical madness at the roots, which are the King and Queen of Hearts."

The leaders of the Black Knights simply stared at her in shock until the Caterpillar took her hookah out of her mouth long enough to say, "Do you know why he's in that state, Cheshire?"

"Yes."

"How?" her and the Carpenter's interests were piqued. They didn't believe that the Hatter had simply agreed to change his life so drastically; it had be something supernatural or unnatural.

"With the help of the Hatter." she said while sliding a thick folder to the center of the large table. The Cheshire clenched her hands into fists; she had been submissive to the Queen, but no longer. She would make the treacherous monarch pay for what she did even if it could be the last thing she did.

. . .

"Lelouch sweetheart, it's so nice of you to join us!"

The prince, who had changed into a more formal suit, strode to the large dining table and replied, "I apologize for being late. I realize that I was being extremely rude and would like to express my sincerest regret."

"We didn't wait long, so there is no need to be regretful, Prince Lelouch."

Smiling at King Mirare, the raven-haired man sat down in his seat across from Nunnally. As he spread the elaborately folded napkin across his lap, she asked, "Prince Lelouch?"

"Yes, Princess?" he looked up from his lap.

"Where were you? Were you perhaps doing something important?"

"I was just… Just organizing my mind. It's been swamped in confusion, as of late."

"Confusion on what matter?" she seemed genuinely concerned.

"… Nothing of great importance. Did you have a comfortable journey here? I realize that it's not easy having to come back and forth between Looking Glass Land and Wonderland so often like this."

"It was very comfortable, thanks to her Heartness's kindness."

"That's a relief to hear." he replied while smiling. The servants brought in the first course of the dinner and Lelouch looked at all of them, wondering where Cheslie was; she usually helped serve dinner. He couldn't find her however, no matter how much he wanted to speak to her at the moment.

The dinner dragged on with polite conversation and light jokes between the sovereignties. The Red King, who sat besides Lelouch, was quiet, however, and so was the Red Queen who sat across from the blonde monarch. The White Queen, who was seated next to the Queen of Red, kept glancing at Lelouch, and the White King looked unusually stiff. Out of the entire 10 guests at the table, the only people who were probably in a pleasant mood were the King and Queen of Hearts and King Mirare and Queen Carmen of Looking Glass Land.

"Are you searching for someone?" inquired Nunnally. It didn't escape her notice that he had kept looking around during the entire 7 courses of the dinner.

"Hmm?" he said absentmindedly. Where was she? Was she in the Castle at all? That would mean she was out, and it was dark… He recalled what the White of Knight had told him, how there were dangerous people looking to hurt men and women alike, whether it was for gain or because of boredom; his anxiety increased. He simply stared at the slice of cake in front of him; he had had a spoonful of soup, and that had been the entire meal he had eaten; he was simply too worried over the Cat.

"Searching for someone?" repeated the Princess. He seemed incredibly distracted had barely eaten anything at all.

"Oh. Um… No, not at…. Actually, have you seen Cheslie by any chance?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. Did something happen to her after I left?"

"Er… In a way."

"What-" she was cut off by her father.

"Prince Lelouch, you're well-known for your chess skills. Perhaps you could play a round of chess with me after this delicious feast?"

"Yes, Lelouch, you should. It's a wonderful idea." his mother looked expectantly at him.

"I….." he actually wanted to go search for the missing maid, but he couldn't just refuse to the King of Looking Glass Land; a war could break out if he said the wrong thing.

The Red King noticed his reluctance, and offered, "In place of my rival in chess, I would like to play a game with sire, if you would allow it."

"Ah yes, I've also heard of your Redness's skills. I would be honored."

"The honor is all mine." replied Schneizel. He glanced towards the man besides him; there was obviously something bothering the prince. He looked strained, as if he was barely restraining the urge to just leave the table. What was so urgent, the King wondered.

. . .

As the monarchs were all going towards one of the parlors, Lelouch took the Red King aside and was about to ask why the man had offered to play in his place when the Red Queen, who was holding onto the arm of his spouse as always, said, "Your Highness has something else that sire must do, isn't there? Besides playing a game of chess, that is."

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face."

Lelouch was surprised by the tone of voice that the blonde man had used. It was as if it was an older brother speaking to his younger sibling, then that of a King speaking to his prince who was technically senior to him in terms of ranking. Schneizel put a hand on the raven-haired man's shoulder and said, "Go, Lelouch, and do whatever it is that you so want to."

Still taken aback by how he knew, he could only nod in reply and walked away. The Red King watched him go, and his wife asked, "What do you think will happen now?"

"It's difficult to predict… There are too many wild cards. All we can do is be on the right side when it all explodes."

"And which is the right side, your Redness?"

"Only time will reveal the answer, Kanon. Now, why don't we join the rest of guests and begin that chess game I promised?"

. . .

He knew that he was going to get in trouble for suddenly ditching the party, particularly Princess Nunnally, but right now, this was more important. Finding Cheslie was more important. He had to obtain this… This _goal_ before he lost the courage to.

Going through every single room in the Castle was impractical; he would have to ask people. Changing direction, he went to the kitchen where all of the servants were gathered for dinner. In the large cafeteria, every single one of the several hundred men, women, and children stood up and curtsied or bowed, the news of their prince's presence traveling without delay. As all attention was turned towards him, he spoke so that his words echoed, "I would like to see the heads of each serving branch."

"Of course, your Highness." replied the workers in unison.

15 men and women promptly appeared and curtsied/bowed to him. Motion for them to follow, they left the room and into the empty kitchen.

Turning around to face them, he crossed his arms and asked, "Have any of you seen Cheslie this afternoon or evening?"

They all shook their heads no, saying that they hadn't.

"Not one of you have seen her? Not even the head of the maids?"

"Well… I did see her this morning, sire, but after she left to serve Highness, nobody's seen her since, as there was no need to. Because… She serves only sire…"

"So you're saying that she's not in the Castle at the moment?" it was more of a statement, waiting for confirmation, than a question.

"No, sire."

"Or the grounds for the matter?"

The head groundskeeper replied that she most likely wasn't. The prince sighed and then thanked them for their time before leaving. Where in the world had she gone?

. . .

He went to the secret exit; he would have to go out and find her, since it didn't seem like she was in the Castle or on the royal grounds, and the only way he would be able to was sneaking out; knowing his mother, she had probably put the sentries on alert for him. Opening the door behind the rich tapestry, he was about to enter the darkness, when he heard screaming and then begging, making him stop in his tracks.

"No, please don't, please. This isn't right, what you're doing is wrong. Please don't do this, I'm begging yo- mmphm!"

Recognizing the voice, he immediately ran outside. By the entrance of the Castle, he could see Cheslie pressed to a tree with Mao pinning her there. Lelouch watched, frozen as anger slowly boiled up inside. The silver-haired man leaned in close to the Cat who turned her head sideways in an attempt to create much-needed space between them. In a whiny voice, the butler said, "Cheslie, it saddens me to have to do this to you… I'm completely besotted with you. I love you, and I know you love me, no matter how much you try to deny it. So I'll be easy on you for trying to run away from her Heartness's punishment. All you need to do is sleep with-"

"Mao!"

The butler gasped and skittered away from the maid, who collapsed to the ground. Lelouch advanced towards the man and asked in a furious voice, "What in the world are you doing?"

"I… I was… I… Um… She… She came onto me first, your Highness! Cheslie asked me to do this to her, please, trust me-"

The prince had heard enough. Reaching back, he gave Mao a hard backhand slap. The Hatter's engagement ring that he wore scratched the butler's face, leaving a cut and drawing blood.

"Mao, you are on probation for sexually assaulting one of my most personal servants and closest advisors. You do know what will happen the next time something like this happens?"

"Yes your Highness, I deeply apologize your Highness, for doing something-"

"Shut. Your. Mouth. And go back inside. I don't want to hear anything more from you, nor do I even want to see your shadow."

"Yes your Highness." he scurried back inside, but not before looking back and shooting a menacing glare at the back of his prince.

The raven-haired man went towards the Cat and knelt in front of her, asking worriedly, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She only backed away from him and he was saddened to see her tear-stained face. Raising his hand, he tried to wipe away the tears, when she backed away from him, trying to put more distance between them.

"…. Cheslie… I'm sorry. I should have protected you."

Unbeknownst to him, his hands began to tremble at the thought of her getting hurt because of him not being able to protect her. She had already gotten into harm's way. What could he do for her? How could he make up for it? More importantly, how would he be able to protect her from his mother, who would definitely oppose, if he couldn't even defend her from a mere servant? He didn't have the right to say that he loved her if he couldn't even-

She hesitantly wrapped her hands around his shaking hand and said, "It's alright…. There's no need to fret. It'll pass soon… No…. No pain is permanent, Lelouch. It'll get better."

As she repeated the words she had told the Hatter at the Masquerade when _he_ had been hurt, she shifted forward and cautiously hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tentatively and tried to stop shaking. Over his shoulder, as she buried her face in the crook of the prince's neck, she spotted one of the Black Knights hiding on the other side of the wide path leading to the Castle and gave her a thumbs up; the plan had been set in motion, thanks to Mao's unintentional help.

**A/N: How was that?**


	16. Headaches

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.**

Ch. 16

Nunnally slipped out of the parlor; everyone was pre-occupied, and she didn't feel like there was a reason to be there, especially if Prince Lelouch had disappeared on the short walk from the dining hall to one of the grandly decorated sitting rooms. Wandering the wide corridors of the Castle, she studied the various gild-framed paintings hanging on the walls. One caught her eye particularly and her smile widened as she stood in front of it, studying the portrait more deeply.

'Prince Lelouch never said anything about being able to play the piano… I _must_ ask him to play for me sometime.'

The little boy in the image was grinning from ear to ear while playing the piano with what seemed like much gusto, as part of his hair was sticking up and one hand was in the air, as if he had flung it up, completely caught up in the excitement of playing the instrument. She saw the Queen of Hearts beaming in the background and thought, 'She looks beautiful… Her Heartness should smile more like that…'

She turned to move on to the next painting, when she saw something that shocked her; Nunnally immediately rushed to her prince, who was carrying Cheslie.

"What happened?" she asked, obviously distraught. The Cat appeared to be unconscious, as her eyes were closed and her head was leaning against Lelouch's chest. He replied urgently, "I have no idea. I found her outside, and then she just collapsed."

"Oh dear, oh dear… What should we do?"

"I was going to-"

"Lelouch!"

The prince froze; it was the King.

"Lelouch sweetheart, what are you doing over there? What are you carrying?"

With the _Queen_.

The princess saw him trying to think of an explanation, and she spoke up.

"Your Heartness, Prince Lelouch was just showing me the wonderful paintings in your elegant chateau. Wonderland certainly has talented artists; the paintings seem _alive_!"

"Thank you, Princess Nunnally. In fact, some of the artwork in the Castle have been done by myself and Lelouch."

"It seems like he doesn't run out of things he's talented in."

"… Thank you, Princess." said the Queen. Not once in their short exchange had she moved her eyes from the back of her son. Growing impatient, and not caring that the King and Queen of Looking Glass Land had followed to investigate what the ruckus was, she demanded, "Lelouch, you never answered my question. What are you carrying there?"

"I…." his rare loss for words wouldn't allow him to complete a full sentence.

"I?"

He turned around and Marianne asked in a dangerous voice, "Lelouch sweetheart, why are you carrying… Why do you have that _maid_ in your arms?"

"….. I'm glad that everyone is gathered here right now, as I have something important to say."

"Important?" questioned Nunnally's mother. Lelouch could see the Red and White monarchs come up behind his parents; they had all been gathered. Well, that was good. At least it saved him the trouble of having to put them all in the same room.

He looked one by one, at the King and Queen of Hearts, the Red and White Kings and Queens, and King Mirare and Queen Carmen of Looking Glass Land. Princess Nunnally stood besides him and could see how his teeth were clenched and his grip tightened on the Cat, as if he were preparing to jump off of a cliff. And he was. He had been, unbeknownst to him, teetering on the edge of a cliff for some time, wondering whether he should jump or not. As time passed though, and his feelings became more intense, the want, the _need_ to leap off also became more definite. Seeing Mao doing… _Whatever_ it was to Cheslie had chased away all indecision and hesitation. Hence, he planted his feet firmly on the ground and told his audience in a loud, strong voice, "It's regarding my betrothal to Princess Nunnally."

Marianne's expression darkened and inquired, "What do you have to say about it?"

"I've thought about this for some extent, and I will-"

Every single one of the _huge_ windows lined down the hall shattered, as men and women, all masked, swung down and into the hall. The Queen of Hearts immediately shrieked for the guards, and the White Knight and Red Knight appeared quickly, leading numerous soldiers. The furious Queen brandished her rapier, freeing it from her scepter-sheath and ordered, "Charles, escort the King and Queen of Looking Glass Land to safety."

He nodded and began to usher them away, but they resisted.

"Our daughter! Our Nunnally! She's caught among the-"

"Jabberwocky!" screamed the Queen of Hearts. The Red King put a hand on the White Queen's shoulder and helped move the royals away from the hallway that was bursting with people in combat. The White King followed the Queen of Hearts into the mass of fighting people, just as the Jabberwocky arrived.

Lelouch backed away from the intruders; who were these people? How could they think to trespass into the Castle of Hearts? He set down Cheslie gently and prepared himself to fight if necessary, but strangely, the invaders had formed a ring around him, pointing their swords at the _castle guards_, and not at _himself_, as if they were _protecting him_. Bewildered, he looked around and spotted the White King running towards Princess Nunnally, who had been separated from him in the confusion.

His mother, meanwhile, was killing any and everyone who came in reach of her sharp sword tip, and the Jabberwocky was leaping about, slitting the intruders' throats. The corridor became slippery quickly, with the amount of blood being spilt. It was mass chaos, and he was at the epicenter.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, ready to fight them, when he saw that it was the Cat.

"Cheslie, you're-"

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good."

Taking out a handkerchief, she pressed it against his mouth and nose. Forced, he inhaled the chemical and lost consciousness; the maid caught his limp body. The Dodo jumped over the thinning ring of people around the two and took the unconscious body of the Hatter away from her gently. The Cheshire unbuttoned the uniform of the maid and took off the dress and petticoats underneath.

Unwrapping her tail from its customary position around her torso, she asked, "How much longer can they fight off the Queen's forces?"

"Not much; reinforcements have been called, Mistress. We'll be overtaken; the only question is when."

"As soon as we have the Hatter out of here and in a safe place… You know what to do?"

The bird nodded and the Jabberwocky suddenly appeared. He charged towards the Cat, aiming to get a hold of the prince, but Sayoko interfered.

"Not you again!" he yelled, exasperated.

"I cannot allow you to take away Master from us!" the Dodo announced while throwing knives at the beast; he easily dodged them and ran towards the bird.

"Master?! He's no longer your master, he is your _prince_! You're committing treason right now! You're _all_ committing treason!"

"If anyone has perpetrated treason here, it's the Queen and any who follow and allow her injustice!"

**(A/N: Cheshire's BK uniform is the same BK uniform she wears in R2)**

They began to fight and the Griffin extracted herself from her opponent. Helping the Cheshire carry the Hatter, the silver-haired woman leapt out of the glass-less window and waited for the Cheshire and the Hatter to come across. The feline was startled when a hand grabbed one of the tails that extended nearly to the floor that was a part of her Black Knights' uniform jacket. Yanked back, she fought the assailant off and said, "Griffin!"

She came back, as the Lobster Man appeared and helped carry their goal out of the castle. Once the Hatter was safely out of her arms, the Cat whipped around and saw that it was Mao, who was preventing her from leaving.

"Cheslie, what are you doing? Don't tell me you're responsible for this! What in the world were you think-"

Kicking him in the head, he fell to the ground and she held him down with her knee. Placing her foot on his hand that was still holding a part of her clothes, she crushed it with her high heel. He yelped and she swiftly punched him in the face.

"I wish I could do more to you, but I don't have the time for something like you, Mao."

"Mistress, we have a minute and thirty seconds left until detonation!" the Carpenter's slightly agitated voice cut through the noise and commotion the war inside of the Castle was creating.

"Dodo!" the emerald-haired woman called.

"Yes, Mistress!"

The Hatter's maid threw the smoke bombs into the air, signaling for retreat. The Black Knights pulled away immediately. As the Cheshire watched until the very last Knight leapt through the shattered windows, returning to darkness and safety, she could feel eyes glaring at her.

It was the Queen of Hearts.

Sprinting towards the feline, the monarch raised her weapon, as if to throw it towards the Cat. Cheshire began to run towards the window and her exit; Marianne wouldn't create any setbacks in their plan as long as she was in charge.

The Queen was furious; how _dare_ the little scumbag think that _she_ could do something like this and get away with it? There was no way that she would be able to stop the insolent woman at this rate; so, she threw her sword. If her skills hadn't gotten rusty, it should hit its mark.

"Cheshire!" screamed Nina.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Black Knights watched in horror as the Cat turned her head to see why the Cook had called out her name. The sharp point of the sword kept on flying towards their leader, and everyone was terrified; she was going to die. How could they function properly without her guidance?

Then the Cheshire was gone suddenly. The Queen of Hearts skidded to a stop. She had disappeared; where had she gone? The ruler screamed and stamped her foot in frustration, when the Jabberwocky arrived and said, "Your Heartness, you must leave this place immediately!"

"I know, that little bit-"

Impatient, he pushed her out of the window and followed after, just as an explosion went off. The entire corridor collapsed on itself.

. . .

"Move out! Black Knights, all squads move out and return to base!" ordered the Lobster Man. As the floatation armed vehicles backed away from the wreckage of the Castle, he looked back; what had just happened? The Cheshire had just been about to die, when she had simply vanished into thin air in front of their eyes. The Knights kept asking where she had gone, and he could give them no answer; he had none.

"I don't know where she's gone, but the thing that she would want is for us to check on the status of the Hatter. Where is he?" he asked the Dodo, as she had been the one to take the unconscious man from himself and the Griffin.

. . .

The sub-leaders of the Black Knights quietly filed into the temporary hospital of their transportation. All around, people were groaning and moaning, all bloodied and injured. They headed straight for the small room that the Hatter supposedly occupied, and they did find him there. But they also found their missing leader, calmly sitting besides the prince, as if she were praying.

"Cheshire!" she looked up and turned around to face the small crowd in the doorway.

"Quiet! How much longer until we arrive at Witzend Manor, Lobster?"

"About 2 minutes." replied Humpty-Dumpty.

"We need to get there sooner."

"Cheshire, what are we going to do with the Hatter now that we have him?" questioned the March Hare.

"Make him explain everything, of course."

"How?" asked the Griffin.

"As long as we stay out of the Queen's grasp, we can."

"How will we stay out of her grasp? It's the Queen of Hearts!" Nina began to panic.

"Moving out of country isn't out of our cards right now."

"Moving out of country?! You expect for all of us to just move out of our homes? Where generations of our family have lived?" the group protested. She replied in an even voice, "Yes."

"You can't-" began the March Hare, but she was cut off. The Cat stood up and said, "_We are the Black Knights_. We have decided to _overthrow the Queen_; we've decided to commit _treason_. The _second_ you swore to be a part of the Black Knights, you committed treason. _You are now a rebel_. _I _am a rebel. Everyone who is in the Black Knights, who supports us, _is a rebel_. And you know what happens to rebels in Wonderland who are caught? They're sentenced to execution without exception. And if you think the Queen won't find us, _can't_ find us… You're damn foolish. So unless you want to lose your neck, I suggest you don't challenge me when I say that we could be moving out of country."

She looked at him, daring the March Hare, daring _anyone _to complain, when her audience was forced apart with the Carpenter saying, "Hmmm, the atmosphere here seems a bit stiff… Perhaps you should settle this dispute at our wonderfully secure base?"

"We've arrived?" the Cheshire asked.

"Yes, we have. The unloading has begun, and we're nearly finished." answered the Caterpillar.

Her attention returned to the group, who only filed out of the small room in silence. The Carpenter adjusted his glasses and said, "Now, there's something that I'd like to-"

"Ladies, first, Pudding."

An expression of irritation replaced his smile and the Caterpillar said, "I saw it."

"Saw what?" she turned around to face the Hatter. The Cat sighed and brushed away the hair in his eyes gently.

"We all saw. And I'd like to know how you did it. I want to research it. Find out everything about it."

"Find out about what?"

"That trick you pulled off back there!" exclaimed the Carpenter.

"How did you disappear then, Cheshire?" pressed the Caterpillar.

"Was it actual disappearing or just an illusion?"

They kept asking question after question, and finally, she couldn't take any more. She spoke up through their interrogation, "Later, when we don't have more urgent matters."

Pressing a button, the bed the Hatter lay on detached itself from the floor and floated upwards. The emerald-haired woman guided it out of the room, past the device's creators. The two scientists stared after her, and then at each other. A moment of silence passed until they began bickering about who would research the illusion their leader had just done.

. . .

"Dodo." said the Cat. The maid had appeared and they walked together towards the back entrance of Witzend Manor.

"As ordered, everything has been cleared out of the house, save for the necessities."

"Good. Take the Hatter to his bedroom."

"Yes, Mistress."

The emerald-haired woman cupped his cheek and sighed. The bird took the bed away from her master's fiancé and they parted ways. The Cheshire went to the back gardens of the estate and along the way, picked up seemingly random rocks. Stopping at a clearing, she created the symbol of the Black Knights with the stones inside of a fairy ring. The grass inside of the ring disappeared, revealing metal paneling. Stepping on it, she began to descend into the ground. The entrance hole closed up again and she was temporarily swallowed by darkness, until the underground base of the Black Knights appeared.

She felt pride for the Carpenter and the Caterpillar, who had invented the blueprints for their headquarters, along with the bombs, potions, vehicles, and several other gadgets. The Black Knights were busy tending to the wounded and seeing who had died, but she ignored it all. There was something more important to do than see how many more men and women had died at the hand of the Queen. She entered the conference room, where all of the sub-leaders were waiting. Sitting down at the head of the long table, she crossed her legs and arms while saying, "Alright. We finally have the Hatter back. So the next question would be what to do now, correct?"

The men and women at the table nodded their heads.

"We only have limited options with limited time. We have to decide on our next course of action and act on it before the Queen can collect herself and move. Are there any suggestions on what the Knights should do?"

The Duchess spoke up and said, "Wasn't all of this to rescue you and the Hatter? Aren't we done?"

"No. Remember, our objective is to overthrow the Queen." replied Tohdoh.

"But why? We've all lived perfectly happy this whole time, so why now?" the Lobster Man wasn't quite comfortable with the coup; his and everyone's life could get in danger.

"Cowering underneath a tyrant isn't living happily. It's saving your neck." insisted Tweedle-Dee.

"Besides, can you think of one thing that our supposed queen has done for our benefit? All she's done is step on us while she tries to get better things for herself, not to mention how she kills people on whim." countered Humpty-Dumpty. He glanced towards Tweedle-Dum; it was at the top of his priorities to make sure she was safe, and the Queen was preventing him from reaching his goal.

"But how are we going to overthrow her? Charge into the Castle of Hearts and slit her throat while she's sleeping?" the March Hare stood up from her chair, yelling and waving her arms passionately.

"No." replied the Cat.

"I honestly think that's the only way we'll be able to overthrow her." sighed the Lobster.

The group became sullen and the Cheshire frowned; if only the Hatter had regained his memories. He would know what their next course of action should be.

The feline thought for some time until she said, "How supportive are the people of Wonderland?"

"Much more than when we started. They're willing to hide information about us, and the number of people who want to join have increased after word spread of what our goal is." replied Tweedle-Dee.

"Then I want you to accept them."

"What?" everyone stared at her in shock.

"Accept every single one of them, whether they be man, woman, girl, boy, or baby. Accept them all."

"But… But the background checks will-"

"There's no need to do background checks anymore."

"Wha-" the Lobster Man spoke up. What was she thinking?

"Tell them that they've been accepted into the Black Knights as long as they go through one test and pass." all she received in reply was puzzled expressions.

"Duchess, I want you to send this message all throughout Wonderland."

"Yes, Mistress."

The Cheshire rose from her chair and declared, "The Black Knights will have disappeared from this dangerous land by the time the sun rises. There will be no trace of this organization by the next sunrise. Any and all who wish to join the Black Knights, who favors them, who have been stepped on by the Queen of Hearts, torn apart by her malice, leave this country at once! Follow the allies of justice, trust in them, support them, in their battle against a woman who is the very essence of injustice."

"Yes, Mistress." the blonde immediately left the conference room as Humpty-Dumpty said, "Out of this country?"

"You can't just decide that all on your-" began the March Hare, yelling over the Lobster Man's hesitant words, "Cheshire, I really don't think that's a good id-"

"Tell me… How does your neck feel at this particular moment?"

There was sudden silence and the feline continued, "It's either you leave this… Country that's been ruined by evil, or you have your neck halved into two by the Queen's executioner. And all of this will happen by the next sunrise. So I suggest you choose quickly, as I have to begin moving all of these innocent people out of here before the Queen catches us."

She left the stunned room and went to the control center in charge of security and communication in the headquarters. To one of the Knights, she ordered, "Put me on speaker for the whole base."

"Yes, Mistress."

The Cheshire picked up an earpiece and began her announcement with a strong, clear voice, "Attention Black Knights. This is your leader speaking. As of this moment, those who are not injured or tending to the wounded, please go to your squad or department leader. The Black Knights are moving out on order from me, and there's no time to waste. I repeat, the Black Knights are moving out; all of those who are _not injured or tending to the wounded_, report immediately to your squad or department leader."

"Moving out?" asked one of the Knights as their founder removed the earpiece.

"All of you, go to your sub-leader. It'll all be explained by her."

As she left the control room, the Cat nearly ran into the Lobster Man.

"What is it?" she continued to make her way to her destination, dodging and weaving in between the people of her organization.

"We've all decided."

"And?" she asked while walking towards the chute she had just come down in.

"We've decided to follow you. You created this group, and if you think moving out of the country is our next move, then we'll go with you."

"Good. Lobster, I need you to overlook the evacuation. You know the procedures, correct?"

"Well, yes, but… Where will you be going?"

"To check on our guest."

She stepped onto the platform, but he still remained there.

"Is there something you'd like to say?"

"…. Stay strong."

She was slightly startled by his words, and he simply patted her on the shoulder before leaving. Shaking off her surprise, she quickly returned to ground level. Walking into the manor, she immediately rushed towards the her fiancé's bedroom. Slowing down her pace, she quietly opened the door, expecting to see a sleeping Hatter, only to find an empty bed. Cursing, she checked for any signs of escape from the bedroom and found none. So, she sprinted out.

. . .

Lelouch woke up and gasped as he shot up into a sitting position. Recollection of the invasion flooded his mind, or at least, a single memory of Cheslie pressing a handkerchief against his nose and mouth before losing consciousness did. What had happened? Was she a part of the group who had stormed his home? Were those people trying to kill him? Was _Cheslie_ trying to kill him? Where was this place? Who were those masked people? What had happened to him? So many questions filled his mind, and yet, there were no answers.

He looked around the dimly lit room; it was grandly furnished, rivaling his bedroom at the Castle. As his eyes went from the rich curtains to the double French doors that apparently led out to a balcony to the full-length mirror besides the long desk across from the bed, his head began to ache. He had been here before, and yet, he hadn't. His heart was screaming at him, at how familiar everything was, at how even the small decorative pillow in the armchair, the tip of the chandelier above him, even the door to his right, was familiar. _Everything_ about the room was completely familiar. But his head was telling him that he had no memory of this place, that it was _impossible_ that he knew this place. But no matter the case, he had to escape. He had no idea what kind of people had… Had _kidnapped_ him, he had no idea what they wanted from him, and he wasn't eager to find out.

Stumbling out of the luxurious bed, Lelouch doubled over and clutched at his chest. The chemical he had inhaled that had knocked him out must've done something strange to his body; the scar on his chest seemed to have opened a little or something of the sort. When the pain subsided, he picked up his jacket from the desk's chair and was surprised that it was so easy to leave the room; he had expected sentries outside of his oddly opulent prison, or the door to be locked at least, but neither of his expectations were true. Peeking out, he looked around to see if anyone was coming, and when he saw that he was alone for the time being, he ran away from the room after carefully closing the door behind him.

'Where was the exit?' his head wondered, but his feet had a different answer. Almost as if by themselves, they began to start moving and he found himself standing in front of a blank wall.

'Why am I just standing here? I have to escape before the people find out I'm out!' but despite the urgency in his head, he didn't feel any large need to leave. In fact, he felt completely and perfectly comfortable there. No rush. Instead, he felt that if he were going to leave, he needed to get something before he did. He didn't know what for sure, but he felt it and it was incredibly strong, completely overriding the demand to leave this place immediately.

He reached out and touched the wall, only to see the door of an enormous and incredibly secure safe appear. A number pad stared at him, and before his head could catch up to what he was doing, he punched in the number 0 six times. To his amazement (and astonishment), he heard a hissing sound and then promptly jumped back, as the large metal door swung open. Something inside was beckoning to him, and he cautiously stepped inside.

He was simply speechless; sketchbook upon sketchbook were stacked everywhere. They were countless, all piled neatly to the ceiling. Not only were there sketchbooks, but numerous hats, of all shapes, sizes, color, styles, all skillfully made, were silently residing, along with an abundance of mannequins all showcasing incredible dresses. Going deeper into the mountains of notebooks, dresses, and hats, he picked up a book that was at the top of a much shorter tower, and flipped through it; he was amazed. Each and every page was filled with designs of hats, each one more unique and wonderful than the next. Who was this creative designer, this gifted creator? He looked down at the corner of the page he was on and saw in swirly cursive, "M. Hatter".

He froze. The handwriting… it was eerily similar to his. It was _too_ similar. As if _he_ had signed the page. He dropped the sketchbook, shock coursing through him. His head began to ache stronger at this point, but he pushed the pain aside and decided to investigate deeper inside of the enormous vault. He was rewarded. There were pedestals with small wooden chests on them, all labeled. There were two in the center of the second room, and something told him that they were special. Walking to closer to them, Lelouch saw that one was labeled and the other was not. At this point, the prince thought his head would burst from pain, but he continued to explore. There was something about the boxes that made him think that perhaps it would explain why everything was so familiar about this house.

He read, "Engagement ring" on the label and with a puzzled frown, he lifted the top of the chest. Inside was velvet with two holders for rings. They looked specifically designed to hold two specific rings as they were different widths.. A question came into his mind, and his attention turned to the ring on his hand. As he lifted his hand and stared at it, he thought, 'This secret ring… why is it so similar to Cheslie's engagement ring? Why did _Cheslie _seem so familiar, as if I knew her all my life?' Slipping the ring off, he placed it into the holder; it fit perfectly.

He was taken aback, and he struggled to control his surprise; it wasn't as if he was the only person in the world with his ring size. He had to calm down. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he closed the small chest. It had proved nothing. He didn't even know why he was so startled or shocked or scared. Laughing shakily, he shook his head, trying to rid of its pain and feeling of familiarity that was obviously false.

Staring at the unlabeled case besides the one he just opened, he debated whether he should open it or not. Perhaps not. Maybe there was something private in there. After all, it was a safe. He didn't quite know how he had found it, or how he had unlocked it, but he didn't feel quite right going through this man's things, now that he was thinking about it. He turned around, intending to leave the vault and leave this house in general, when he could hear beeping. Stopping his tracks, he could see the safe door open, and dread filled him. What was he going to do now?

. . .

The Cheshire ran down the stairs; how long had it been since he had left his room? He could be anywhere by now. Cursing at how her thinking had fallen short, she was about to rush outside to see if he had left any tracks, when she skidded to a stop. Backtracking, she stared at the wall. Suspicion bloomed and a hope and she stepped closer, squinting, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. Had he really..?

. . .

"I suppose one would say, "I can explain" in a situation like this, but unfortunately, I can't say that because I don't have an explanation for you. I myself have no idea how I managed to come in here, as unbelievable as it sounds. Just like I have no idea how and why and where I ended up in a place like this that's not the Castle of Hearts."

She advanced towards him hesitantly. He obviously hadn't regained his memories from the way he didn't know where he was right now, so he was still Prince Lelouch and not the Hatter… How was she supposed to treat him so that he wouldn't panic anymore than he probably had?

He backed away and as a result, sent the pedestal behind him falling.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I really am, I-"

She wordlessly went and picked up the fallen chest. Opening it, she stared at its contents for some time, in which Lelouch wasn't quite sure what to do. Just as he was about to ask what she was going to do with him, she said, "For you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Reaching inside, he could see the back of what appeared to be a picture. He couldn't quite see what the photograph was of, and was about to ask what it was, when she dropped the box and placed it in his pocket. He stared at his pocket and she said, 'The answer to all of your questions, hopefully."

"The answer to all my….?"

"Now if we could just leave this room, as we have somewhere of great importance and urgency that we must be at."

"Where?"

"A safe place."

He stepped backwards; he wasn't going to go into a prison if he could help it.

"A safe place, not just for you, but for me, and several others as well."

"We're all going to the same place?"

"Yes, so if you think it's a prison, it's not. You're not our prisonor."

"Then what am I?"

"Our hope."

"Hope?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. Tugging him to the entrance of the safe, she opened it and carefully closed off behind them. He looked back and saw that the place where the vault's door had been was gone; simply vanished.

"What is this place?"

"Witzend Manor, the residency of the Mad Hatter."

The pain in his head that he had successfully pushed back for so long increased, and he gasped. Falling to the ground, he clutched his head. The Cheshire, alarmed, knelt down besides him and asked, "What's wrong? What happened to your head? Lelouch, what's the matter?!"

He only shook his head; he couldn't speak, both from the pain in his head and the vomit threatening to rise up. His breathing quickened, and the pain wouldn't relent; what was wrong with him?!

The Cheshire took out her cell phone.

"Lobster! How's the evacuation?"

"99% done. We just need to destroy the base itself now."

"Where's the Dodo?"

"Helping the injured. Why?"

"Send her up to Witzend now!"

"A-alright."

She ended the call and asked, "Can you walk right now?"

He motioned that he couldn't and her expression darkened even more; this was bad. They had to move, they were too vulnerable here. She coaxed, "Just try standing."

He motioned a declination and she sighed in frustration. Why did he have to have a severe headache at a critical moment like this? The Queen could arrive at any-

Dread flooded her and she heard the sirens go off. The Queen of Hearts had arrived.

**A/N: Any speculations on the latest development are welcomed and encouraged! Thank you to tainothewarden for pointing out my spelling mistake! Much appreciated!**


	17. Things Are A-brewing

**A/N: I wrote a plan-out of the plot for The Crazy Coup, like a blue-print, and I edited a part of the "blue-print" on a different sheet of paper, and turns out, I left that piece of paper in Korea! It's like walking blind right now! Argh! But luckily, I have the majority of the blue-print with me in America, so it's fine. It's just for a few chapters that I'm walking blind... But enough about that. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.**

Ch. 17

_The carriage turned so that the door was facing the entrance of her house, but she made no move to get out. He made no move to tell her that they had arrived. The Hatter suddenly noticed how much sorrow he felt at having to say goodbye to her._

_ "Well…." he trailed off, not quite sure what to say. The Chesire, for some odd reason, found herself to be expecting something, but wasn't able to figure out what. When a long time had passed, she opened the door and stepped out. Shutting the door behind her, she began to walk the short way to gate to her small abode when she heard, "Chesire!"_

_ Looking back, she saw the Hatter leaning out of the window. He waved her to come back and she asked, "What is it?"_

_ "Oh, just come here."_

_ Going back, she went to the open carriage window and to the Hatter, whose upper body was entirely out of the coach. Brushing the top of her head, he said, "There was something on your head."_

_ "You told me to walk all the here because of something that I could've done?!"_

_ "No, silly. You can't do this by yourself."_

_ This time, before anything or anyone could intercept them again, he pushed forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth. The Cat was shocked, but pleased nonetheless. They broke apart and the mad man, grinning widely from his accomplishment, said, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_ "Tomorrow…?"_

_ "Tomorrow it is! Although, goodness, even tomorrow is too long…. I'll probably stay up all night from the excitement for tomorrow… Good night, Chesire! Sweet dreams!"_

Lelouch woke up from his dream and simply stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, feeling completely numb from the memory.

No, not his bedroom. This wasn't his bedroom. This was the room he had occupied while he had been tricked, while he had been _deceived_ by the Queen of Hearts.

He covered his face with his hands as he thought of the night before.

_The Cheshire heard the front door being kicked open, but she didn't do anything; she couldn't just _leave_ the Hatter. She refused to; she wouldn't lose him again. He was in too much pain to even stand though. Suddenly, the Dodo appeared. She half-whispered half-yelled, "Mistress!" in alarm._

_ "What are we going to do with him?!" muttered the Cat. She could hear the soldiers filing inside and beginning to search the manor. The maid asked, "What's wrong?"_

_ "He can't stand, it's… It's his head or something."_

_ The pain in Lelouch's head stopped as abruptly as it had started, but he still couldn't move. He seemed to become paralyzed while his eyes widened as memory upon memory flooded him; escape from the Castle years ago as a child, the Ashfords taking him in, meeting the Cheshire at grade school, creating his first hat. Years and years skipped forward, giving him the lifetime of experiences that had been taken from him, and he remembered everything down to falling in love with the Cheshire, their first kiss after the Masquerade, the conversations they had over tea, brushing her hair away from her face when she had fallen asleep while leaning against his shoulder, his decision to marry her…_

_ Shaking from the sudden onslaught of memories, he slowly turned to stare at the Cat, who was looking at him with worry. The Dodo began to pull her away, saying that it was dangerous for her to stay any longer. She resisted and ran towards him, when a guard ran into the hallway they were in. He yelled, "Your Highness, the prince is in here!" The heavy footsteps of numerous soldiers could be heard heading in their direction, and the maid, having no other choice, pinched a nerve on the neck of the feline, subduing the protesting woman._

_ Realizing what was happening, Lelouch woke up from shock of his revelation and scrambled to his feet. He was about to go after the two women, when the soldier that had found them ran in front of the prince and said, "Your Highness, please rest your worries! The King of White has come!"_

_ In frustration and sorrow, the raven-haired man simply stood there as the Dodo hoisted the Cat over her shoulder and escaped. The White King appeared quickly, and she inquired, "Your Highness, are you injured anywhere?"_

_ "N-no…" he could only watch as the Cheshire Cat, the love of his life that he had _forgotten_, slipped through his fingers, away from him, possibly for forever._

He grabbed one of the numerous pillows on the bed and threw it in irritation, dissatisfaction, and discontentment with himself; how could _he_, how could _the Mad Hatter_, forget the_ Cheshire Cat_? _How_?!

A knock on the door interrupted his condemnation of himself and he snapped, "What is it?" A maid came in; it wasn't Cheshire or Cheslie. It was some woman he had never seen before. She curtsied and said in a timid voice, "Good morning, your Highness. The royal physician has been sent to sire's bedroom under the orders of her Heartness, the Queen, to give sire one last assessment of Highness's physical state, in case sire was harmed last evening."

Lelouch simply sat up in bed and the servant stepped aside to allow the small man inside of the room. Curtsying again, she closed the door after herself as the doctor scurried to his bedside. Hurriedly bowing, he greeted him, "Good morning, sire."

"…. Morning." it certainly wasn't a good morning to the prince. The bespectacled man shifted his glasses up so that he could see better and asked, "Does your Highness still believe that sire gained no injuries from the events of last night?

"Yes. Those people-"

"The Black Knights."

"Yes, the Black Knights didn't do anything to me except make me unconscious."

"I see. Well, since I'm here, if sire doesn't mind, I would like to check on Highness's scar."

Lelouch nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. While he did, the doctor commented, "No ring today?"

"What do you mean no ring?"

"The… The _ring_ that your Highness wore on sire's right hand…"

"Oh… No. No ring today." he wanted to smack himself. The Queen of Hearts had probably burnt Witzend Manor to ashes, meaning his _engagement ring_ was probably lost for the time being.

"I see…"

There was a silence in the room until the small man said hesitantly, "I do…. I would like to express my sincere condolences…"

The raven-haired man looked up at him in puzzlement.

"For the… Loss of Cheslie."

The Hatter stopped in his motions and simply stared for so long and with so blank of a face that it began to make the royal physician uncomfortable. After some time had passed and thoughts had been organized in his head, Lelouch buttoned up his shirt and said, "For today, I don't think having a check-up would be a good idea."

"… Yes, of course, your Highness." respectfully bowing, the doctor picked up his bag and quietly left the room.

When he was alone again, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes, thinking, 'Lelouch, you _idiot_. You brat, you fool, you _ass_. _How_ in the _world_ could you let something like this happen? You _knew_ about the King's power; _you knew_. And yet, you _still_ went under its influence. You cretin…'

There was no question about it now; he had already "returned" to the throne, so he might as well. Opening his eyes, he thought of the Queen and the light in his eyes became dark; he would make her pay for all she had done, not just to him, but to the people of Wonderland; he would become what had been stamped on for so long in this torn nation; he would become justice.

. . .

The Queen of Hearts was pacing in her bedroom, dressed in the same gown that was covered in dirt and dust, a result from last evening. She hadn't slept at all because of the raging anger consuming her. After the King had apologized to the monarchs from Looking Glass Land, she had sent the White King and all of Wonderland royalties' collective military forces out to search for Lelouch vi Wonderland. When he had been found and returned in a dazed matter, she had demanded the full report on where they had found, how they had found him, when they had found him; she wanted _every single detail_.

"Marianne, you need to rest. You'll collap-"

"_How can I rest with what just happened_?!" she snarled. Out of fury, she swiped at an expensive decorative vase. It fell and shattered, but the Queen ignored the mess she had created and continued her rant, "He was found at _Witzend_ _Manor_, Charles. _Witzend Manor_. Take that, and how he's been acting strange lately, and I'm starting to suspect that his memories are returning. Why is your power so _weak_? You need to use it on him again, in case his memories have really returned."

"I can't. Not right now." replied her husband. He stayed in the safety of their large bed; no harm would come to him as long as he stayed a safe distance from her.

"Why not?" she glared at him.

"Because of Princess Nunnally. I don't know everything that's happened between the two, and I can't rewrite the memories without knowing everything. Unless you want me to rewrite her memories also, in which I'll have to use the power on the King and Queen of Looking Glass Land."

"No. You can't do that. _He'll_ notice. He's been acting up lately, and it's getting harder and harder to control him. Charles, why is everything falling apart like this all at once?!"

"I think… We should take a small break from all of this."

"A _break_?!" she stopped pacing as her voice increased in volume and anger, and he hurriedly explained, "You're too sensitive right now, dear. At this rate, you won't be able to get anything major accomplished. If anything, you'll just botch things up even more."

"… Then what do you propose we do in order to _not_ botch things up even more?" she questioned through gritted teeth.

"Weren't you planning a party, dear, for Lelouch and Princess Nunnally's engagement?"

"A… I was."

"Then why don't you finish? A party would be a good temporary distraction to relieve stress."

"… I should, shouldn't I? Yes. Alright. I will. Thank you, Charles darling." much more calm, the Queen disappeared into the bathroom to wash her face and change before going down to breakfast.

. . .

"Oh Lelouch, my sweet son… Are you well, dear? I'm so sorry for allowing that… Incident to take place. I'll behead all of the guards at once, and-"

"There's no need, Mother."

"Whatever do you mean? We must punish those who-"

"It's quite alright. I wouldn't like it if someone were to die on my account." Lelouch looked down at his untouched breakfast plate and after a while, the Queen replied, "…. Very well."

A silence at the table ensued until Marianne spoke up again, "Lelouch sweetheart, do you have a certain ring in mind for when you propose to Princess Nunnally?"

He nearly choked on his Earl Grey tea and he hurriedly reached for his glass chalice for water. When his airway was no longer blocked, he repeated, "Ring?"

"Don't tell me you're going to propose to her without a _ring_. It'll be the shame of the House of Hearts if-"

"… Could I just… Could I just have some time to myself?"

"Time?"

"If you just spring a question like this on me Mother, I won't be able to give you an answer. After all, it _is_ an engagement ring." he thought of the time when he had been picking a ring for his proposal to Cheshire, and how stressed he had gotten during the selection. Even the Dodo left him alone, not wanting to suffer through unintentional insults and snapping.

"You're right, you're right. I apologize, Lelouch. I've just been… I've just been a little stressed lately. I nearly had a heart attack when… When the little episode from last night occurred."

"I'm sorry, Mother, for-"

"No, no, no, _you_ don't need to be sorry. It's because of those selfish bastards who-"

"Marianne. Not at the table please." warned the King.

The Queen sighed frustratedly and gave a tight-lipped smile before continuing to finish her breakfast. Lelouch stared at his plate and then stood up. His parents looked up at him and he said, "I think I'm going to go to a quiet spot and think about the proposal for a bit. If you would excuse me, that is."

"Of course, of course." waved away Charles.

"Plan a nice one for her, sweetheart." added Marianne. The prince nodded and left the dining room. Watching him leave, the Queen commented, "… He's being much more agreeable… But I still want you to erase his memories, Charles."

"I will."

"Thank you, darling. Now. What do you think of the eggs this morning? Do you think we should execute the head chef?"

. . .

"… Where am I?" the Cheshire tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her neck made her lay down again.

"You should refrain from making any sudden movements, unless you want to feel the pain in your neck again." warned the Caterpillar. The Cat remained still but her mind was frantic; again, she asked, "Where am I?"

"We just crossed the border to Rose Nation."

"Rose Nation? Why Rose Nation? Why not Looking Glass Land?"

"Because the second the Queen has figured out most of her subjects have fled her country, she's going to try and get them back, but she'll need the cooperation of that realm's leader. Rose Nation, their queen only cares about roses. She leaves all matters to her husband, but the thing is… He can't do anything without her consent officially. The Rose Queen's ignorance for politics and state affairs will keep the Queen of Hearts at bay for some time."

"… The Hatter. We need to go back and get the Hatter!" the Cat sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in her neck.

"Too dangerous." said the Caterpillar, momentarily taking her tobacco pipe out of her mouth.

"We-"

"Will collapse if you're caught, and right now, you're number one on Wonderland's Most Wanted. When the Queen catches wind of what happened to her country, she's going to stop at nothing to have your head on a silver platter." reminded the Carpenter.

"Just lay down and relax. What we'll do to regain him will be decided when you've had some rest." reassured the Walrus.

She lay back down but she was restless. How could they have just left the Hatter with the Queen of Hearts? It was all her fault. She needed to fix this. Stealing a glance at the three scientists who were already in a heated discussion with the Walrus trying to calm the Carpenter and the Caterpillar down, she made sure they weren't looking at her. With their attentions diverted, the Cheshire closed her eyes and thought of the person she wanted to go, she _needed_ to go to.

Then, she disappeared.

. . .

"_What_?!" the Queen lost her composure and destroyed the second vase that morning. The Red King, unfazed, repeated in a calm voice, "Approximately 70% of your Heartness's subjects have fled under the order of the Black Knights."

"The Black Knights? The _Black Knights_?! Who _the hell are the Black Knights and why has no one notified me of them until now_?!"

"Apparently, the subjects were hiding information about them."

"What… Who…" as she struggled to speak, her patience to even construct a simple question ruined by her fury. Schneizel said, "The Black Knights were formed underneath the Cheshire Cat. They infiltrated the party as dancers, in which the Cheshire became caught in some kind of confusion. His Highness chanced upon her, and she was taken away by him, where your Heartness found her. While she was forced into servitude, the Black Knights regrouped and planned to rescue their leader and kidnap his Highness."

"And so they were rescued and kidnapped. That still doesn't explain why _70% of my subjects have left my country_!"

"The Black Knights fled, saying that any who support them, who wish to be a part of them, to leave with them also. As a result, 70% of the population has left. The remaining 30% are your Heartness's servants, soldiers, or government workers."

"Where have they gone?"

"Rose Nation."

"Rose-…. _Rose Nation_! Those _sly, uncouth, wretched freaks_! _Those power-hungry fools_, _those Neanderthals!_ Go get the King of White immediately! _Immediately!_" she shrieked towards the maid. The servant ran out of the Queen's office and the Red King questioned, "What will your Heartness be planning to do?"

"It appears we'll have to speak to the Rose Queen." she was taking deep breaths, trying to regain her sangfroid.

"Very well, your Heartness."

"You're excused."

The blonde monarch bowed and left the sovereign of Wonderland alone. When he closed the door to her office, his spouse rose and asked, "How did she fare, sire?"

"… Mildly." he smiled grimly.

"I'm relieved sire wasn't injured." the Queen of Red took his arm and they began to walk down the hall.

"Kanon, I wish you would drop the formalities. It's been 5 years since we've married, and you still speak to me as if I'm higher than you."

"The King of Red is-"

"Kanon." he said slightly reproachfully.

"… I apologize. After living a lifetime serving sire, it's become second-nature to address your Redness so formally."

"You should break the habit then."

"Of course."

"In the meantime however, I think it's time to visit the King and Queen of White to discuss some… Politics."

His spouse nodded, understanding what he had meant; things were shifting in Wonderland, and whenever things were brewing, whenever _dangerous_ things were brewing like this… No one was safe. Not even the almighty Queen of Hearts.


	18. The Marquis of Southern Wonderland

**A/N: I'm sorry for it taking such a long time. I had it all written, I just hadn't edited it yet, and then when I was nearly done, I stupidly exited out of the document without saving… I thought I was going to jump out the window. But anyways, it's all set now, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** is not my property.**

Ch. 18

Lelouch didn't want to go and plan the proposal for Princess Nunnally.

Instead, he wanted to plan how to overthrow the King and Queen of Hearts.

So, he went to the one person that he knew he could trust.

"Your Highness!" the servant was incredibly surprised; the crown prince hadn't announced his arrival and had simply knocked on the gate of the White Chateau. He had ignored all court etiquette for visiting nobility and royalty, and the butler who had answered the door was shocked. The raven-haired man only smiled amiably and replied, "Good morning. Is the Knight of White here?"

"Cer-certainly! Would… Would sire like to-"

"Oh, you just need to point me in the direction of where the Knight is. I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Um…."

He smiled encouragingly and the servant finally got over his initial surprise and answered, "The Knight of White is currently at the stables."

"Excellent. Have a nice day."

"Th-thank you, sire." the butler bowed and watched as the prince simply walked away in the direction of the stables.

. . .

"Nunnally dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, Father. I'm fine. Nothing happened to me, thanks to the King of White." the Royal House of Mirrors were in the royal carriage, taking a nice drive, since Queen Carmen's delicate mind had been terribly shaken by the danger and fright she had experienced from the evening before. The King said, "It's such a relief that you weren't hurt."

Nunnally's mother, who was fanning herself, said, "But think Mirare, of the… The _preposterousness_ that we had to face! _What in the world_ is Wonderland coming to? Are you _sure_ you want to give our sweet Nunnally to those… Those barbarians?"

"Mother, you shouldn't refer to Wonderlandians as barbarians. They're very civilized and kind."

"Civilized! Kind! They're not civilized and kind at all! They're the exact opposite! They're uneducated thieves!" declared the Queen.

"… I thought that they're a very nice group of people…" the Princess thought of the Sea Turtle and his timid jokes.

"Hmph."

"I'm glad you like them though, Nunnally. After all, you _will_ be their queen after all." her father fondly reached across from the opposite seat and patted her on the head.

"Speaking of, let's chat a bit about that prince of yours."

"He's not mine, Mother."

"Well, you're certainly not his."

"Carmen darling! Please be more forgiving! After all, he's going to be your son-in-law! Now, Nunnally. You haven't been told us anything about the prince. Do you like him?"

"More importantly, is he kind? Does he have a good personality? Is he smart? Well-dressed? Well-mannered? A good conversationalist? Is he a capable man?"

"Mother! One question at a time, please!"

"Do you like him?" repeated the King. If his daughter didn't, then he refused to allow the betrothal to advance to engagement. He wouldn't force his sweet Nunnally into something like a marriage she didn't want.

"It doesn't matter if she likes him!"

"What?" he was shocked by his wife's words.

"It matters if _he_ likes _her_! Does he like you?"

"Well…."

"Ack! He doesn't like her!" Queen Carmen was jumping to conclusions, as always. The King declared, "He must be a blind fool then! Why would he not like our sweet Nunnally? Why, she's the best-"

"Mirare dear, Mirare, it must be that woman!"

"Woman? What woman?" Nunnally could only watch as her parents went out of control.

"Don't you remember that woman he had in his arms last night? That… That… That _maid_ with those _cat ears_."

"Ye gads, the man's in love with a _cat_!"

"Mother! Father! _Please_ calm down! And _please_ don't jump to conclusions!"

They both stared at her, slightly taken aback, and she continued, "Prince Lelouch is a very well-dressed, very well-mannered, kind, intelligent, and humorous person. I like him very much, and he feels the same for me. I'm sure of it."

"Then _who_ was that woman he was holding?!" her mother was ready to jump out of the coach and march all the way to the Castle of Hearts in Wonderland, knock down their gate, and demand to see the prince to interrogate him if he was cheating on her precious daughter.

"It was Cheslie."

"Cheslie? Is she some princess we don't know about?" questioned King Mirare.

"No."

"Then what's her identity and what's her relationship to the prince?" pressed the queen consort.

"She's a Cat. And also a maid. She's a special maid though…"

"Special?"

"I think she was assigned to Prince Lelouch to help him."

"Help him? With what?" her mother narrowed her eyes. Was the prince mentally disabled?

"I'm not sure. That's all I know. It doesn't matter though."

"Why not?"

"Prince Lelouch isn't one to lie. I can tell. He's a very honorable person. He wouldn't do something like cheat. He would at least tell me if he had any feelings for her."

"… I-" began the queen, but her spouse cut in and scolded, "Carmen! Trust your daughter!"

"… Very well… But I still don't like him. There's something about him that makes me uncomfortable…"

"He didn't even do anything to you!"

"Exactly! He just bowed and kissed my hand! He didn't even speak to m-"

"Well, nobody in their right mind wants to converse with you! And he was busy conversing with Nunnally!"

The light-brown-haired woman only sighed and turned to look out of the carriage window. What exactly had happened last night? Masked people had crashed their way into the Castle and she had been separated from the prince in the confusion. The King of White had arrived and taken her away from the fighting, and that was the last time she had seen Lelouch. The anxiety she felt back then hadn't gone away; she thought, 'Oh, I hope his Highness is alright… And Cheslie too…'

. . .

"Your Highness!"

Suzaku was completely taken aback; why had the crown prince of Wonderland appeared in the stables of the White Chateau without any announcement?

"Sir Kururugi. I'd like to speak to you privately."

"This is an incredibly private place, as there's no one here save for me. Unless…. Unless sire would prefer to go somewhere-"

"Here is fine."

There was a slightly awkward silence until Lelouch stepped towards the white horse that the Knight had been grooming and asked, "Is this Lancelot?"

"Yes, sire."

"Hello Lancelot."

The horse bowed its head and replied in a low voice, "Highness."

No words were spoken until the brunette questioned cautiously, "… Is there anything Highness would like-"

"I can assume that I can trust Lancelot to keep a secret from the other horses?"

"… Yes, of course, Highness."

Lelouch patted the horse and then said, "Suzaku."

"Ye-es, sire?" the tone the prince had just used to address him was different. It was almost as if-

"I need your help."

"I would be honored to-"

"Would you stop talking to me like that?! I threw away that life years ago! I am _not_ Lelouch! I am _the Hatter_!"

Suzaku gaped slightly.

"Suzaku, help me."

"With… With what?"

"With something I should have done years ago."

. . .

"Oh I can't believe how you've grown so much, Lelouch darling!"

He smiled at the Queen's reflection in the full-length mirror as she clapped her hands in delight.

"Every single lady will be _absolutely in love with you_ the moment they see you!"

"You don't have to go that far, Mother. You can just say that I look nice." he said while turning around and stepping down from the small platform.

"I'm not exaggerating, dear. Oh, you're so handsome... Princess Nunnally will be so pleased."

_'I'd rather please Cheshire than Princess Nunnally_._'_ the prince thought. Shaking his head, he asked, "Is it time to go?"

"Yes, it is! Everything is in order for the most wonderful night of Wonderland!"

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you for my mother." he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm not that ideal of a mother, Lelouch dear."

_'No, you're not_._'_

"Nonsense. Just as you're the most powerful in this country, you're the most kindest and most beautiful." he offered her his arm, which she took.

"How fortunate Nunnally is, to have such a perfect person for her husband… I dare say I'm even envious."

He smiled but on the inside, he was horrified and disgusted from having to tell such blatant lies. As they passed through the halls, he saw the Knight of White and they discreetly nodded at each other.

A week had passed since his memories had returned and he had been busy planning a proposal for Princess Nunnally that was never going to happen as long as he was concerned, masquerading as a carefree prince, planning the fall of the Queen of Hearts, and gathering the evidence that would turn her plotted demise into reality. Yes, it had been a busy week, and it was going to be even busier the second he announced that he refused to marry the princess. He glanced down at the Queen; that calm and happy expression was going to vanish into thin air, a complete parody of the Cheshire's ability, and he couldn't care less about the danger the disappearing trick would place on his life and safety.

He was _not_ going to marry Princess Nunnally.

. . .

The Duchess stepped out of the Ashford carriage and looked in awe at the Castle of Hearts. It was the first time in her life that she had seen the chateau so brilliantly lit and… Well… Cheerful and inviting. Snapping open her fan, she fanned herself absentmindedly; she wished she could just enjoy the ball like everyone else but… There was a more pressing matter she needed to attend to, and if she had to sacrifice her enjoyment at a social gathering for the greater good… 'There were always other opportunities', she thought optimistically. Turning back to the carriage, she asked, "Are you ready?"

Her companion nodded, and the blonde said, "You look beautiful, Aunt Victoria."

"Thank you, Milly dear. So this is the famed Castle of Hearts. I'm glad I get to see it once before this old woman dies…"

"Aunt Victoria! You shouldn't speak about something so depressing at a ball!"

"You'll understand when you get to be my age, sweetheart."

The Duchess, wearing a light green floor-length gown, took her great-aunt's arm and they walked up the long staircase, joining the small and orderly line. When they arrived in the enormous ballroom, they waited in line to be announced.

"The Duchess of Wonderland, Milly Ashford, and Marquis of Southern Wonderland, Victoria Ashford!"

They descended the long stairs to the bustling ballroom and down the red carpet leading to the dais where the King and Queen sat. Upon arriving, the two women curtsied while the Duchess said, "Thank you for inviting us to this wonderful ball. The Ashfords are honored with your Heartnesses' kindness."

"Not at all. After all, the Ashford Family is one of the oldest families of nobility, are they not?" the King replied.

The Duchess only smiled and kept her eyes on the floor. She could tell her Aunt was growing impatient, but they couldn't just leave. The Queen had to excuse them. There was silence, until she heard Marianne say, "I never knew your… Grandmother was still well."

"Unfortunately, my grandmother passed away 5 years ago. It was an incredibly sad affair…. But my late grandmother's younger sister is still alive and well, as your Heartness can see…"

"It's a pleasure to meet the great-aunt of the Duchess and Marquis of Southern Wonderland."

"The honor is all mine, your Heartness. I always wished to see your Sovereign in person, and it seems like this old woman's wish has come true."

The raven-haired woman and Aunt Victoria both laughed quietly and politely. Smiling, the Queen said, "Well, the Royal House of Hearts would like to wish both of you happiness in life and in this ball."

"Thank you very much, your Heartness."

Taking it as a signal that they were excused, the Duchess carefully led away her great-aunt. The aged noblewoman sat down at a table and spoke in a much stronger and much more youthful voice, "She's aged much."

"Has she?" Milly took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. She had been on edge the entire time she was standing in front of the Wonderland monarch, and she needed something to ease the anxiety.

"It'd be a surprise if she hadn't… Imagine all of the stress we caused her with our little visit last week."

They both smiled and the slow and elderly tone of voice reappeared, "Milly sweetheart, I don't want you to sit down during the entire ball and not be able to dance… Just leave me be, and go dance with one of the young men."

"I can't just-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I may have gone through some ordeals and situations in my time, but I've still got some fight left in me. I can take care of myself. Now go enjoy yourself, dear."

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly."

"Well… Okay, Aunt Victoria. But if you ever need me, I'll be right over there." the Duchess pointed to the polished dance floor where men and women were swirling around in a variety of colors and fabrics. Victoria nodded and shooed her niece away. For a while, she sat there, beaming, while watching everyone enjoy themselves. 'It was nice to get out for a change…' she thought, 'It's just unfortunate that I can't enjoy my time out.' while turning her attention back to the two thrones, in which the King and Queen of Hearts were seated, in all of their glory with hearts, but more specifically, the prince who was standing to the right of the Queen, dressed in a pristine white suit. He was looking around with an amiable expression on his face, but she could tell that he was bored. He couldn't hide it from her. She smiled sadly to herself, when suddenly, he turned his line of vision to stare back at her. Victoria changed the subject of her attention to a couple on the floor, shaken. Heart thudding, she tried to calm herself down. It was impossible that he knew…. Right?

. . .

Lelouch was _not_ happy; he saw this dance as a waste of time, money, and resources. Perhaps if it had been decorated more creatively, he wouldn't have minded so much, but at the mere sight of hearts, he felt irritation, and this ball looked as if it had been planned by a heart-crazed maniac for Valentine's Day… It was seriously testing his ability to act. Not that every interaction with the Queen did, but this was too much. He inwardly sighed; if Cheshire were here… He wouldn't care if everyone in Wonderland were to turn into heart-crazed maniacs. Just as long as she was with him. As he became lost in his reminiscent thoughts of the Cat, he didn't hear the Queen say something towards him.

"Lelouch!"

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, Mother. I was just thinking."

"Perhaps about what's going to happen this evening?"

"Well…."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my son is getting engaged… I remember when I held you for the first time as if it happened yesterday. Charles dear, do you remember seeing Lelouch for the first time?"

The King chuckled and replied, "I'll never forget. You stared back at me with the most intelligent eyes."

"And to think he's grown into one of the finest young men in all of Wonderland to marry one of the finest princesses in all of the world… Charles darling, help me. I think I'm going to cry right now. Oh, what'll I do, I'm going to ruin my make-up!"

"You look beautiful even with your make-up running, dear."

"Oh, you're too much, Charles." but she was laughing.

The three smiled as the next aristocrat came down the carpet. The prince pulled out the small gold pocket-watch the Queen had given him. Clicking it open, he looked at the face; it was nothing like his. Of course it was nothing like his pocket-watch; what would the Queen know about elegance and style? Absolutely nothing from the way the ball was decorated.

He glanced to the side and saw the White Knight, who was standing to the right of the White Queen. The platform for the thrones of the monarchs of White were on the left and the platform for the monarchs of Red were on the right, with the platform for the monarchs of Hearts in the center. Despite the people and distance in between them, the brunette returned his quick gaze and Lelouch's friend nodded discreetly, reassuring him. Then he heard it.

"The honor is all mine, your Heartness. I always wished to see your Sovereign in person, and it seems like this old woman's wish has come true."

His attention snapped towards the speaker; that voice, the way of speaking; he could recognize it anywhere. He stared hard at the old woman who was apparently a marquis from Southern Wonderland. How could it be? Even if it was an elderly woman speaking, he could have sworn it was the Cheshire. But no, instead, it was a grandmother. She didn't have the golden eyes or the distinctive emerald-hair, or even her cat ears or tail. And yet, it was the Cheshire's voice; he knew.

His eyes never left her as the Duchess and her great-aunt left, but looked away when he saw Milly leave her. After some time pretending to be observing things around the large room, he focused back to the curious woman. To his surprise, she seemed to be looking back at him. She turned away almost immediately, but there was no denying it. He knew that light in those eyes; there was no mistaking it.

"Mother."

"Yes dear?"

"May I excuse myself and speak to the Marquis of Southern Wonderland?"

The Queen looked up at him in surprise and questioned, "Whatever reason do you have to talk to her? Princess Nunnally will be arriving soon."

"It'll only take a second. I'm just curious what Southern Wonderland is like. I want to hear about the places that only people who live there know about, and the customs and traditions. Not just from a book, but from a person."

"… Very well. But make it quick. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

. . .

"Excuse me, Madame?"

"Your Highness!"

"There's no need to rise on my account." he said quickly in a kind voice. He lightly touched her shoulder, as if to emphasize that it was all right not to stand because of his presence. He gestured to the chair besides her and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"No, sire."

"Would you mind answering some questions of mine? It's regarding the history of our lovely country." he questioned while sitting down.

"I would be honored."

"Thank you." he smiled at her, momentarily lost. This… This _grandmother_ in front of him, dressed conservatively in a dove grey… She had white hair, but you could tell her hair had once been the same shade as his own when she was younger. Her electric blue eyes stared back at him in patient wonder, and he could see the laugh lines and wrinkles age had graced her with… And yet. He could just see the long green hair underneath the white bun, the commanding golden eyes through the light blue ones, and the graceful figure of the Cat that even the traditional dress couldn't hide.

"You're beautiful." he said unintentionally.

"…. Thank you, sire, although I can't imagine how much beauty you would see in someone my age."

The Cheshire's tail tightened around her stomach, and although she kept smiling, on the inside, she was struggling not to lose her composure. Did he know? Could he see through the disguise?

"I can see it better than anyone else. You're extremely stunning."

"Your Highness is the most handsome young man I've seen during my entire life. Not to mention how sire's white suit fits your Highness very well."

A silence ensued, where they just stared at each other, until the two returned to the present and remembered who and where they were. The prince cleared his throat and said, "Thank you for the extravagant but delightful compliments."

"'Tis only the truth."

"Now. If I could just inquire a few things…"

"Of course, of course. How can this old woman help you?"

"How are Southern Wonderland's beaches?"

"Beaches? They're the finest in the world, of course, with soft white sand and clean water the most beautiful shades of blue."

"And the fish? How do the fish taste?"

"Excellent, sire. I do believe the freshest and the best will be served during this evening's dinner."

"Do you happen to know if catfish will be served?"

"Catfish?"

He nodded and she blinked in surprise.

"I… I don't know. I apologize, sire, for not being able to answ-"

"Your Highness."

The raven-haired man looked up and saw that it was Jackson, his personal butler.

"What is it?"

"The Queen requires your presence at her side, as Princess Nunnally has arrived."

"I understand. I'll be there just as soon as I ask this question."

The servant bowed and walked away. Lelouch turned back to the old woman and said, "Madame, unfortunately, I will have to cut this short right now, but if you would allow it, I would very much like to continue this conversation."

"The honor would be all mine."

He smiled at her, the first genuine smile in what seemed like quite some time, and stood up when her hand caught his. He looked down and the Marquis said, "Your… Your glove. It was slipping off."

"Thank you." while studying her. Pulling away gently, his hand slipped out of her grasp but not before squeezing her hand lightly. Taken aback, she stared at him; that was something the Hatter would always do, to tell her silently that everything would be okay when they couldn't speak to each other. She looked after him as he buttoned his jacket and walked away.

The Duchess reappeared quickly and said, "Ch… Aunt Victoria!"

"Y-yes?"

"The Princess from Looking Glass Land is going to arrive soon."

"As I have been told."

"Would you like to go outside?" the tactful woman knew that she probably didn't want to see the person who was going to be the fiancé of her loved one.

"Outside?" the Cat finally tore her eyes away from the Hatter.

"Yes. Because the Princess is coming."

"Yes…. Outside would be a good idea."

She rose from her chair and the blonde good-naturedly led her to a pair of French double doors that led out to a balcony, escaping the scene that would bring her much pain.

. . .

Lelouch watched out of the corner of his eye as the woman who he _knew_ was the Cheshire, walk out onto a balcony. Of course she had knowledge of how Princess Nunnally was related to him. Her purpose at the Castle had been to _help_ him get to that point in their relationship. And for that, he was sorry; in fact, he was apologetic towards her for so many things, all of which he would never be able to make up for.

His attention turned to the Queen, and his thoughts turned dark; oh, how he wished to just torment her, to make her feel the pain the subjects of Wonderland had, to make her bleed just as she had bled this country…

"Lelouch dear, remember to smile."

"Of course, Mother." he shoved the murderous thoughts out of his head and looked towards the staircase with a grin, while the guests of the ball were crowding around the long red carpet with gold hearts imprinted on it.

. . .

Princess Nunnally had certainly arrived, wearing a gown of butterscotch. When she had entered the ballroom, she had looked incredibly anxious, but despite the nervousness, she had a bright smile on her face. Lelouch went up to meet her and bowed while kissing her hand.

"Princess."

"Your Highness." she gave a small curtsy.

"Thank you for coming to tonight."

"The honor is all mine."

The ball resumed again, with the guests dancing and mingling. The prince, obligated, took his betrothed to the dance floor, in which they began to waltz.

Lelouch could tell something was bothering her, so he asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just… It looked like something was wrong."

"…. Are you alright?" the question of what had happened to him the week before had been plaguing her, and she had had no opportunity before then to see if he had been hurt.

"Alright?"

"Yes. From the week before."

"From the… Oh! Oh yes, I'm quite all right. Thank you for your concern. But you, Princess; were you harmed from the incident?"

Relieved, she replied, "Not at all. I'm so glad though, that you weren't hurt."

"I feel the same."

"… And Cheslie? Is she well again?"

Lelouch nearly stepped on Nunnally's foot at the mention of the Cat. Regaining his composure, his smile became wider in order to hide his true emotions and answered, "… I would like to think that she is."

"… Do you-"

"I haven't seen Cheslie at all since that night, unfortunately. She simply… Disappeared. Vanished into thin air."

"… I see. I'm sorry then."

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?"

"Because… Well, it just feels like the right thing to say."

"I thought you would say that kind of thing to someone who's lost a loved one." he joked.

"… Haven't you?"

The smile slid off of his face and they stopped dancing. Nunnally hurriedly said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, there's no need to apologize... Princess, are you feeling any guilt? You keep apologizing to me."

"… Yes, I am."

"You are?" for the second time, he was taken aback by her answer.

"Yes."

"Why….?"

"Prince Lelouch, may we speak somewhere else? I wouldn't want to disrupt the guests' dancing."

"Certainly..."

They moved away and he probed gently, "Is there something bothering you?"

"…. No, not at all. I apologize, your Highness."

He was at a loss for words until Princess Nunnally smiled and said, "If sire wouldn't mind, I'd like to engage the Queen of White into a conversation. Apparently, she recently acquired a magnificent white peacock, and I'm curious to find out more about the bird."

"Of course."

He led her to the Queen of White who had been speaking to her Knight. When the two women had been introduced and was about to begin their conversation, Nunnally said, "I feel that this discussion will go on for some time. I wouldn't want for your Highness to suffer through it all; if sire would like, your Highness can-"

"Actually, there was someone that I wished to speak to, if you wouldn't mind, Princess."

"Not at all."

Smiling gratefully, he rose and kissed her hand. Bowing to the two dignitaries, he walked away. Looking around to make sure that no one, particularly the Queen of Hearts, was watching him, he slipped through the doors to escape out onto the balcony to find the one that he really loved.

**A/N: If you haven't figured it out, this chapter was filler… Sorry about that… Wasn't even a very well-executed filler… But on we go (if you still like it)**


	19. An Important Change of Mind

**A/N: Sorry it took such a long time! And BTW; there is a semi-important announcement at the ending A/N, so check it out if you can!**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** is not my property.**

Ch. 19

"Cheshire, are you-"

"I just want some time to myself, Duchess. Just for a moment."

"Of course, of course."

The noblewoman was about to leave, when she stopped and said quietly, "Cheshire, if you ever need to talk…. I'll always be there for you."

The Cat nodded and the blonde slipped back into the party. The feline leaned on the stone railing of the balcony and looked out over Wonderland.

It was unusually dark, with few lights on; of course it was dark. According to the reports, 70% of Wonderlandians had up and left their homeland. _Seventy percent_. And yet… It may as well have been 7%; despite the overwhelming support of the exodus, she, the Black Knights, or more importantly, the people of Wonderland, still remained in the same situation as the time when they were in their birthplace. Why? Because of fear. The fear that they had always lived with for several years, the fear that the friends and families that had remained would be hurt, or worse, the fear that the Queen would find a way to give them the one and only punishment in her territory; execution.

But even if they had managed to overcome these age-old feelings of terror, would they listen to her? Would they obey her commands? Speaking of which… What were they supposed to do? Storm the Castle or infiltrate it and assassinate the Queen? Or create a new country with the Wonderlandians? No; they would refuse. There was a reason why they hadn't done anything about Marianne's tyranny during her reign; they loved their country too much. The Wonderlandians would vehemently reject her proposal; they would rather suffer under her than give up their motherland. Not that creating a nation was easy business; even if she had managed to get everyone to agree and found unoccupied land to create a new country, the United Federation of Kingdoms would simply laugh at them before turning them away.

She sighed; they were stuck. Deciding to clear her head of the new problems, the Cheshire turned around to return inside; she should focus on the objective at hand, which was one last attempt to make the Hatter see the truth. She froze when she saw the prince close the door behind him, obviously coming out onto the balcony. Startled, the Cat took up her façade again and said, "Oh! I apologize; I had no idea…. I will leave so that your Highness can-"

"No, no, no, there's no need. I came here to speak to you. To finish our conversation."

"Oh." was all she could say. They stared at each other, both at a loss for words.

Lelouch took a step towards her, and while the Cheshire didn't move back, her nervousness increased. He came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder; not able to take it anymore, she inquired in a slightly strangled voice, "How may I be of service, sire?"

The raven-haired man closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath; now that she was in front of him, he thought of what had happened, of the stress and pain she must've gone through, and he became frustrated with himself. As a result, unintentionally, his grip on her shoulder tightened. She let out a small gasp from the pain and his eyes snapped open, while immediately releasing her. Looking shocked, he quickly said, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no… It's quite all right, sire. But our conversation…"

"Yes…"

She waited expectantly until he asked hesitantly, "Why are you wearing this?"

"Well… You must consider that a woman of my maturity must-"

He grabbed her hair gently and pulled. The wig fell to the ground, allowing her real hair to fall gracefully onto her shoulders. She stared at him in shock and then slowly removed the mask she had been wearing, which turned from Aunt Victoria's face to a blank, white mask. It slipped from her slack grasp, falling to the floor. Upon having his suspicions confirmed, Lelouch cupped her cheeks with his hands and bent down so that their foreheads were touching. Closing his eyes, he breathed, "I missed you so much."

She grabbed his hands and, slowly pulling them down and backing away from him, she said sadly, "… You don't even know who I am."

Lelouch opened his eyes and replied, "Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes. I do. I know who you are." he insisted.

"… Then who am I?"

He stared at her; what was he supposed to say? Should he tell her that she was Cheslie or Cheshire to him? What were the consequences for each action? If it was Cheslie… She would be kept in the dark about the truth. She wouldn't do anything rash. He knew her; the second she found out his memories had returned, she would suggest something along the lines of running away, of regrouping with other people to destroy the Queen. She would want to fight Marianne, and he couldn't let that happen; the Cheshire couldn't get hurt any more because of that woman. If keeping the truth from her meant her safety, he was willing to lie to her.

Apologizing to her wordlessly, he stated, "You're Cheslie."

Her face fell and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"… I'm not Cheslie."

"Then who would you be, if you're not Cheslie?"

"I'm Cheshire."

"No, you're not. You're Cheslie." the raven-haired man laughed uneasily. It was much more difficult for him to lie to the Cat than to the Queen. Maybe it was because he loved her…

"No I'm not. I'm Cheshire Cat. There's no one in Wonderland named Cheslie, as far as I'm concerned."

He looked at her for some time before questioning, "…. Why have you been going by an alias this whole time? You aren't dangerous, are you?"

"No."

"Well… Then I'd like to apologize for calling you Cheslie this entire time. I had no idea, and I should have-"

"Then I would also like to apologize."

"For what?"

"For calling you, among other references to title, sire, your Highness, and Prince Lelouch."

Smiling awkwardly, he asked, "Now why would you be-"

"Because you hate being addressed like that."

"I admit that it births a barrier between people who could otherwise be friends, but if the law pertains it to be so, then I shall yield to what has been ordained."

"… Hatter, what have you come to be? A complete puppet of the Queen of Hearts; where has your muchness gone? Where has the Hatter gone, the man who, for all the world, hated the Queen and King of Hearts, loved his needle and thread and fabrics, who was loved by all despite your eccentricity? Where is the man that I love?"

"I…" his heart sank as he saw her face crumple from sorrow. She choked out, "Swallowed by the tyranny of Queen. That's where he's gone." Rare tears began to fall from her eyes and Lelouch's heart broke; whether she was Cheslie or Cheshire, whether _he_ was Prince Lelouch or the Hatter, he had loved the person in front of him, and that fact hadn't changed no matter their identities.

"I am so sorry." he pulled her in for a soft embrace. She began to cry harder as she thought of how he didn't understand what she was talking about, who she was talking about, who she was talking _to_. And she was beginning to fear that he never would, that he would never return to her. He would leave her and she would be all alone again; no one by her side. At the thought, she began to tremble; she didn't want to be alone; being alone was hard, it was painful with no one by her side. The Hatter had understood from the moment they had met, and despite her nasty glares and cutting insults, he had stuck by her because he realized her inner thoughts, her deepest fears, and he was kind enough to have taken the time to vanquish all of them, to reassure her skeptical self that he wouldn't leave her side. And he was true to his word; as they grew up, although he had had many friends, the Hatter had remained besides her as her only companion. But all of those years… All of that time they had weathered through together had been destroyed in a matter of seconds. He would never be the same, she would never be the same, and their relationship to each other would never, _ever_ be the same again.

"Have I ever told you… That I love you?"

The irony of the entire situation made her laugh lightly despite the tears from her eyes. Confused, Lelouch questioned, "What is it?"

"Yes. You've told me many times."

He pulled her back slightly and asked, "As the… The Hatter?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other until she inquired, "Do you believe me? Do you believe the truth that I've told you?"

"…. I… I don't know. I want to trust you, but… You're telling me that everything about my life is a lie, and…."

She sighed and mumbled, "I knew it was hopeless. I should have-"

"No." he couldn't do this anymore. He didn't know why he thought that it would be better to keep her in the dark. Cheshire was an able person, completely capable of evading the Queen's grasp. Her misery that was caused by him was breaking him, and he didn't want her to feel so miserable. Smoothing her hair down, he said, "I love you."

"… You've-"

"The moment I met you I fell in love with you. And then years passed, and I was in love with you still. Since that moment when I sat next to you in that classroom all of those years ago, I-"

The doors swung open suddenly and the Cat immediately vanished. Lelouch spun around, standing in front of the fallen wig and mask to block them from view.

"Lelouch dear?"

"Yes?" he smiled at the Queen of Hearts, although on the inside, he was cringing.

"What are you doing here out on the balcony? I found Princess Nunnally inside speaking to the Queen of White. By herself."

"I just came outside momentarily to mentally prepare myself."

"Oh I'm sorry dear. Did I barge-"

"No, it's fine, Mother. I'd just like a few more seconds to myself. Proposing is a little more nerve-racking than I thought it would be." he laughed anxiously.

"Of course. I'm sorry, child."

The Queen of Hearts left, but her suspicion remained; she could have sworn that he had been speaking to someone, but when she had gone outside, there was no one except for him. It was queer and she didn't like strange things, especially ones that eluded her…

"Cheshire?"

She re-appeared and he muttered, "We need to get you out of here as soon as possible. Follow me. Quickly, love." Grabbing her hand, he went to the wall besides the door and pressed 5 different bricks in various places in the wall in a pattern. The wall silently slid open, revealing a secret passage. They ran down and through the gardens until they arrived at the edge of the royal grounds.

"I can't go past the outer gardens. Can you go home safely by yourself?"

"… Repeat what you just said."

"What?" he glanced back down the path they had run ran down; he had a feeling that someone was watching them, but there was no one in the vicinity.

"The moment… I met you I fell in love with you. And then years passed, and I was in love with you still. Since that moment when I sat next to you in that classroom all of those years ago, I…."

Lelouch turned his attention back to her, where the emerald-haired woman asked hopefully, "… Are you… Have your memories been…?"

"Listen closely, sweetheart. Right now, the Queen of Hearts wants your head on a silver platter. You may know this already, but the thing is, even if you were to travel to the other side of the world, she would still find a way to kill you. She has the Sword of Akasha, a dangerous weapon that she holds over the collective human conscious-"

"The collective human conscious! But it-"

"It's the reason why she's so powerful. And that's why I need you to be so careful. Cheshire darling, just stay low for a while until I come and get you."

"But when will you-"

"When all is safe and blood no longer flows in Wonderland because of that power-abusing woman. Can you do that for me?"

"Hatter, don't be so condescending. I can-"

"Love, I'm not asking this of you because I believe that I'm above you. I'm saying it because I'm scared for you… Please; I can't bear losing you to the Queen."

"At least let me help. I'm not a helpless-"

"For my sake. I'm begging you."

She stared at him and he said, "I love you so much, Cheshire. Please, just sit quietly this one time-"

Going on her tiptoes and pulling him down at the same time, she began to kiss him. He sighed; how long had it been since the last time? As much as he enjoyed it, the seconds ticking by didn't escape his notice, and despite his hatred to, Lelouch pulled away after some time and said, "I have to go."

"…. Be careful, Hatter." she placed something cool in his palm and closed his hand.

"You too… I love you, darling."

"I love you too."

Smiling sadly, he began to walk away backwards slowly. Their arms stretched out between them, both refusing to let go, but eventually, their fingers slipped away from each other; the feline watched as the Hatter turned around and rushed back to the party so as not to arouse suspicion.

Upset that they couldn't be together yet, she sighed and then turned around to face the darkness. She would listen to him; she trusted that the Hatter knew what he was doing, and she would heed his request, to return home safely, to hide from the Queen, essentially, to survive.

Tying her hair up and slipping out of the dress, she ran out of the gardens in her white crop top and boy shorts. Jumping into the air, she caught a tree branch and pulled herself up. Taking a deep breath, she was just about to leap onto the next tree when she heard a whistling sound. Looking back in confusion, the last thing she saw before blacking out was silver hair glowing in the moonlight and a wide smile.

. . .

Mao had been wandering in the gardens of her Heartness. He had been relieved off his servitude for the duration of the ball and was taking the chance to take a walk to think about a certain Cat. Shaking his head, he sighed; she was such a sweet and beautiful woman… It was a pity that she had been deceived by crazy terrorists and dragged into evil and wrongdoing. How could she think that the Queen was tyrannical? She was the greatest monarch any nation could ask for! She was fearless! She was protective! And she had ambition more than anything. He frowned sadly; it pained him to see such a good person misled.

And so, he had been strolling peacefully in the gardens when he heard, "We need to get you out of here as soon as possible. Follow me. Quickly, love."

Mao recognized the voice as Prince Lelouch. But to whom was he speaking to? Perhaps it was Princess Nunnally? But then why would his Highness say that the Princess needed to leave?

To his fright, two blurs shot past him, and Mao, being the faithful servant to the Queen of Hearts, tailed them to find out what was going on. Thanks to his decision, the answer to his questions were revealed. Peering from behind a rose hedge, his jaw dropped as he saw that Prince Lelouch had been speaking to _Cheslie_, the maid who had _kidnapped his Highness_. The butler tried to calm himself down as he heard, "I can't go past the outer gardens. Can you go home safely by yourself?"

"… Repeat what you just said."

"What did I just say?"

"What?" the raven-haired man looked back as if he knew that someone was spying on them. Mao ducked so that he was hiding in the shadows of the shrubbery.

"The moment… I met you I fell in love with you. And then years passed, and I was in love with you still. Since that moment when I sat next to you in that classroom all of those years ago, I…."

They stared at each other until she asked, "… Are you… Have your memories been…?"

"Listen closely, sweetheart. Right now, the Queen of Hearts wants your head on a silver platter. You may know this already, but the thing is, even if you were to travel to the other side of the world, she would still find a way to kill you. She has the Sword of Akasha, a dangerous weapon that she holds over the collective human conscious-"

"The collective human conscious! But it-"

Mao nearly fainted. Were these two plotting _treason_ against her Heartness?!

"It's the reason why she's so powerful. And that's why I need you to be so careful. Cheshire darling, just stay low for a while until I come and get you."

"But when will you-"

"When all is safe and blood no longer flows in Wonderland because of that power-abusing woman. Can you do that for me?"

"Hatter, don't be so condescending. I can-"

"Love, I'm not asking this of you because I believe that I'm above you. I'm saying it because I'm scared for you… Please; I can't bear losing you to the Queen."

"At least let me help. I'm not a helpless-"

"For my sake. Please. I can't lose you. Not you."

She stared at him and Lelouch told her softly, "I love you so much, Cheshire. Please just sit quietly this one time-"

Reaching up, she pulled him down and Mao watched in horror as the lowly servant and the crown prince kissed each other. Falling onto his knees, the silver-haired man silently screamed at the sight. It was too much for him. Too much. Through his distress, he barely heard his Highness say, "I have to go."

"…. Be careful, Hatter."

"You too… I love you, darling."

"I love you too."

Standing up, the butler hid himself in the darkest part of the shadows as the prince returned to the ball; what should he do next? It seemed like they were planning on a coup! Mao decided he couldn't do anything about Prince Lelouch for the time being; if he made a wrong move, the Queen would surely behead him, or worse, _fire_ him. He would have to capture Cheslie, or Cheshire, or whoever that woman was, first. For the Queen's safety.

Following the Cat as silently as possible, he picked up a good-sized rock. The second he saw her pause, he took aim and threw it towards her. To his delight, the fist-sized stone hit its target and the Cat fell to the ground, struck unconscious. Running to her, he lifted her up over his shoulder and said cheerfully, "Right, then, Cheslie; I don't want to upset her Heartness right now on this wonderful evening, so… I guess you're with me for the time being. My, my, I heard the ball was supposed to go on until morning… What ever shall we do during that time? After all, we have the night stretched out in front of us."

He began to hum quietly as he walked towards the Damocles Tower; oh, what fun they would have. Surely her Heartness wouldn't begrudge him a little entertainment, especially if he was the one who had caught this traitorous imposter. Just the thought of the games they would play brought a wide smile on his lips and he was sure Cheslie would be grinning along with him once she woke up.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Took some effort to crank the ideas out of my head, but there! On another note, I was thinking of creating a new mini-series called, "Onii-sama of The Fairy Tales". The first installment will be "The Little Mermaid's Onii-sama". If you're interested, please let me know, as it's only a tentative idea, but if even one person would like to read it, I'll write it! Just throwing it out there! Thank you for continuing to support ****The Crazy Coup****!**


	20. The Man of Miracles

**A/N: Man, oh man. This was one heck of a chapter to write. I hope you like it though!**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Geass**** is not my property.**

Ch. 20

The second the raven-haired man slipped back inside to the party, the Queen swooped down on him like a hawk and said, "Lelouch, my goodness. You're late, sweetheart!"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid my nerves were being absolutely horrendous to me. Oh, I'll just take this from you." picking up a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, he drained the entire glass. Placing the empty goblet onto a tray, he tuned out Marianne's last-minute advice as they made their way through the room and discreetly opened his hand. The Cheshire had given him something before they had parted, and he hadn't been able to see what it was in the rush to return to the dance.

Seeing what it was, he immediately closed his hand; he had to hide this, especially from the Queen. Smiling and nodding to masquerade attention towards her recommendations, he slipped the gift into his pocket. They stopped in front of a small door, in which the monarch instructed, "Princess Nunnally is waiting inside for you. Please do a nice job, dear. You know very well how Looking Glass Land is always trying to blame us for something. Your marital union with their princess will be a good aid in trying to improve our relationship with them."

He nodded and she smoothed his hair, "Oh, my son… To think you're _proposing_. I never thought this day would come… Do well, child."

She embraced him and he smiled while replying, "I will."

Marianne gave him a ring box with the royal family crest emblazoned on it and a peck on the cheek before sending him inside.

Nunnally rose from her seat when she saw that Prince Lelouch had entered the room. He gave her an unsure grin and said while bowing, "Princess."

"Your Highness." she curtsied.

"I'm sure you know why we're in this room right now." he decided to be very straightforward with the proposal; after all, it wasn't as if he was the one who wanted him to marry the princess.

She only nodded and they sat down besides each other on the sofa. An awkward silence ensued; it wasn't because of how the Hatter had begun the conversation, but rather, because of the fact that they were supposed to wed each other, when in reality, they didn't want to.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Before we go any further, I'd like to confess something." the serious tone of voice he was using made Nunnally tense up; what could it be that the normally amiable prince was looking at her with a grave expression?

He pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a slender golden ring with the most dazzling fascithyst, the gem that was constantly shifting its hue, mesmerizing whoever looked into it. Because of this attribute and the fact that it was only found exclusively in Wonderland, fascithysts were one of the most valuable stones in the world. And here was an incredibly large, cut and polished, fascithyst gleaming on the royal engagement band.

"Princess, this is the ring I'm supposed to give you in my proposal to you. And this is the ring that I gave to the woman whom you know as Cheslie, when I asked for her hand."

Taking out the present the emerald-haired woman had given him just minutes ago, they both stared at the gold ring. True, it didn't have a fascithyst, but Nunnally could tell that it was a ring, a _promise_, that had been earned, given, and received in sincerity.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly while answering his unspoken question, "I understand. Nor do I mind. I like you very much, Prince Lelouch, but I never particularly like the idea of becoming your wife if it was because of an ulterior motive."

"Thank you." he was relieved. He had completed the first half of the new, impromptu stratagem that he had created, completely deviating from the original plan he had concocted with Suzaku.

"In truth, I always suspected that you loved her. But what will we tell our parents? I don't think my mother and father would be pleased with our decision."

"If it's not too much, I was planning on requesting your cooperation on the task of feigning your acceptance of my proposal."

"But… That would mean we would be deluding everyone. Even the King and Queen of Hearts, and my parents!"

"I agree it's not ideal, but Princess, I fear that if news of our concurrence regarding the marriage between us is revealed, fault will be attributed to our respective monarchies and thus, war would break out."

"Oh dear…"

He knew that this wasn't an easy decision for her to make; she was probably one of the last people on Earth who would want to lie to her family and people. But nor did she want to be the cause of innocent deaths, and this is what Lelouch was counting on; her ability to see that compromising her morals was nothing compared to the loss of thousands of people. The Hatter waited for her answer; he had played his cards, and now all he could do was hope that he had played them right.

Looking up at him from her lap with large, anxious blue-violet eyes, she gave him her answer, "Prince Lelouch, I… I don't feel that chicanery can be justified with our choice not to wed…"

The raven-haired man was careful to keep his expression blank; just because she didn't want to lie, it didn't mean that he had to be rude and uncourteous to her, especially with the delicate relationship between their respective kingdoms. Giving her a tight smile, he said in a carefully neutral tone, "I see… Well, I apologize for-"

"However, if the lives of men, women, and children are saved through our deception, then I suppose we have no choice."

"… Thank you, Princess, for agreeing to help. I promise you, I will find a way to resolve this issue so that we won't have to lie."

"Please do so before the wedding." she said, half-joking.

He nodded and she sighed.

"I expect I'll have to wear the ring then?"

"Yes."

She slipped it on and they both stared at the physical form of their falsehood, the burden they willingly shouldered to prevent a war from breaking out. Taking her hand, Lelouch led her to the entrance; before leaving the room, they plastered smiles on their faces. As the doors swung open, applause broke out and the Queen appeared in front of them, beaming, "Welcome to the family, Nunnally sweetheart."

"Thank you, your Heartness." the chestnut-haired woman curtsied.

"Oh, no; you must call me Mother. I insist."

"Yes, Mother."

The Hatter made eye contact with the White of Knight, who was looking confused; of course he was. The original plan had been to reject the marriage, and he had just strayed from their agreed course of action. Silently promising to explain everything later to him, Lelouch went around the room with his "fiancé" and accepted the congratulations of the many guests.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Duchess, looking extremely frantic. Knowing that her anxiety was probably linked with the Cheshire's secret escape, he walked towards her. Calling her attention to him, he said, "Duchess Ashford?"

"Your Highness! May I congratulate you on your engagement!" the woman dressed in red tried hard not to look around so as not to cause any offense, but she was failing miserably.

"Thank you. Is there something the matter though? You look terribly worried."

"I apologize, sire. It's just… The Marquis of Southern Wonderland… I escorted her to the ball this evening and… I can't seem to find her. She's an elderly woman, and if something's happened to her…"

"I believe she's retired for the evening."

"She's rooming at my cottage, and my cook hasn't seen her since we've left…."

Lelouch pulled out his pocket watch and paled; she should have arrived at the Duchess' cottage with the time that had passed since they had parted. Had something happened to her? Had she been caught? Calm down, Lelouch; it could just be that she had returned to her own home. But no; the feline's house had been emptied of its sole residence, and it wasn't likely she would return to her home if it was in that state, what with the circumstances.

"Prince Lelouch?" questioned a concerned Nunnally. His hand had begun to shake while his grip had become tighter.

"Sire?" Milly was uneasy. Why was the Hatter acting like this? Was it something that she had said? Did he know the truth about the Marquis? What exactly was going on?

What could have happened to her? Whatever it was, it had to have had happened after they went their separate ways. Knowing the Cheshire, she probably would have chosen to travel using the tree branches, especially if it was nighttime and she was alone. No one could catch her when she was in the trees; not even the Knight of White. So it to had to have been in the few seconds that he had left her and she had gone up into the tree… But who…. Silver.

The raven-haired man remembered seeing something silver in his peripheral vision, but he had brushed it aside, thinking that it was only a trick of the light. But silver? Now that he thought about it, it was suspicious. Was it an assassin? Impossible; with the tight security of the Castle, there was no way, even if it was at the edges of the royal grounds. So what was…

Realization hitting him, he pushed through the two women and headed directly for the White of Knight.

"Your Highness, may I congratulate you on your-" ignoring him, Lelouch pulled out the brunette's rapier, scabbard and all.

"What-"

"He has her." the raven-haired man said vaguely before walking away quickly. Ignoring the stares from the aristocrats, the second he was out of the ballroom, he began to sprint down the halls. Taking a shortcut, he jumped through the painting of Exelica Garden. Not missing a beat, he headed towards the Damocles Tower, praying that his hunch was wrong and he wasn't too late.

. . .

Singing a song to himself quietly, Mao opened the last of the doors between the stairway and the one place where no one could disturb them. Setting the Cat down on the cot, he tapped his chin, "Hmmm… First, let's take care of that horrible bruise you have…"

Cheerfully, he took out his handkerchief and soaked it in the freezing cold water of the glass pitcher. Wringing the extraneous moisture out, he pressed it against her head. Looking down at her, he said, "Cheslie, you've made some bad choices influenced by evil people, but I believe that you're still good. It's alright; you have me now. And I'll never, ever do that to you, because I love you! I love you, Cheslie!"

He tended to her wound until she regained consciousness. The second she figured out where she was and who she was with, she sat up and kicked him away. Mao whined, "What's the matter? What's wrong? Why did you kick me, sweetheart?"

"Get away from me, you crazy bastard! You sadistic monster! And I'm not your sweetheart." she snarled.

"Crazy? _Bastard_? _Sadistic monster_? Cheslie, I'm none of those things." he leaned forward to hug her and she stood up on the small bed. Using his head as a stepping stool, she jumped on her captor and landed on the table. Searching for a weapon, she spotted the jug and promptly hurled it at the silver-haired man. Mao did another face-plant as the ewer shattered on impact with him. Leaping to the ground, the Cat tried to open the door, but it was tightly locked. Looking around frantically, she thought, 'The key… The key has to be in here somewhere.'

She discovered it.

It was hanging around Mao's neck.

Rushing to him, she was just about to relieve the unconscious man of the key, when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away, but the hand only tightened its grip. As if in a horror movie, Mao sat up, bleeding heavily from the cuts the fragments of cut glass gave him. With a crazy look in his eyes, he rose and pulled the feline up by her hair. Tears sprung into her eyes, but she refused to cry. She refused to be weak in front of this savage, and she refused to let him do whatever it was that he wanted to do to her.

Swiftly picking up a large and extremely sharp shard, without hesitating, she cut her long hair and then stabbed Mao in the leg. While he was howling in pain, she shoved him towards the large window. The drop from the window was dizzying with their altitude, but the woman with messily cut hair didn't stop. The Queen's servant, caught off guard, simply stared in shock at the green hair in his hands. Tripping over the windowsill, the silver-haired man fell out of the Tower. Panicking, he scrabbled for something to hold on to, the fear of dying kicking in.

. . .

Lelouch heard a bone-chilling scream; unnerving him, he took the steps three at a time. Unlocking the last door, he looked around frantically in the dark room.

. . .

"Cheslie, please, no. Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go! I swear, I'll never touch a hair on your head again," he dropped her cut hair as if trying to say that he would make good on his word, "Please don't drop me, Cheslie. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. I promise, I swear on it. I'll never, ever- Cheslie!"

Mao had grabbed the Cat's hand, and with his weight, half of her was already leaning out of the window dangerously. The strain of carrying a full-grown man was on one arm, which felt like tearing in two, as he had yanked it down. On top of that, he was squeezing the hand that held the large fragment of glass; pain shot up her arm from her hand as blood dripped down. As a result, the butler's hand began to slip, and he began to beg even more profusely to save him.

His hand slipped even more and this time, he was silent, save for whimpering. Cheshire couldn't tear away her eyes away from him; she was paralyzed; she had no idea what she had to do, she had no idea what she _wanted_ to do.

"Cheslie, don't let go, I'm sorry, just don't let go- Aaaaaaah!"

With an ear-piercing shriek, Mao began his fatal descent as he lost his grip of the only thing keeping him between life and death. She could only watch with terrified alarm as her captor was silenced for the last time.

Breathing shakily, she crumpled onto the floor. What had just happened? What had she just done? Mao had just… She had killed someone; she was a murderer now! Appalled, she stared at her trembling hands in shock; these hands had killed someone, had ended a life. If the Queen condemned her, she had no right to say that she was wrong. For she was guilty. Of murder.

Tears began to well in her eyes and she shook her head; no, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't. There was no way she could have lifted him up into safety, it wasn't possible. Nor had she meant to murder him, things just turned out that way, they had just spiraled out of control. It wasn't her fault… Was it?

She heard the lock turning; someone was coming. The Cat backed away into the shadows; whoever it was, if it wasn't the Hatter, she didn't want to…

"Hatter!" she threw herself into his arms. Calming himself down, he embraced her and said, "Oh my God. Cheshire… You're safe now. It's okay, I'm here so you don't have to be scared anymore."

Out of relief, Lelouch fell to the ground and began to cry; he had nearly lost her again… He had been so close… How could he do this to her?

"Hatter, I… I killed someone… I'm a murderer." she said in a cracked whisper.

"No you're not. You're not a murderer, sweetheart."

"But Mao, he-"

"It was self-defense. You were defending yourself."

Despite his words, he could see that she still saw herself as someone guilty of unforgivable crime. Cupping her cheeks with his hands, he instructed gently, "Love, look at me. Cheshire darling, look at me."

She finally made eye-contact with him, in which he said, "Sweetheart, you didn't do anything bad. Do you understand?" she nodded her head slowly and he continued, "It's okay. I'm here. Cheshire, I'm right here. I'll protect you."

. . .

Lelouch studied the Cheshire, who had finally given in to the exhaustion and tension from the evening's events and was sleeping. He thought back of what had happened; after calming her down, he had completely ignored the party, even though he was one of the two guests of honor. Instead, he had stolen her away from the Damocles Tower to his room, seeing it as the safest place for her to stay and recover until she could travel out of the country and out of the Queen's grasp.

Locking the door and drawing the curtains of all of the windows in his room, he had remained with the Cat for the remainder of the evening, watching over her and comforting her when she would wake up briefly only to cry in shock at the memory of the incident at the Tower.

When she woke up for the last time, he questioned gently, "Are you feeling better?"

She silently nodded and he said, "Cheshire, we'll pull out of this together. Like we always do."

"You and me against the world."

He smiled as she quoted the words of the pact they had made as children in a war-torn country. Leading her to the bathroom, he sat her down in the large, empty bathtub and said not unkindly, "Let's fix your hair, darling."

As the Hatter trimmed her raggedly-cut hair, he broke the silence, "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Apparently there's an organization called the Black Knights… Do you have anything to do with them?"

"I'm the leader."

"Cheshire, I've been thinking…" he put his hands on his shoulders and she studied at her new appearance in the enormous mirror across the room, "And there's something I need you to do for me. For us. For Wonderland."

She smiled softly and thought, 'For Wonderland.'

. . .

"Cheshire! What happened to your hair?!" the Duchess rose from her seat. The noblewoman hadn't been able to get one wink of sleep, trying to figure out what had happened to the feline. Just as the sun was rising, there had been a knock on her door, which she had answered with dark circles under her eyes.

"That's not important right now. I need you to find a way to get into Rose Nation."

"….. It's not going to be easy. The Queen's blocked off all roads going in and out of the country."

"I know you can do it. But this time…" the Cat trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I need to take someone with me."

"Who?"

The Black Knight's leader beckoned for the person to make themself known. Upon seeing them, the blonde questioned nervously, "Is it… Is it okay to trust this person? It is a person, right?"

"He's a very valuable companion of mine who's said that they'd like to assist us with the coup. You can trust him just as you trust me."

"I see…"

"Now then… We have some sneaking to do." Cheshire reached up to tie her hair when she remembered; her longest hair strand now only went a little past her shoulder. Shaking her head, she brushed aside the new change; there were better things, bigger thing, to worry about than the length of her new haircut. Far better things.

. . .

The Black Knights lined the halls of their temporary headquarters, everyone eager to see the mysterious person who had come with their leader from their native land. The news of the arrival and the questions alike spread like wildfire; who was this person? A dignitary from another realm? A representative from the United Federation of Kingdoms who had come to hear their proposal? Or perhaps it was even the King of Red or some other Wonderlandian monarch that wanted the throne for themselves. The stories grew wilder by the minute, and the Knights became more and more restless; they wanted to know who this masked person was and what they had to do with them.

They received their answer when a mandatory meeting was called five minutes after the Cheshire and her guest's arrival. In the auditorium, rumors rippled throughout the crowd when suddenly, all of the lights were turned off. Immediate silence echoed throughout the room as the Black Knights froze; was this a trap? Had the Cat betrayed them?

Just as abruptly as the lights turning on, a singular spotlight came on, shining on the stage. The members of the underground organization all saw an enormous flag of the Wonderland royal coat of arms, the symbol of the Queen of Hearts, the symbol of the treachery corrupting their homeland. Whispers passed through the audience in the assembly room like a ghost; was this visitor really a monarch of Red or White? Before anyone could speculate, to their surprise, the flag was engulfed with fire momentarily before disappearing, revealing the mysterious "guest" to the Black Knights. Proudly standing besides the Cheshire, he (they assumed that it was a he; the body physique didn't match that of a female's and was closer to that of a male's) was dressed in a sleek, dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. A black and gold cloak, colored crimson on the inside, was set on his shoulders, but the most eye-catching part of the outfit was the mask. Spiky and colored black and indigo, it concealed the visitor's identity. Their unexpected company was faceless.

Then, he spoke (and their guess that the masked visitor was male was proven correct; the voice that rang out from the stage was undeniably a man's), and when he delivered his speech, the Black Knights were completely raptured.

"I am not a messiah. Nor am I a savior. No; for the messiahs, the saviors of our home, our nation, our people who have been exploited by tyranny, are you! You, the Black Knights, are the saviors, the messiahs! You, the Black Knights, will save Wonderland, from the oppression, the injustice, the _subjugation_ that we have long been under! You, the Black Knights, will liberate Wonderland! For I am Zero, the man who creates worlds and destroys them, the man of miracles! And together, we shall destroy the reign of the Queen of Hearts and allow Wonderland to rise from the ashes of injustice!"

Thunderous applause and cheering filled the room. The Cheshire gave a small smile; things were going better than projected. It seemed like the Black Knights would accept this man of miracles, this man who called himself Zero.

**A/N: So, just a clarification or two. Cheshire's new hair is the hairstyle C2 had when she was younger. Like, her new hair is the hairstyle she had when she first met the nun and received her Geass in the anime. Also, (sorry if my description sucked), but the clothes Zero was wearing was… Well, the suit Zero wears. More the suit in the first season than the second though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time then!**


	21. Champion of The Allies of Justice

**A/N: Allow me to tell you a small story… I was going to do my AP gov. project, all ready to work when… my USB that my project was saved to was not to be found in my bag, my pencil case, my pockets; it was nowhere. Turns out I left it at school. I seriously just… The anger I felt towards myself is indescribable. So then, there was a huge chunk of unexpected free time, so I used that to finally edit this chapter! Hooray! But not I have to go to school at 7:30 tomorrow, which means I have to wake up at like 6 or something…. Eh. At least I finished!**

Ch. 21

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I am. So are the Black Knights." Zero's presentation had finished with overwhelming approval from the Black Knights. Lelouch had left immediately afterwards to return to Wonderland, so as not to create any suspicion concerning his whereabouts. As a result, the Cat and the Hatter were dangerously near the border between Rose Nation and Wonderland. There had been a rumor that the Queen had made her soldiers stand sentry on the boundary line, even if it was on a mountain or a river, and it was apparently true, telling from the never-ending line of guards that stretched over the horizon.

Safely hiding in the forest near the pathway that led to their homeland, the two were preparing to return the prince to his rightful place. The masked man said, "I'm sorry for having you do this, love."

"I'll be fine. I trust you and the Knights to execute things perfectly. I'm just frustrated. I can't seem to "teleport" over boundaries like borders between countries…"

"It's because the dividing lines between the kingdoms have been set in stone and are sacred. Nothing can disturb or change them, unless you have immense power…. Unfortunately, the Queen knows of this little loophole, and her greed is urging her to make horrible decisions…"

The emerald-haired woman gave him a heartening peck on his mask knowing that he was frowning at the thought of Marianne and then tightened her belt. Smiling at him, the Cheshire said, "I'll see you in a few minutes then." before running out of the shadows and lightly jumping onto a farmer's cart. Lelouch followed from the shadows until they reached boundary between the two realms.

Stopping far away enough so as not to be revealed but close enough to hear what was going on, he began to change his clothes. Putting Zero's suit in a case that the Carpenter had invented, the bag shrunk until it was no bigger than his pinky finger. He placed the contraption into the pocket of his elegant swallowtail suit and prepared himself to cross the border the second the right circumstances were present.

Suddenly, yelling was heard, and all of the guards ran toward the commotion. Seizing the opportunity, he sprinted past the remaining soldiers silently while hiding himself with a cape that the Caterpillar had given him. She had said that it would allow him to blend in with his surroundings, thus eluding the severe border control. He only hoped she had done her job right, and to his relief, the prince crossed over safely.

The raven-haired man concealed himself until he found a black stallion, saddled and waiting in a clearing of the forest. Without hesitation, he mounted the horse and began to gallop away while stowing the cloak away inside of the case.

"Gawain." he said while taking the reins.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"How angry is the Queen?"

The gelding tossed its head and replied, "Not even his Heartness, the King, has been able to remain in the same room as her."

Lelouch gave a small smile; slowly, the conditions were coming together for the official debut of the Black Knights. As he turned onto the road for the Castle of Hearts, the Knight of White appeared while riding Lancelot. He asked, "Will you tell me now why you simply vanished during the party after becoming engaged to the princess? And why you left the country?"

"I will in due time. Right now, something incredibly important is about to happen."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Have you prepared the alibi?"

"Yes. You left the party because you were feeling incredibly anxious and tired. You remained in your room for the remainder of the evening after explaining to Princess Nunnally, which she allowed you to retire. Then you asked me to accompany you on a journey far into the forest so that you could relieve some stress with the art of fencing. I've made sure the soldiers at the Damocles Tower will keep silent about your little visit to the prison, and Princess Nunnally said she would support your explanation, strangely enough. I've worn out your fencing suit and rapier, and Gawain and Lancelot have agreed to support you. Euphemia knows it as me leaving with you this morning to fence."

"Good work, Suzaku."

"And yet… You still won't tell me?"

"I'd like to, but… There's something incredibly urgent that I must tend to."

They slowed down and Lelouch fell behind slightly, so that court etiquette would kick in again. Once they reached the Castle, the prince dismounted and left his dark steed to the stable hands before entering the lion's den.

. . .

"I don't know who this fool named Zero is, but I want him captured immediately." pursing her lips, the Queen of Hearts stared at the other monarchs, daring them to challenge her.

"But he claims that he has agents scattered all throughout the royal guard and the servants. If we reject his offer, there is a large possibility that he will attempt to assassinate us." reasoned Euphemia.

"Then are you suggesting that we meet this… This savage?!"

"I don't believe that it's a terrible idea to hear him out. After all, he has 70% of our people under his control. Or rather, held hostage by him." said the Red King.

"Those aren't our people. Those are traitors!"

"Your Heartness, please. For the welfare of our kingdom, please at least let us hear what it is that they want." petitioned Kanon.

The Queen of Hearts didn't reply and only glared at the four men and women in front of her. Lelouch spoke up, "I propose a vote. All those in favor of receiving this…. Zero's offer, raise your hand."

6 hands went up.

"Charles!"

"Marianne dear, I think it would be better to listen to this man for now. We don't know anything about him, and the safest way to go about is to heed his request. Think of our agenda. If we were to die, then all of those years and effort would go to waste."

"… Very well. We'll go see this Zero and see what it is that he wants. But the second he crosses the line, he's to die."

"Yes, your Heartness."

She left in a flurry of red, black, and white fabric while the monarchs rose from their seats. When the door had closed behind the royal family of Hearts, the Red Queen questioned, "Your Redness, will we also be attending?"

"I think that would be best. We need to know what's going to unfold at this meeting, and the fastest, most efficient way would be to personally attend. Will you be going, Cornelia? Euphie?"

"Yes. This Zero could be a peril to the monarchy of Wonderland, and as the Chancellor of the Ministry of Defense, it's my duty to get rid of the threat. Euphie, I want you to stay behind." the King of White turned to her younger sister, who protested, "But-"

"We don't know anything about this man. I can't allow you to be in the same area with such a dangerous and mysterious man."

"That's a good idea. You must stay, Euphie. Think of your safety." urged Kanon. The woman with bubblegum-pink hair drew herself up and replied firmly,, "No. I am the Queen of White, and I will no longer hide in the shadows of my fellow sovereigns. I will attend, just as someone of my position should. The Knight of White will also be present, fulfilling his duties as protector of the Queen of White. And I will go, no matter what any of you say. I hope you will allow me to serve my purpose."

"…. If you insist, then so be it." answered Schneizel after some time. Offering his arm to his spouse, he said, "Come, Kanon. We must think of all of the possible events that could happen at tomorrow's meeting."

"Yes, your Redness."

"I wish you would call me Schneizel." the blonde sighed.

"My apologies, Schneizel."

"It's all very well. I know it's difficult for you to adjust so suddenly." he patted his queen's hand gently as they left the conference room.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Cornelia began, "Euphie. You must-"

"No, sister. Until when will I not be given a chance to prove myself? Do you not believe me to be an able ruler?"

"No. I just don't trust that Knight, Sir Kururugi."

"Cornelia, he's one of the finest and strongest chevaliers in Wonderland. You must put more faith in him."

"… He's done nothing to prove-"

"That's because there hasn't been a situation that he could demonstrate his skills. Because you've always placed me inside of the walls of the Chateau. Give myself a chance to prove myself, and give Suzaku a chance to prove himself. Please."

After debating for some time in her head, the King of White reluctantly gave in, "Send notice to Kururugi that we're heading out tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you so much, sister!"

"However, if you so as much get a scratch, it will be his fault and will be punished accordingly."

"Yes, of course! Don't worry! Suzaku is a very dependable guardian!" embracing her elder sibling tightly, she rushed out of the room, enraptured with excitement at her freedom.

. . .

"Suzaku!"

"Euphie!" nervously, the brunette quickly shut the small chest and pulled the blanket over it in a sorry attempt to hide whatever it was that was sitting on his bed.

"What's that?" she tried to peek over his shoulder, but he stepped in her way.

"N-nothing. What is it, Euphie?"

"Suzaku, tomorrow afternoon, you shall escort me as my Knight to a summit."

"Tomorrow afternoon?" his face fell and she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… I can't, Euphie."

"Why? Are you sick?" she tried to feel his forehead, when he shook his head and replied, "No, it's not anything like that… It's just…"

"What is it?"

He sheepishly pulled out a scroll from behind inside of his coat and handed it to her. Opening it, she read the contents and then questioned, "His Highness wants you…"

"Wants me to go to the Northern border and tame the giants." the Knight confirmed.

"The giants!" her hands flew to her mouth; the giants north of their country were notorious for eating trees, and many men had lost their lives to these over-sized vegetarians.

"They've been coming closer to the border apparently and have been causing a ruckus. Destroying too closely to our forests."

"… Well… If it's an order from his Highness, the crown prince, then… I suppose there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry, Euphie. If I had known-"

"It's alright. There's nothing you can do about it but follow his Highness's order. Don't frown so, Suzaku."

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course! I had to finish some embroidery anyhow. I might as well finish it with the time I have tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Euphie."

"It's okay. Don't apologize. Just be careful. I'd really like to get married to you with all of your limbs."

He smiled sadly and said, "Me too."

His fiancé gave him a kiss and inquired, "But are you busy now? I'd like to go to the lake and feed the swans."

"Of course. My purpose is to protect you. Let's go, Euphie."

"I'm glad. Arthur was missing you so much, and now he gets to see you!"

"Arthur…" he smiled weakly at the thought of the cat. The queen giggled and pulled him out of his room. Suzaku looked back at the covered mound on his bed nervously; hopefully, she hadn't seen what was in it. On his way out, he closed the door and locked it; he didn't want the Knight of Red to accidentally stumble upon his secret. After all, several people's lives depended on whether he could keep it or not.

. . .

"Good luck, Suzaku. Return to me safely."

"I will. I promise you." he gave her a quick peck and then mounted Lancelot. Tucking her hair behind her ear, the Knight said, "Be safe, Euphie."

"Don't worry about me. Come back quickly."

"I will as soon as I can."

Nodding to her, he clicked his tongue and the Knight began his journey. Euphemia him go until he turned the corner and then sighed. It was a pity that she couldn't go; when she had told Cornelia, she had been upset, but she could tell that her older sister was secretly relieved. Turning around to go back inside, she said to cheer herself up, "Maybe I'll go visit Albert. I bet he's lonely."

Smiling, she went off to visit her companion who was in the form of a white peacock.

. . .

"Lelouch."

"Yes mother?" the raven-haired man turned his attention to Marianne, who was sitting across from him in the private royal coach.

"This is an excellent opportunity for you to learn how to deal with… Vagrants of these sort. Watch closely, sweetheart, so that when you succeed me one day, you'll know what to do."

He nodded and turned back to the window. He was incredibly nervous; the Black Knights had sent a letter to the Queen of Hearts, requesting for a meeting with her in which they would only speak to each other. There would be no weapons, no soldiers, no threats to the other. It was to be a completely harmless and civil conference between two leaders.

And the Queen had agreed.

He thought of the Cheshire, and, knowing Marianne's disposition towards her, it was an understatement to say that he was anxious. Not to mention his many friends who were inexplicably involved in the organization.

The prince cleared his mind; it wouldn't do to mess up. If anything, his part to play was one of the most important; if his mind was clouded and he made a mistake… There would be hell to pay, and he didn't feel like paying such a heavy price. There was nothing he was willing to pay with.

. . .

The monarchs of Wonderland sat down proudly in their thrones on the temporary dais. They were at the edge of their kingdom, while, across the invisible boundary, the Black Knights were set up. The two chairs for the secret organization were empty, and the Queen tittered, "Of course they're late. They don't even know the most basic of manners. Why? Because-"

"Marianne vi Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts, crown monarch of Wonderland, and repressor of her people. I've wanted to meet you for a long time, and now it seems I finally have the pleasure of your company."

"What?!" the Wonderlandians looked around, trying to spot the source of the voice while the the King of White jumped up and reached for her sword; what was this person?! And where was he?

Aburptly, the two chairs across from them were clouded with a plume of grey smoke. When it cleared away, they could see that the seats were suddenly occupied; a masked man, dressed in various shades of indigo, black, and violet, was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands in a steeple, completely relaxed, as if he had always been there, while in the seat next to him was a woman with short green hair, golden eyes, and a face that made the Queen of Hearts want to scream in frustration.

Zero and the Black Knights had appeared.

The vigilante rose from his seat grandly and approached the edge of the platform he was on. Sweeping his cloak out so that it fanned out behind him theatrically, he dramatically declared, "I am Zero, champion of the allies of justice, the Black Knights."

The Queen merely glowered while the King of White spoke up.

"Why do you call the Black Knights allies of justice? They've kidnapped his Highness, the crown prince, amongst other acts of crime and treason."

"The King of Red, Schneizel el Wonderland… A man without desire and greed… I admire your neutrality. However, I also despise it; for it's because of this impartialness that you stand by silently while your people are dying! The Black Knights have not committed treason! If anything, they are the ones who are bringing about one of the most important and necessary developments for the sake of Wonderland!"

"What is this important and necessary development?" inquired the Red Queen.

"The removal of the source of corruption and injustice, who has sickeningly leeched onto the heart of your nation." he pointed towards the Queen of Hearts whose hands curled up into tightly balled fists as she attempted to control her rising temper.

"How dare you call her Heartness corrupt!" defended the woman with magenta hair.

"Cornelia li Wonderland." the masked man turned his head to look at her in the eye, "You would do anything for your younger sister, the Queen of White, would you not?"

"How did you-"

"Just as you would do anything for Euphemia li Wonderland, _I_ would do anything to save the people of Wonderland from the oppression they have suffered through for years. I have stood by and watched, my heart aching, hoping that you would change your treacherous ways. But you have not, to my great disappointment and dismay! I have allowed this tyranny to run rampant long enough!"

The Cheshire rose from her seat at this point and joined the champion of the Knights at his position on the stage.

"Marianne vi Wonderland! The Black Knights challenge you to a high-stakes duel!"

"Duel? You think that _I _would-"

Making grand gestures, he declared, "A fencing match for the world to see! I recall you were quite the fencer in your younger years?"

"Fool! _You're_ challenging _Marianne the Flash_ to a fencing match? It is this folly that will bring you your demise!" she hissed. The Queen couldn't contain it anymore; her anger spun out of control as she rose from her seat and brandished her scepter at Zero.

"I take it that you accept?"

"Of course! There's no better way to humiliate and punish someone than to do so publicly!" she sneered at the two.

"However, on one condition."

"What? Don't tell me you're going to set it in some impossible location-"

"No. You may choose the venue."

"Then what is it?" nostrils flaring indignantly, the furious monarch crossed her arms and glared at them with fiery eyes.

"The Black Knights will send forth two champions to contend against you."

"Very well. For twice the humiliation and pain. Who will be falling by my blade?"

Wrapping his arm around the emerald-haired woman's waist, the vigilante pulled her closer to him while replying, "Myself, and the Cheshire Cat, the CEO and founder of the Black Knights."

"Fine. And the date?"

"I shall also relinquish that decision to you."

"Your Heartness, perhaps you should confer with us to-" began Schneizel, but he was cut off. The Red King suffocated the urge to sigh; the Queen was being too reckless. Obviously, this man named Zero had something up his sleeve, if he was challenging the sovereign of Wonderland to a fencing duel. Unless he was foolish, and Schneizel could tell that this person was anything but foolish.

"I'll be merciful and give you a week to prepare."

"There's no need. If you want, we're prepared to compete tomorrow."

"You're incredibly sure of yourself for someone who just dared Marianne the Flash in fencing."

"Why? Is it not enough time for you?" questioned the Cat. Glowering, the potentate replied, "Very well; tomorrow it is. At noon. But the stakes; what are they? You said that they would be high."

"Ah, so that was what caught your attention." Zero released the Cheshire and put his hand on his hip, "I am willing to wager the Black Knights."

"What do you mean?"

"If the Cheshire Cat and I are defeated by you, then you could very easily throw the Black Knights into the dungeon for your executioning delight."

"Why would you put in such a high-"

"Because I know, with your pride, you won't put in anything less than I do. Now, what are you willing to risk?"

"Your Heartness, please! Allow us to-" fearfully interfered the Red and White monarchs, but they were too late.

"I will step down from my throne."

"Oh?" everyone could hear the smile in the masked man's voice.

"Yes. I, Marianne vi Wonderland, will end the Reign of Hearts with my forfeit of the throne."

"Your Heartness!" clamored Cornelia.

"Marianne!" the King of Hearts rose from his seat in shock.

"What is it? Do you not think that I can defeat these two? They've not met Marianne the Flash, and it's a pity, because they've lost the battle the second they thought that they could defeat me."

Zero laughed and said, "Your prediction amuses me. But if it will come true, _that_ is what intrigues me."

"It will. It is beyond question; you've chosen certain death with your decision."

The rebel ignored her last comment and only replied, "Until tomorrow afternoon then." before putting his hand on the Cheshire's shoulder. Giving the Queen one last cold, hard stare, the Cat and the champion vanished, leaving the rulers of Wonderland in chaos.

**A/N: I honestly felt great pleasure when I wrote Zero's speech last chapter, because I thought that I did a pretty good job of nailing Zero's habits and speech-abilities, if I do say so myself. And after this chapter, you may go: … What the heck happened? Why is he so off? The only explanation that I can give you is that… School threw me off. Sadly, I am not thinking only of The Crazy Coup anymore. I also have thoughts of biology, French, geometry, AP gov., and a bunch of other academic stuff in my head… So I'm sorry if Zero's presentation this time wasn't as good as the last one. But we're finally gettin' a move on! I'm so excited! And I hope you are too! Don't forget to review and VOTE! Vote, vote, vote on the poll that I set up on my profile page, if you haven't already! Please! Thank you very much! Until Ch. 22 comes out then~**


	22. The Knight of White

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really sorry about the delay in the next chapter. But I also need to remind you that, although I love writing, and I love you guys who've stuck with me throughout the whole 22 chapters so far, I also have something called **_**school**_** to go to. And with school, comes tests and homework. So, I know it's irritating having to wait for so long, and I really do apologize, but I really don't think throwing away my high school grades is a good idea… So please be a little merciful! Thank you so much!**

Ch. 22

The Cheshire Cat and Zero abruptly appeared in front of the entrance leading into the garden of Hearts. She said, "I can't transport into the royal grounds for some reason. This is as close as I can get."

"There's no need to fret. You've done plenty. Now, quickly, Cheshire, before that woman returns."

The emerald-haired woman nodded and walked through the gate that the masked man held open for her. They made their way past the guards without much trouble, thanks to her invisibility and arrived at Pendragon Hall without delay. Making sure no one was nearby, they entered the bedroom and locked the door behind them. Zero immediately removed his mask and pulled down his balaclava. As he changed quickly into the prince's suit, he mused out loud, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I thought you had complete faith in his abilities." she helped tug his black sleeveless turtleneck off of him and handed him the celadon-colored dress shirt.

"I do. But it's still dangerous… If the Queen finds out that Zero is Prince Lelouch and Prince Lelouch was Suzaku during the meeting, then she won't hesitate to kill those involved in pulling the ruse over her. Even me, as soon as she's done using me."

"Do you know why she's making you marry the princess?" she went up onto the tips of her toes as she fixed his disheveled ebony hair.

"Of course. I figured out her plan when I found out the King of Heart's ability, along with your gift." stooping down, he quickly picked up the strewed-around clothes of Zero and neatly folded them.

"Why didn't you stop her then, when you had the element of surprise?" the Cat gave him an incredulous look; if he had, then none of this would have happened!

"I had no idea that she would go as far as rewriting the memories of someone, to deceive and use them, not to mention killing. I wanted to believe that she wasn't that hateful."

"… Hatter?"

"Yes sweetheart?" he slipped on his dress shoes and went to the bathroom. His love stood up from her seat and followed him while questioning, "How did you persuade Suzaku to stand in your place?"

_ Lelouch motioned for the Knight to come into his bedroom. _

_ "Suzaku, you promised to help me overthrow the Queen, did you not?"_

_ "…. I promised to stand by you." the brunette stood somewhat stiffly at the mention of the coup._

_ "I need you to do something very important for me." the prince walked towards his desk._

_ "What is it?"_

_ Lelouch pulled out a scroll, which his friend spread open._

_ "This is an official royal edict." he looked up with a puzzled expression._

_ "The Knight of White will be going to the northern border tomorrow morning to tame the giants. That is your excuse for your absence. No matter what anyone says to you, you must act as if you are going to the north."_

_ "… What if the Queen orders me to-"_

_ "Then tell her that I'm sending you to get something for Princess Nunnally. She won't question you then."_

_ "… This is a lot of fabrication, Hatter."_

_ "It's just a harmless lie, Suzaku. Compared to what the Queen has done to us, it's nothing but a small scratch. Now… That', he pointed with his chin towards the vellum, 'is what you will be telling people, but in reality, you'll be doing something else that's _much_ more important."_

_ The milliner returned to his writing desk and reached under the surface. Jerking his hand back, there was a crisp click and a wooden chest fell from the escritoire. Catching it with his foot, Lelouch picked it up and said, "Tomorrow afternoon, the monarchs of Wonderland will be going to meet the Black Knights and Zero."_

_ "Zero? Who's Zero?" Suzaku accepted the case._

_ "You'll come to know in due time. But that's not of consequence right now. I have to meet Zero to assist him, but if I'm supposed to be going to the meeting as Prince Lelouch, then it's physically impossible, is it not?"_

_ "Yes…."_

_ "Therefore, tomorrow morning, the Knight of White will leave the White Chateau to tame the giants. In reality, you will meet the Cheshire at Moonstruck Lake; you will then come to the Castle of Hearts with her and this chest after leaving Lancelot with the Duchess."_

_ Suzaku merely stared, while the raven-haired man continued, "Now. In here is a vial, a mask, a lozenge, and clothes. The lozenge will adjust your voice so that it's at my tone. The vial is so that your body will change to become similar to my physique, and the mask will change into my face. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"_

_ "… You want me to disguise myself as you at the meeting tomorrow…?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "…. But even if I look like Lelouch vi Wonderland, there's no way that I could pass off as you. Your personality and mannerisms, not to mention what your status allows you to do! Hatter, I can't-"_

_ "Yes, you can. I have complete confidence in you. There's no one else that can do this, Suzaku. You've known me for a long time and you're one that I trust my life with. And right now, I am entrusting my life to you. Only you can do this."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Do you honestly think the Queen of Hearts will allow the union of you and the White Queen?"_

_ The Knight stared and the prince continued, "She won't. I know it. You know it. And so does Euphemia."_

_ "I'm sure the Queen will. She's not-"_

_ "Don't fall for the same trap that I did. She's not going to let you, Suzaku. Why? Because we're just pawns to her to gain more power. Right now, she's using me, her own flesh and blood. And when she's done, she's going to kill me. Her treachery and greed know no bounds. Right now, Zero is the only one who can stop her. You must help me. You must help _Zero_. For the sake of Wonderland. For the sake of Euphemia."_

The Cheshire stared at Lelouch as he spread medicinal herbs all over her cut, "I barely managed to get him to agree," he sighed, "He really believes that there is good in the Queen."

Carefully wrapping the wound with a cloth bandage, he asked with a concerned voice, "Does it hurt?"

"It's healing well."

He smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that. I-"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and the Cheshire vanished upon instinct. Lelouch smoothly swept away the small jar of herbal balm and roll of bandages into a drawer while saying, "May I know why someone just burst into the crown prince's bathroom without permission?"

"It's me." the raven-haired man saw that it was indeed himself, as he saw an exact copy of himself standing in the doorway.

"Well done, Suzaku. Now, what did the Queen say on the return journey?"

The Cheshire reappeared again as the brunette pulled off his wig and mask.

"She's excited. She kept rambling about fencing and defeating people who pretend to be symbolic and righteous heroes who are really nothing but lies and words."

"Hmph. It seems as if Zero did his job properly. Suzaku, just follow Cheshire and she'll see that you remain hidden for the time being." the trio exited the bathroom as Suzaku put parts of his disguise away in a bag.

"Alright."

"Cheshire darling-" the prince turned towards her, but the Cat beat him to it. Reassuringly squeezing his hand, she said, "I'll be alright, Hatter. Just be careful."

He nodded before kissing her quickly. Looking at the Knight, he wordlessly sent the message, "Take care of her."

"I will." the Knight promised.

Massaging his cheeks momentarily, Lelouch plastered a bright smile on his face before leaving the room. The emerald-haired woman kept her eyes glued on the door in a trance, long after it had closed and questioned uncertainly, "He'll be alright… Right?"

"He always took good care of himself… And now that he has someone to fight for… I don't think anyone can get in his way again. He wouldn't let them."

She nodded slowly in agreement and then turned her full attention to the brunette, "… Let's go, Knight of White."

Grabbing his wrist, they promptly disappeared, the only sign of them having been there being the slightly disturbed air.

. . .

"Lelouch sweetheart, Gawain is being saddled right now, so quickly change into your riding clothes." Marianne straightened up in her throne as she saw her son enter.

"Gawain?"

"I've told you already, dear. You're taking Princess Nunnally on a date and you're going horseback riding in the forest. You can admire the woods while having some nice alone-time with her."

"Er…"

"There, I want you to be the one to invite her."

"Invite her?"

"… Lelouch darling, are you sick? I've spoken to you about asking your _fiancé_ to the tournament tomorrow."

"Oh! Oh, um, yes. I'm sorry. I was just a little distracted. Zero seems like a dangerous man." he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Ha! Trust me, darling. It's only theatrics. That man is _nothing_ compared to me. Speaking of which… I should probably order the Executioner to sharpen his axe in prime for my obvious victory…"

"… Must we execute them? There are an incredible amount of men and women involved with the Black Knights. Perhaps we should just reprimand them and-"

"You're too soft, sweetheart. They're the people who tried to kill you, who tried to kill your father and myself… It would be a _scandal_ to allow them to go unpunished without death. Now hurry; Nunnally will arrive soon and it wouldn't do for you to be unprepared to receive her, would it?"

"… Yes, Mother." bowing, Lelouch turned on his heel, missing the frown on the Queen of Heart's face. As she watched him like a vulture, the monarch drummed her fingers on the armrest of her royal seat and made a mental note to speak to Charles about their son's memories.

. . .

"Cheshire! How did it go?" the Duchess ushered the two inside quickly, making sure no one had seen them.

"She fell for it completely. The conditions for stage two have been cleared."

"Stage two?" Suzaku furrowed his eyebrows. What was stage two?

"You didn't really think that I would challenge the Queen to a fencing tournament without an ulterior motive, did you?" the tabby slipped her black outer garment off and wandered into the kitchen, where Nina was standing over the stove, a pink glow on her face as she stared into the pot of FLEIJA.

"Well… I was a little unsu-" the Knight followed her, when the Cat turned around and crossed her arms, "… Suzaku, answer me truthfully; are you going to help Zero and the Black Knights?"

"… I know I helped you with trading roles momentarily, but… I don't think this is the right thing to do."

"What's not the right thing?" questioned the Duchess. She hurried to her cook and whispered, "Shouldn't you be working on the assignment Cheshire gave you?"

"This… This coup that you're planning. There's no need for such a violent uprising. Wonderland can change, Cheshire. From the inside. I know it can."

"… Suzaku, do you not know the most basic fact in fixing something? What cannot be salvaged must be thrown away. The very inside of Wonderland has rotted. The Queen of Hearts, the monarch of our nation, the one who's supposed to be doing things for national interest, has been abusing her power for her own gain with no conscious! The very _core_ has been corrupted. There's nothing left to save. We can only destroy it and start all over. We have to blank out the slate."

Nina tried to shrug the Duchess off, but the blonde persisted as quietly as she could. The atmosphere was beginning to become tense in the kitchen as the immensely different views of the Knight and the Cat were being laid out on the table. The brunette shook his head and replied, "No. Wonderland _can _change from the inside. I know it can; I believe in our country. I believe in our Queen."

"You're only saying that because you're the Knight of White." the Cheshire's tail flicked in the air as she attempted to calm her rising temper.

"What?" Suzaku frowned, offended that he would be subject to such prejudice.

"However, I am a citizen. I am a normal, everyday person, and I have experienced and witnessed the treachery of the Queen firsthand. I have seen the devastation that she's wrought. And we cannot mend Wonderland if it remains in the state it is in now. Wonderlandians, who were once known to be amiable and kindhearted, now have the highest crime rates according to the annual reports of the United Federation of Kingdoms. Our economy is failing, our relations with our realms aren't doing well, and our Queen has been ignoring the needs of her people. Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. We have to start-"

"No. You're not thinking clearly. I-"

"Why did you help us? Why did you help Zero? The Black Knights? You're aware of what our goal is, and yet, you helped us."

"I didn't help you. I helped Lelouch, who-"

"Isn't it the same thing? You know of his resentment towards the throne of Hearts. You know he's angry. You even said yourself that he wouldn't allow anyone to get in his way again. So why did you help us?"

"… I-"

"You may _say_ that Wonderland can change from the inside, but you and I both know that your words aren't true. What you believe in is false, Suzaku, and I hope that you'll come to terms with reality before it's too late."

Angrily, he was about to respond with refusing to help, when Nina threw up her wooden ladle and yelled, "I know! I know, and I have! Why would you think that I wouldn't help?! I _have_ finished her assignment! Why? Because I'm on the same side as her! I'm on the same side as the Cheshire, I'm an ally of the Black Knights; I help Zero! Because we're all working for the same cause! I want my country back too! And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get it back! So, Duchess! Don't nag me to do something that I already have!"

Milly snuck a nervous glance at the feline and the military man before scurrying out of the room. Suzaku pursed his lips and then said, "I'll help you with stage two, but after that, that's it."

"… If it'll help you wake up from your dream, then please do. Duchess."

"… Yes, Cheshire?" the blonde poked her head into the kitchen.

"We'll be staying here until tomorrow."

"I understand."

"Have the Carpenter and the Caterpillar arrived?" the Cheshire brushed past him.

"They just made it past the border."

"And the rest of the team?" she stood with her back to the noblewoman, who replied, "They're crossing over in small groups, so as not to alarm the guards."

"When are they due to arrive?"

"In approximately half an hour."

"Let's do a good job preparing, Duchess."

"Of course! After all, everyone is depending on us!"

The corners of the Cheshire's lips curled up and she looked out of the window. It had begun raining outside, as if the earth were cleansing itself, like it knew of the blood and tears that would fall the following day. Yes… For tomorrow…

Tomorrow was the day the Black Knights would win everything, or lose it all.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! Truthfully, this wasn't supposed to go this way. But I changed the plot… Er… I'm considering changing it. Not sure what'll happen until I actually get down to writing the next chapter! Until next time then!**


End file.
